Illegitimi thori
by euphoria814
Summary: 'Derek nie był znany ze swojej słonecznej osobowości i doskonale o tym wiedział.' AU prawnicze, ponieważ fandom tego potrzebuje :)
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Illegitimi thori**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **betowała wrotka777, której ogromnie dziękuję :***  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski**  
 **Info: AU prawnicze? powiedzmy, że mama Stilesa nie zginęła tak jak wszyscy się spodziewali, a tatko Stilinski nie był tak przykładnym ojcem... moja kuzynka nazwała to pokręconą wersją serialu 'Largo' - jeśli ktoś oglądał xD to w zasadzie jest mój prezent dla mnie samej za dzielne kończenie tak wielu opowiadań xD / dla MMGP 2014 prompt 1**  
 **Seria 50 pierwszych randek, czyli 50 niesamowitych spotkań, które prowadzą do jednego xD**

* * *

Illegitimi thori, czyli dziecko z nieprawego łoża... nieślubne dziecko - jest to też termin prawniczy, którego używa się generalnie w sytuacjach tego typu, aby określić przedmiot sprawy

Derek rozsiadł się wygodniej na swoim skórzanym fotelu i spojrzał z nad okularów na zdenerwowanego, młodego mężczyznę, który stukał palcami o swoje kolano po drugiej stronie biurka. Chryste, coś tam nie do przeczytania. Genim 'Stiles' Williams był dwudziestoczterolatkiem, który jak wielu przed nim ubiegało się o posadę jego asystenta. Tym razem, jednak sprawa przedstawiała się inaczej, bo CV, które Derek trzymał w dłoniach wyglądało zbyt idealnie, żeby mogło być prawdziwe. Nie miał jednak dowodów na fałszerstwo, a wręcz przeciwnie…

\- Stiles? – spytał jeszcze raz, spoglądając na papier trzymany w dłoniach.

\- Dokładnie, proszę pana – odparł chłopak. – Imię, która nadała mi mama jest zbyt trudne…

\- Widzę – przerwał mu. Stiles mówił o wiele za dużo. Zauważył, to już po pierwszych minutach ich rozmowy. – Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego ktoś z takimi kwalifikacjami ubiega się wyłącznie o posadę mojego asystenta – wygłosił na głos swoje wątpliwości i obserwował, jak młody mężczyzna zagryza wargi ze zdenerwowania.

\- Jeszcze nie ukończyłem studiów – zaczął chłopak. – A nawet takie doświadczenie przyda mi się później.

Derek spojrzał jeszcze raz na zdjęcie i CV, a potem zdjął okulary, które zostawiły na jego nosie odciśnięty ślad. Jego siostra zawsze mu powtarzała, że powinien przerzucić się na kontakty, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Tym bardziej, że szkła nie były mu potrzebne przez okrągłą dobę, a jedynie do czytania, tak drobnych druczków, jak te tutaj.

\- Harvard – rzucił w stronę Williamsa. – Redaktor gazety uczelnianej, kilka publikacji do znanych pism prawniczych, współpraca przy kolejnych kilku – czytał dalej.

\- Tak – potwierdził Stiles, żując teraz dolną wargę.

Derek przyjrzał mu się, chyba po raz dziesiąty, zastanawiając się czego chłopak nie mówi. Ciemnoszary garnitur, który miał na sobie nie wyglądał na drogi, i chyba był za duży. Williams ewidentnie nie potrafił zawiązać swojego krawata i musiał mu ktoś w tym pomóc. Ścięte na krótko włosy odsłaniały całą jego młodą twarz, ale oczy…

\- Rozmawiałem, kilka tygodni temu z profesorem Isaakiem Laheyem na twój temat – zaczął po chwili.

\- Och! – zdziwił się Williams i to było, cholernie, dobrą emocją, bo to znaczyło, że wcale nie wymógł na swoim wykładowcy wsparcia. – Proszę puścić, to w niepamięć. Pan profesor… - westchnął.

\- …uważa, że nie powinieneś był wyjeżdżać do Nowego Jorku. Podobno dostałeś propozycję pracy w kancelarii w Bostonie… Ubiegało się o ciebie kilku head hunterów i prawdę powiedziawszy – urwał, ponownie spoglądając na CV – wcale im się nie dziwię.  
Stiles otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć na swoją obronę, ale szybko je zamknął.

\- Isaac mówił, także – podjął po chwili Derek – że zmarła ciotka, która się tobą opiekowała w Newton.

Williams splótł dłonie w pięści i spiął się nieznacznie.

\- Ponad rok temu. To, nie ma związku z moim wyjazdem z Massachusetts. Czasem, żeby pracować z najlepszymi, trzeba zaryzykować – powiedział Stiles. – Jeśli chce pan pracować z najlepszymi, panie Hale, ma pan przed sobą moje CV, oraz do dyspozycji pół roku mojego życia – dodał, opierając się wygodnie o krzesło.

Hale uśmiechnął się krzywo i w końcu wypuścił z dłoni kartki papieru.

\- Derek – poprawił go. – W firmie mówimy sobie po imieniu – dodał i wstał, czekając, aż jego gość zrobi to samo, po czym podał mu dłoń.

\- Stiles – odparł tamten, ściskając ją lekko.

ooo

Stiles nie był tak przerażony od czasu, gdy pod blokiem, w którym mieszkali odbyła się strzelanina. I nie chodziło bynajmniej o huk, czy krzyki. Tego dnia Claudia Williams spóźniła się do domu, prawie przyprawiając swojego syna o zawał.

Tak, więc Stiles nie był od dawna, tak przerażony, jak podczas rozmowy z Derekiem Halem. Facet był legendą nawet w Harvardzie. Sam, też skończył tę uczelnię, a potem zaczął pracować w jednej, z najbardziej szanowanych kancelarii prawnych w Nowym Jorku. Zrobił błyskawiczną karierę, dzięki swojej wiedzy i nieustępliwości i dzisiaj właśnie Stiles odkrył, dlaczego.

Derek Hale był wysportowanym trzydziestolatkiem z najbardziej seksownym uśmiechem jaki w życiu widział. Skrojony na miarę garnitur, zegarek z białego złota i parodniowy zarost dopełniał wizerunku człowieka sukcesu.

Stiles niemal dostał palpitacji, gdy mężczyzna wspomniał o jego profesorze, ponieważ Lahey był naprawdę zdolny do wszystkiego, żeby tylko zatrzymać go przy sobie. Zaczęli ostatnio wspólną pracę nad dość poważnym artykułem i Williams doskonale wiedział, że jest potrzebny mężczyźnie do wyszukiwania informacji. Z tym, że to akurat mógł robić z Nowego Jorku. Nawet rozmowy mogli prowadzić na odległość.

Kiedy, więc Derek zaaprobował jego ofertę, serce niemal wyskoczyło mu z piersi.

ooo

Derek nie był znany ze swojej słonecznej osobowości i doskonale o tym wiedział. Przeważnie podczas pierwszych rozmów starał się zrobić dobre wrażenie, ponieważ to ono zostawało najdłużej w cudzej pamięci, ale dotyczyło, to głównie klientów. Prawdą było, że współpraca z nim była trudna, a przynajmniej nie najłatwiejsza.

Stiles o dziwo dostosował się dość szybko, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, pozostali członkowie zespołu odnosili się do niego z dużym szacunkiem i kulturą, co przeważnie im się nie zdarzało. Konkurencja w kancelarii była spora. Wiadomo było, że zostaną tylko najlepsi, więc Derek z tym większą podejrzliwością spoglądał na wesoło plotkującą z chłopakiem Lydię Martin, sekretarką jednego ze współzałożycieli kancelarii. Według hierarchii istniejącej w biurze, ona stała najwyżej, Stiles natomiast jako najmłodszy z zespołu na pewno, jeszcze nie dorastał jej do pięt.

Dni jednak mijały, niezakłócane niczym szczególnym. Powoli wracali na właściwe tory po śmierci jednego z współzałożycieli, Johna Stilinskiego, którego spadkobierca do tej pory odmawiał spotkania z udziałowcami. Chłopak w zasadzie pojawił się znikąd, a przynajmniej tak twierdził Vernon Boyd IV, jeden z prawników, z którymi Derek współpracował, na co dzień. Nikt nie przypuszczał, że stary Stilinski ma syna.

\- Stiles – przywołał chłopaka, jak co rano, a Williams, jak każdego ranka przyniósł mu kawę. – Trzeba…

\- …odebrać garnitury z pralni – dokończył za niego, stawiając filiżankę na stole. – Już to załatwiłem – dodał.

\- Dobrze – odparł. – Masz dokumenty sprawy McVernon kontra Spinney? Doszukałeś się czegoś ciekawego? – spytał, bo umysł chłopaka był niesamowity. To, jak wiązał ze sobą fakty i wynajdywał precedensy nawet sprzed stu lat, zasługiwało na niejedno, ciepłe słowo, od których jednak Derek nie był specjalistą.

\- Jak do tej pory, nie. Nie spotkałem się z niczym takim, ale podzwonię w kilka miejsc… - urwał Stiles.

\- Dobrze – odparł i machnął w stronę drzwi, odsyłając dzieciaka. – Daj znać, jeśli coś znajdziesz. Do końca następnego tygodnia musimy zamknąć tą sprawę – dorzucił tylko.

Stiles miał kilka zalet, których nie można było nie zauważyć. Mimo wcześniejszych obaw Dereka, potrafił być cichy. Nie protestował, gdy musiał wypełnić nawet najgłupsze czasem polecenia i nie zasłaniał się swoimi zbyt wysokimi kwalifikacjami, dzięki czemu Hale mógł poświęcić swój czas na inne rzeczy. Williams, również nie plotkował i im dłużej przebywał z pozostałymi członkami z zespołu, tym bardziej zamykał się w sobie. Co zapewne mogłoby dziwić, gdyby nie to, że Hale po pierwszym dniu w kancelarii zaczął robić, to samo. Nigdy nie wiadomo było, co ci ludzie wykorzystają przeciwko tobie.

Dzięki czemu ugruntował swoją pozycję i teraz z każdym dniem ją wzmacniał. Dyskrecja – to było coś, co należało cenić w obecnych czasach.

Stiles początkowo był niezdarny. Nie potrafił się odnaleźć w nie-akademickim środowisku, ale dzień po dniu, oswajał się. Oczywistym było, że nie do końca nadąża za wszystkimi tutaj. Życie na uczelni toczyło się całkiem innymi torami. Dokładność i systematyczność były cechami cenionymi, ale równie mocno, zazdrośni koledzy mogli za nie nienawidzić.  
Szczególnie, że pomimo całej swojej otwartości, Stiles wydawał się mieć naprawdę poważne problemy z komunikacją międzyludzką. Dygresje, które wnosił do rozmów, nie zawsze były rozumiane przez wszystkich. Nie każdy miał na tyle dużo czasu w domu, żeby po pracy jeszcze wyskoczyć do kina i być na bieżąco z nowym filmem. Niektórzy pracę zanosili do domów, a Stiles był jednym z nielicznych, który prawie nie musiał, tego robić. Miał niezwykły talent do wyszukiwania informacji, a co najważniejsze – wykorzystywania ich w życiu, co na pewno pomoże mu w przyszłej pracy prawnika – to Derek zauważał już teraz.

Stiles był kompetentny i zarazem gapowaty. Cały czas wydawało się, że jego myśli błądzą daleko stąd, ale przeważnie szybko wracał do rzeczywistości. Młody mężczyzna stanowił pewien paradoks, łączył w sobie, tak wiele przeciwstawnych cech, że Hale czasami wątpił, że Stiles jest realny. Z równym zacięciem potrafił rozprawiać o prawie administracyjnym, jak i superbohaterach. Zapominał dokumentów z domu, ale pamiętał ich treść…  
Derek spojrzał, jeszcze raz przez oszklone drzwi na skupionego teraz na ekranie Williamsa i nie mógł pozbyć się przeświadczenia, że coś jest nie tak.

ooo

Kancelaria Argent&Stilinski przynajmniej raz w miesiącu organizowała spotkania firmowe, by pracownicy mogli wzajemnie się poznać i zacieśnić więzy. Oczywiście mimo, to wciąż obowiązywały pewne konwenanse, ale atmosfera przeważnie się rozluźniała. Kiedy dwa tygodnie temu, podobne spotkanie zorganizowano, by poinformować wszystkich o śmierci Johna Stilinskiego, Derek widział jakie zamieszanie nastąpiło. W dobie kryzysu i niezbyt przychylnym pracownikom, pomysłom Chrisa Argenta, to Stilinski był buforem, który dawał im nadzieję na kolejne lata wspólnej pracy. To nawet nie chodziło o to, że Argent chciał zmniejszyć personel, który w obecnej chwili zajmował dwa piętra w biurowcu. Chris nie potrafił utrzymać przy sobie najważniejszych klientów, a to naprawdę nie było dobre dla wizerunku firmy, dlatego każdy z nadzieją czekał, aż pojawi się spadkobierca. Ten jednak nie był ani na firmowym przyjęciu ani na pogrzebie. Boyd, jako wykonawca testamentu posiadał tylko numer telefonu do mężczyzny, który został mu dostarczony tego samego dnia z notką, że 'illegitimi thori' potrzebuje czasu na przemyślenie, co przynajmniej powiedziało im coś o nowym szefie.

Na pewno znał się na prawie, chociaż Derek nie wiedział, jak można zastanawiać się nad przyjęciem ponad pięćdziesięciu milionów. Tak wyceniano majątek Stilinskiego, który co do centa przepisał na syna.

\- Stiles – powiedział do chłopaka, który siedział aktualnie na kanapie i wklepywał w edytorze poprawki do przygotowanych wcześniej umów. Williams jakimś cudem nauczył się rozszyfrowywać jego charakter pisma, co dotąd uznawano za kod tej samej klasy, co słynna enigma.

\- Wszystko jesteś w stanie przeczytać? – spytał tak dla pewności, otwierając nowy plik. Zawsze lubił robić odręczne notatki, co bardzo ułatwiało pracę, bo nie musiał przeskakiwać z okienka do okienka, ale wprowadzanie ich później było udręką. Albo poprawianie błędów osoby, która wprowadzała je za niego.

\- Profesor Lahey, też powinien zostać kryptologiem – odparł tylko, nawet nie podnosząc głowy. – I naprawdę dziękuję, że nie posłuchałeś go i dałeś mi tę pracę – dodał.

Derek uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Myślisz, że Isaac próbował mnie od tego odwieść? – spytał rozbawiony, a głowa Stilesa uniosła się znad komputera, po raz pierwszy od godziny. – Isaac nigdy, by tego nie zrobił. Powiedział mi, że jesteś zdolny, ale nieukształtowany i powinieneś zająć się badaniami, a nie faktycznym zawodem.

Stiles westchnął przeciągle.

\- Mniej więcej czegoś takiego spodziewałem się po profesorze – rzucił, wydymając lekko usta z niezadowoleniem.

\- A zamierzasz pracować w zawodzie? – spytał, bo dotąd o tym nie rozmawiali, a Williams jakoś specjalnie nie przejawiał chęci uczestniczenia w rozprawach, w których Hale bronił lub oskarżał. Jak dotąd trzymał się z dala od sali rozpraw, faktycznie zajmując się głównie wyszukiwaniem informacji.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Do niedawna sądziłem, że to najlepszy pomysł pod słońcem. Wiesz, marzenie życia, ale… - urwał, ponownie wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. – Nie mam ochoty już kończyć studiów – dodał i przez chwilę wyglądał, jak ktoś kto zrzucił z siebie wielki ciężar.

\- Nie takiej odpowiedzi spodziewałem się po wzorowym studencie, który otrzymał pełne stypendium i którego chwali każdy wykładowca, z którym mam wciąż kontakt. A jest ich kilku… - zauważył Derek, kręcąc się na fotelu.

\- Nigdy nie miałeś chwil zwątpienia? Nawet przez moment nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym, gdzie idziesz i dlaczego? – spytał, skupiając nagle na Dereku całą swoją uwagę.

Hale zabębnił palcami o ściankę filiżanki i odstawił ją ostrożnie na talerzyk.

\- Raczej, jesteśmy w trochę innej sytuacji.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie sądzę, ale nie będę się upierał – odparł dyplomatycznie i wrócił do wcześnie przerwanej pracy.

Derek prawie pożałował wcześniejszych słów, ale nie wiedział, co mógłby jeszcze dodać, żeby chłopak się trochę bardziej otworzył. Williams stanowił zagadkę od chwili, w której stanął w progu jego gabinetu. Początkowo wyglądał, jak zagubione szczenię, podczas rozmowy wykazał, że ma jaja i jest zdecydowany. W pracy był po prostu posłuszny, ale jakby wycofany. Być może, to dlatego zdecydował się na tę posadę, żeby obejrzeć prawników od tej drugiej strony, ale to nie wyjaśniało dlaczego nie brał czynnego udziału w rozprawach.

Derek prawie sądził, że konkurencja wysłała chłopaka na przeszpiegi, ale rekomendacja Isaaca była dostatecznym dowodem na to, że to niemożliwe. Stiles był nieprzekupny i Lahley dowiedział się o tym, gdy jeden z jego kolegów z Harvardu próbował podpytać Williamsa o ich najnowsze badania. Chłopak zaryzykował wyniki własnego egzaminu, by pozostać lojalnym. Sprawa otarła się o rektora.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś pewien, tego co robisz, nigdy nie będziesz w tym dobry – powiedział po chwili, gdy jego gabinet wypełniło miarowe stukanie.

Stiles kiwnął tylko głową.

\- Isaac nie powinien się w ogóle do tego mieszać – westchnął w końcu chłopak. – Znaczy profesor Lahey – poprawił się i Derek nie mógł, nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.

\- Isaac bywa czasami po imieniu, z niektórymi ze swoich studentów – rzucił mimochodem, czekając, aż Stiles złapie przynętę.

Williams odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.

\- Isaac nie jest najłatwiejszy człowiekiem. Zawsze wściubia nos tam, gdzie nie powinien – wyjaśnił Stiles.

\- Bywa nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do ludzi, na których mu zależy – odparł Derek, bo to była cała prawda. I oczywiście sugestia, którą Stiles wychwycił momentalnie.

Głowa chłopaka podniosła się tak szybko, że Derek usłyszał przeskakujące w proteście kręgi szyjne. Stiles miał tak komicznie wielkie oczy, że nie sposób było się nie roześmiać. Nie byłby jednak jednym z najlepszych obrońców w tym mieście, gdyby nie potrafił utrzymać pokerowej twarzy, nawet w takiej sytuacji.

\- Myślisz, że spałem z Isaakiem, żeby dostać tutaj staż? – jęknął chłopak. – Nigdy nie spałem z Isaakiem – powiedział podniesionym tonem. – Pomagam mu cały czas w jego badaniach. I… On raz zasnął na moim łóżku, gdy pracowaliśmy do późna, ale my nigdy nie… - zająknął się i zarumienił tak bardzo, że Derek musiał uwierzyć mu na słowo.

Znał jednak Isaaka na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że Lahey nie 'zasypia zmęczony'. A, przynajmniej nie na przypadkowych łóżkach, przypadkowych studentów. Oczami wyobraźni widział już Isaaka, który totalnie nie wiedział, co się dzieje, gdy Stiles pewnie oddał mu swoje łóżko i został na kanapie. A może przeniósł się na posłanie współlokatora.

Prawdę powiedziawszy nie pamiętał już układu pokoi w akademikach. Rzadko też sypiał podczas studiów, więc to też mogło mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Stiles, wciąż patrzył na niego z czystym szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Wierzę ci – uspokoił go Derek. – Ale wiesz, że to nie byłby problem. Między Isaakiem, a tobą nie ma zbyt wielkiej różnicy wieku. I nie jest twoim profesorem. Moglibyście się spotykać… - zakończył, bo oczywiście jednocześnie prześwietlił w pamięci, co ważniejsze punkty statutu uczelni.

Stiles skrzywił się wymownie.

\- Przygotowany na wieczorne spotkanie? - spytał Derek, zmieniając szybko temat.

Stiles skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.


	2. Chapter 2

**suzie, niestety ff net nie ma opcji opowiadania prywatnie użytkownikom, którzy nie są zarejestrowani, więc zamacham tutaj. Ogromnie dziękuję za komentarz. Opowiadanie jest zakończone, więc spokojnie w miarę wyłuskania czasu będę je wrzucała. Napisałaś, że skończyły się tobie opowiadania polskie do TW. Uprzejmie informuję, że to tylko dlatego, że większość z fanek TW nie publikowała na ff net xD users / euphoria814 /works - to link do moich prac, ale na portalu ao3 jest mocno rozwinięta polska społeczność tego fandomu :) Na ff net staram się wrzucam zbetowane opowiadania, żeby nie mordować się z podmienianiem, więc to trochę zajmie, co mam nadzieję zrozumiesz.**

 **Uf! Także kolejny rozdział i smacznego :)**

* * *

Kiedy spotkali się wieczorem w restauracji na zwyczajowej kolacji firmowej, chłopak wciąż był w melancholijnym nastroju. Jakby wcześniejsza rozmowa zmusiła go do ponownych przemyśleń.

Derek usiadł na stałym już miejscu obok Boyda, ignorując kompletnie Kate Argent, która wsunęła się na miejsce obok brata. Od kilku tygodni spotykała się z o wiele od siebie starszym prawnikiem, ale Chris zdawał się nie przejmować nowym romansem siostry. Ich stolik nie był duży, więc tym bardziej odczuli brak Johna, którego miejsce pozostało puste, jakby czekało na następcę Stilinskiego. Jak dotąd nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, by je zająć. Zresztą na razie nie było to konieczne, bo sytuacja w firmie była stabilna.

Derek czekał niecierpliwie na koniec kolacji, ponieważ w zasadzie najważniejsze rozmowy odbywały się po niej, gdy każdy z kieliszkiem w ręku przemieszczał się po sali. Alkohol rozluźniał obyczaje i języki, co niejednokrotnie ułatwiło mu pracę. Ponieważ, żeby dobrze ją wykonywać potrzebował informacji.

\- Co z nowym spadkobiercą? – spytał Chris, patrząc wyczekująco na Boyda, który dopił swój kieliszek wina i odstawił już pusty na tacę, którą niósł kelner.

\- Jestem z nim w stałym kontakcie – odparł prawnik.

Derek wiedział, że to kłamstwo, no chyba, że ktoś uważał SMS-a dziennie za stały kontakt. Mężczyzna, wciąż się nie ujawnił, chociaż przesyłał na bieżąco potrzebne dokumenty do firmy i sygnował wszystko nieczytelnym podpisem, jakby bał się zdradzić swoje nazwisko. Derek niemal oczekiwał, że pewnego dnia na kartce papieru pojawią się trzy iksy.

\- Niedługo odbędzie się kolejne spotkanie udziałowców. Ludzie się niepokoją – dodał Argent, ale Derek już nie słuchał, bo stojący dotąd pod ścianą Stiles, odtrącił rękę Lydii, która uparcie próbowała mu poprawić mu krawat.

Williams, przynajmniej na dzisiejszy wieczór postarał się, aby nie odstawać od reszty. Zapięta pod szyję koszula i spinki w mankietach sprawiły, że wyglądał o wiele mniej niechlujnie, chociaż Derek wiedział, że to tylko pozory. Sam też miał problemy z dostosowaniem się do środowiska. Nieważne, jak drogi garnitur kupiłby i tak widać było, że nie czuł się w nim dobrze. Aczkolwiek w przypadku Stilesa nie sądził, aby chłopak, kiedykolwiek do tego przywykł.

Derek sięgnął po kolejny kieliszek wina, idąc w ich kierunku. Obiecał Isaakowi, że będzie się opiekował jego pupilkiem, który według Laheya był lekko niedostosowany społecznie, czego akurat Hale nie dostrzegał, jak do tej pory. Lydia parsknęła coś, ale po chwili opamiętała się i zdjęła rękę z jego ramienia, co jednak nie uspokoiło Williamsa.

\- Miły wieczór, prawda? – zaczął, gdy znalazł się w zasięgu głosu.

Stiles uniósł swój kieliszek w niemym toaście.

\- Oczywiście, że jest miły – odparła Kate Argent podchodząc wraz z nowym znajomym. – Lydia – skinęła asystentce swojego brata.

Derekowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak uśmiechnąć się krzywo.

\- Widzę, że firma się rozrasta. Nie wiedziałam, że masz nowego asystenta. Ucieknie, jak pozostali? – spytała słodko.

\- Stiles, poznaj Kate Argent – przedstawił chłopaka.

\- Stiles? – spytała zaskoczona.

Williams wzruszył ramionami, ale gdy kobieta, wciąż czekała na odpowiedź, odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

\- Mam dość kłopotliwe imię – wytłumaczył. – Nazywam się Williams – odparł.

Kate zaśmiała się szczerze rozbawiona.

\- Widzisz Richardzie? – zwróciła się do mężczyzny obok. – Kolejny Williams, założę się, że przyszły prawnik – zaszczebiotała. – Może jesteście spokrewnieni.

\- Nie sądzę, skarbie – odparł z niezbyt przyjemnym uśmiechem mężczyzna, spoglądając wymownie na marynarkę i krawat Stilesa.

Stiles uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust, ale nie wydawał się urażony. Nie był też do końca odprężony i zerkał z niepokojem, raz po raz na żartującego teraz ze wszystkimi mężczyznę. Hale zamrugał zaskoczony, bo o ile wzrok go nie mylił, obaj mieli podobne ułożenie kości policzkowych i kształt małżowin usznych. A te cechy były genetyczne.

Towarzysz Kate pochwycił jego wzrok, bo spojrzał na niego kpiąco, a potem poprowadził kobietę dalej.

Derek kiwnął w stronę Boyda i przeprosił, przenosząc się na korytarz. Vernon wspominał mu wcześniej o pewnej sprawie, którą musieli obgadać bez obecności Chrisa. Jeden z głównych klientów, firma IT została pozwana o naruszenie praw autorskich. Boyd nie był pewien, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, ale po drugiej stronie stała kancelaria Williamsów, a pojawienie się Richarda u nich nie mogło zapowiadać niczego dobrego. Bez silnego kierownictwa Argent&Stilinski było osłabione. Niestety, Chris nie rozumiał tych delikatnych zawirowań i zlecił prywatne śledztwo, żeby sprawdzić prawdziwość pozwu. To mogło rozwścieczyć klienta, a wtedy wygrany czy przegrany proces nie stanowiłby problemu.

Straciliby kilkadziesiąt milionów rocznie.

Derek kątem oka zauważył Richarda Williamsa, wyprowadzającego Stilesa za ramię. Obaj ewidentnie się kłócili i policzki chłopaka były całkiem purpurowe od nietłumionej złości. Hale wątpił, żeby widzieli go z tej odległości, ale nie rozróżniał też słów. Williams w pewnej chwili wyciągnął książeczkę czekową i zaczął bazgrolić coś na pierwszej stronie. Zanim jednak wydarł kartkę, Stiles chwycił za notesik i wsadził do jednego z wazonów, które stały dla ozdoby w lobby, po czym wylał do niego zawartość swojego kieliszka.

Stiles najwyraźniej miał faktycznie zasady, chociaż słowa Laheya nie potrzebowały potwierdzenia. Nozdrza Richarda rozszerzyły się z wściekłości i Derek uznał, że pora, aby wkroczył do akcji.

Pospiesznie przeciął pomieszczenie i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zgubiłeś Kate? – spytał grzecznie.

Williams oderwał wzrok od Stilesa i wyszczerzył się nieszczerze.

\- Niestety, tak – odparł mężczyzna. – Widziałeś ją?

\- Wydawało mi się, że zmierzała w stronę Chrisa. – Spojrzał na niego wymownie, więc Richard kiwnął mu głową kompletnie, ignorując Stilesa i wrócił z powrotem na salę.  
Boyd akurat wybrał ten moment, żeby wyjść na korytarz. I zanim Derek zdążył, o cokolwiek spytać, Stilesa już nie było.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał Vernon, patrząc w ślad za odchodzącym chłopakiem.

\- Richard Williams próbował przekupić mojego asystenta – westchnął Hale.

\- Zwolnisz go?

\- Nie. Żałuj, że tego nie widziałeś. Stiles zabrał mu książeczkę czekową i wylał na nią szampana – powiedział, wskazując na wazon.

Vernon uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Wiesz, że chodzą plotki, że są spokrewnieni? Ten twój chłopak i Williamsowie. Senior startuje na senatora w tym roku.

\- I? – spytał Derek, nie bardzo wiedząc do czego zmierza ta rozmowa.

\- Senior rodu ma na imię Genim.

Derek zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał uważniej na przyjaciela.

\- Coś sugerujesz?

Vernon wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nic specjalnego, ale wolałbym wiedzieć kim jest mój asystent i dlaczego wybrał akurat tę kancelarię – dodał.

ooo

Stiles nie cierpiał przyjęć. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie bywał na takich zbyt często. Głównie przeszkadzał mu garnitur, wszechobecna dwulicowość i konwenanse. Matka nauczyła go wszystkiego, co powinien wiedzieć o poruszaniu się podczas takich imprez, więc skwapliwie wykorzystywał jej sugestie.

Już w chwili, gdy do pomieszczenia weszła Kate Argent, wiedział kim jest jej towarzysz i przez prawie cały wieczór starał się ich unikać. Z drugiej strony chciał ,chociaż kilka minut poza biurem spędzić z Derekiem, ale kobieta wydawała się śledzić jego szefa.

Stiles wiedział, że to był przepis na katastrofę. Już w chwili, gdy Hale przeciął pomieszczenie, by przebić się do ich niewielkiej grupki, Argent oderwała się od swojego brata i poprowadziła swojego gościa w ich stronę. Scotta niestety nigdzie nie było, więc nie miał nawet, jak dać mu znać, że potrzebuje pomocy.

Nazwisko Williams było tak znane w Nowym Jorku, że tylko czekał na pierwsze komentarze. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu żałował, że nie zmienił go na coś bardziej anonimowego. Podobnie, jak imienia po dziadku, które stało jako drugie zaraz po tym, którego nie dało się normalnie wypowiedzieć. Zapewne zabezpieczenie jego matki, aby nigdy nie wstydził się kim jest.

Richard oczywiście udał, że go nie rozpoznaje, ale Stiles widział błysk w jego oku. Ostatni raz wiedzieli się ponad trzynaście lat temu i to była raczej krótka rozmowa. Richard próbował wtedy przekupić jego matkę, żeby oddała dziecko do sierocińca i wróciła na łono rodziny. Claudia nie zgodziła się i w dwa lata później zmarła na raka. Stiles dowiedział się potem, że informacje o chorobie dostała od lekarzy jakiś czas wcześniej, ale na skuteczne leczenie było już za późno.

Nigdy potem ze Scottem o tym nie rozmawiali. Chociaż czuł, że Melissa wiedziała, że facet w limuzynie, który podjechał pod ich dom pewnego, czerwcowego poranka musiał być kimś, z tajemniczej rodziny mamy. Po śmierci Claudii wysłali nawet zawiadomienie na adres, który Richard zostawił, ale Stiles nigdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Zresztą za bardzo jej też nie oczekiwał, a potem przeprowadził się z McCallami do Newton.

Richard oczywiście wyciągnął go na korytarz, gdy tylko Kate wyszła do toalety. Stiles nie chciał robić scen, bo już i tak patrzono na niego, jak na wyrzutka społecznego. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie pasuje do tego świata. Najchętniej zamknąłby się w uczelnianej bibliotece i wspierał badania Isaaca, ale pozostawienie tutaj Scotta samego byłoby bestialstwem. Obiecali się wzajemnie pilnować, i jak do tej pory McCall wywiązywał się z braterskiej przysięgi.

Richard syczał i pluł, ział nienawiścią dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak trzynaście lat temu. Nie zdał sobie jednak sprawy, że Stiles od pewnego czasu nie jest już przerażonym dziesięciolatkiem, ale dorosłym, świadomym mężczyzną.

\- Nie chcę waszych pieniędzy – warknął, gdy Williams sięgnął po książeczkę czekową. – Nie zrezygnuję z pracy.

\- Widzę, jak się ubierasz – sarknął tamten. – Doskonale wiem, że potrzebujesz pieniędzy. Jeśli znikniesz z miasta…

\- Nie – wypluł. – Nigdy więcej nie będę przed wami uciekał – dodał.

Nie był pewien, ale chyba zalał książeczkę czekową szampanem. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Richard go uderzy i wtedy zjawił się Derek. Hale stanowił przykład idealnego obrońcy; zawsze dokładnie tam, gdzie powinien być. Już wcześniej w firmie pojawiał się w takich chwilach, gdy Stiles nie chciał kontynuować odpowiedzi na zbyt wścibskie pytania Lydii Martin.

Derek miał coś w sobie, co powstrzymywało słowotok u ludzi. Może to kwestia jego spokoju albo opanowania – Stiles nie wiedział, jednak za bardzo nie obchodziło go źródło. Pewność siebie Hale'a imponowała mu od początku. Derek miał też jedną, bardzo ważną cechę – szanował prywatność ludzi i nie zadawał pytań pierwszy. Czekał, aż ktoś się otworzy się na tyle, żeby samemu opowiedzieć swoją opowieść – a Stiles z tego skorzystał po raz kolejny, wychodząc z przyjęcia zanim Hale zdążył otworzyć usta.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles szczerze wierzył, że w końcu Derek straci cierpliwość i sam zapyta go o zajście podczas przyjęcia. Williamsowie byli znaną w świadku adwokackim rodziną i zapewne tylko przez łut szczęścia Derek nie zainteresował się jego nazwiskiem podczas ich pierwszej rozmowy.

Hale obserwował go coraz uważniej, gdy Stiles wchodził do jego gabinetu przynosząc mu dokumenty. Milczał jednak, bo jeśli Derek był w czymś naprawdę dobry, to w wyciąganiu zeznań samą ciszą. Stiles coraz gorzej znosił brak dźwięków, a gabinet Hale'a był najbardziej wyciszonym pomieszczeniem na tym piętrze.

\- Możesz zapytać – powiedział w końcu Stiles, odkładając dokumenty na stolik.

Sprawa wydawała się z pozoru prosta, ale te handlowe w ciągu sekundy potrafiły przybrać najgorszy obrót. Po, to chyba produkowano tak obszerne Statuty Zarządu, aby odwołanie kogokolwiek graniczyło z cudem, a jeśli nie uda im się tego przeprowadzić w ciągu najbliższego miesiąca, prawie na pewno stracą klienta.

Derek spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów.

\- Nie interesuje mnie życie prywatne moich pracowników – powiedział spokojnie Hale i wrócił do czytania jakiejś mega długiej umowy.

Stiles tylko modlił się w duchu, aby nie musiał jej poprawiać. Czasami znajdował luki w dokumentach, które tworzył Derek, ale zdarzało się to o wiele za rzadko. Hale natomiast uważał najwyraźniej, że sam fakt, że nie znalazł błędu oznaczało, że szukał w złym miejscu albo zbyt krótko.

Scott marudził ilekroć widział go z kopiami i mazakami w ich mieszkaniu po godzinach pracy, ale Stiles naprawdę zaczynał to uwielbiać. Nigdy na siłę nie szukał dziury w całym, ale to zaczynało być przyjemne. Tym bardziej, że Derek docelowo przygotowywał go do tworzenia podobnych umów i statutów. Dokumenty, które dostawał od Hale'a były zapewne, pierwotnie pisane przez kogoś niższego stopniem w firmie, ale Stiles rzucił okiem na kilka podobnych. Ilość treści, którą nadpisywał Derek własnoręcznie, przewyższała nakład pracy każdego z tych praktykantów.

I może Scott uważał, to za męczące i niepotrzebne, ale to naprawdę fascynowało Stilesa, na jak wiele sposobów można było sformułować zdanie, aż do chwili, gdy jego niekorzystna lub inna interpretacja nie była już możliwa.

\- Poważnie, możesz spytać – powiedział Stiles, ponieważ ostatnim czego chciał, to ta dojmująca cisza.

Nie chciał się też do końca łamać. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Derek tak często wymieniał asystentów. Hale wydawał się czasami szorstki w obyciu, ale w zasadzie nigdy go nie obraził. Na pewno mieli więcej klientów, niż ktokolwiek na tym piętrze, więc i nakłady pracy były większe, ale to był raczej powód do dumy. A, przynajmniej tak uważał Stiles.

\- Plotki też mnie nie interesują – odparł Derek, jakby w ogóle go nie słyszał.

Od plotek była Lydia. To ona bardzo szybko skojarzyła ich nazwiska. I jeśli była, przez to trochę milsza, nie zamierzał na razie wyciągać żadnych wniosków. Wciąż ze Scottem nie zdecydowali czy zostaną w Nowym Jorku. Plan podbicia serca Allison utknął w martwym punkcie i Stiles od początku wiedział, że McCall nie powinien był przemierzać połowy kraju, tylko dlatego, że spojrzała na niego przychylniej. A, przynajmniej nie powinien był robić tego od razu po skończeniu studiów.

\- Nie pytasz, bo sądzisz, że nie powiem ci prawdy? – zainteresował się Stiles i poczuł, że robi mu się gorzej.

To zwróciło uwagę Dereka. Mężczyzna ściągnął okulary z nosa i odłożył je na biurko. Gdyby wszystko było dobrze, siedzieliby naprzeciwko siebie. Tymczasem Stiles pochylał się nad niskim stolikiem do kawy, a Derek starał się usiąść wygodniej w swoim skórzanym fotelu, na który wydał o wiele za dużo, skoro już po godzinie bolały go plecy.

\- Gdybyś zapytał, powiedziałbym ci. Nie mam zwyczaju kłamać – powiedział Stiles.

\- Nie podjąłem jeszcze decyzji czy interesuje mnie, czy jesteś z nimi spokrewniony czy nie – poinformował go Derek, trudnym do odczytania tonem.

\- Więc jestem zwolniony? – spytał Stiles może odrobinę podniesionym głosem.

Od cholernego przyjęcia minęły trzy dni, ale nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Derek mógł przez ten czas sprawdzać warunki jego zwolnienia. Jednak, jakoś nie chciało mu się, w to wierzyć.

\- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem – odparł Derek i był tak cholernie irytująco spokojny, że Stiles zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, żeby tylko nie powiedzieć czegoś nieodpowiedniego. – Nie wiem, czy mnie interesuje czy jesteś z tych Williamsów, skoro ewidentnie nijak nie wpływa, to na twoją pracę – ciągnął dalej. – Isaac wspomniałby mi o czymś tak ważnym, a to oznacza, że on nie wie. Williamsowie nie studiują po cichu i nie utrzymują się na stypendiach. Nie szukają pracy podczas studiów – wymieniał spokojnie.

Stiles poczuł, że jego policzki płoną.

\- Jestem tym Williamsem – powiedział bardzo cicho. – Richard jest moim wujem. Mało osób pamięta, że miał młodszą siostrę. Była moją matką. Wyprowadziła się z domu, a raczej uciekła z niego, gdy miała dziewiętnaście lat – wyjaśnił i gdy raz słowa popłynęły z jego ust, nie potrafił przestać mówić. – Zamieszkała w jednej z chicagowskich dzielnic, a obok nas mieszkali McCallowie.

\- Nas? – spytał Derek.

\- Byłem w drodze – przyznał sucho, starając się brzmieć, jak najbardziej neutralnie.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu opowiadał tę historię i nie zamierzał jej powtarzać.

Błysk zrozumienia w oczach Dereka był wszystkim czego mógł oczekiwać.

\- Melissa jest ciotką, która zmarła w Newton. Przeprowadziliśmy się tam, gdy zdecydowaliśmy się studiować ze Scottem prawo, ale ona sporo chorowała i… - urwał. – Nie miałem i nie mam kontaktu z Williamsami, ale najwyraźniej jeden z nich startuje do Kongresu. Nie zamierzam mieć z nimi kontaktu, co jednocześnie oznacza, że nie zamierzam wykorzystywać swojego pochodzenia przeciwko nim – dodał, żeby mieli z Derekiem jasność.

Nigdy nie chciał stać się przedmiotem szantażu. Melissa sugerowała raz czy dwa, że mógłby poprosić ich o pieniądze, ale to oznaczałoby, że musiałby porozmawiać, chociaż z jednym z klanu.

Czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję Dereka, ale mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem kiwnął głową, jakby przyjmował, to wszystko do wiadomości.

\- Jak mówiłem, nie jestem zainteresowany życiem prywatnym moich pracowników – powtórzył Derek spokojnie, nie wrócił jednak do przerwanego czytania. – Poproś Scotta, żeby przyszedł tutaj z Boydem, gdy tylko skończą spotkanie z klientem. Odwołaj nasze spotkania do końca dnia – polecił.

Stiles zamarł, bo to była kolejna rzecz, która wytrącała go z równowagi. Derek nigdy nie dawał normalnych odpowiedzi. Przeważnie, po prostu rzucał jakieś pozornie niepowiązane z sobą uwagi, a potem czekał na rozwój sytuacji.

ooo

Obserwowanie Stilesa nie dostarczyło mu żadnych, nowych informacji. Chłopak, jednak wydawał się wyraźnie spięty, gdy opowiadał o rodzinie. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że w ciągu kolejnych trzech dni jego garderoba zmieniła się nie do poznania. Wyblakłe krawaty o nijakich kolorach zostały zastąpione przez modne wzory i dość drogie materiały. Nie na tyle, żeby przykuć uwagę kogokolwiek, ale Stiles zaczynał dobijać do standardów biura. Derek nie pytał skąd chłopak miał pieniądze, ale możliwe, że mieszkali z McCallem w jakiejś obskurnej kawalerce. Sam pamiętał czasy, gdy utrzymywał się z pensji stażysty. I najchętniej zapomniałby o nich.

Boyd wszedł do jego gabinetu w jakąś dobrą godzinę później i wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego tym spotkaniem. Przeważnie unikali dłuższych pogawędek pod okiem Chrisa, ale ta sytuacja była wyjątkowa.

\- Wiem, kto przejrzy testament Johna Stilinskiego – powiedział Derek na powitanie.

Vernon zamarł centymetry nad kanapą, a potem spojrzał, na wciąż znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu asystentów. Scott i Stiles wpatrywali się w niego w lekkim szoku, który był uzasadniony. Nie rozmawiano o Stilinskim głośno, a o testamencie niemal nie wspominano. Tylko nieliczni widzieli go na oczy i jego domniemany potomek, na razie nie dostał go do rąk własnych. Chris, o to zadbał.

\- Stiles – odparł krótko Derek. – Stiles przejrzy testament i znajdzie sposoby na jego podważenie go.

Chłopak wgapił się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Szukacie sposobu na obalenie testamentu? Przecież… Przecież spadkobierca nie zdecydował nawet, czy w ogóle go przyjmuje – powiedział Stiles.

Boyd prychnął.

\- Stare zagranie. Kto nie chciałby pięćdziesięciu milionów? – spytał retorycznie Vernon.

\- Pewnie jego nieślubne dziecko, które nie chce go znać – powiedział Stiles i naprawdę wyglądał na poddenerwowanego.

\- Spokój – warknął Derek. – Nie szukamy sposobu, aby obalić testament, ale musimy być przygotowani na ewentualność, że ktoś, może to zrobić. Niezależnie od tego czy spadkobierca się ujawni i przejmie kancelarię czy nie – dodał, spoglądając na wszystkich. – Chris doprowadzi firmę do ruiny, a to oznacza, że ludzie stracą pracę. My, stracimy pracę – przypomniał im.

Błysk zrozumienia w oczach Stilesa był czymś naprawdę przyjemnym. Rzadko miał do czynienia z ludźmi, którzy faktycznie myśleli. Stiles zresztą w odróżnieniu od jego poprzednich asystentów, potrafił ciężko pracować i nie narzekał. Jako jedyny do tej pory faktycznie wywiązywał się ze swoich obowiązków.

Derek nie miał złudzeń, że praca u niego stanowiła wieczne wakacje. Czasami zostawali naprawdę do późna w biurze, ale jeśli ktoś nie nauczył się ciężko pracować za młodu, nie miał później szans w prawdziwym życiu. I Stiles stanowił tego idealny przykład. Ambicja, inteligencja i pracowitość w jednym człowieku.

\- Sądzisz, że skoro w razie czego wszyscy razem wylecimy za niesubordynację albo coś podobnego, to ze Scottem będziemy lojalni? – spytał chłopak.

\- Nie. Wiem, że nie masz powiązań z Williamsami, podobnie jak Scott, a nie mam takiej pewności, jeśli chodzi o pozostałych – przyznał spokojnie.

Nie chciał obrazić chłopaka. Po prostu, faktycznie wiele ryzykowali. Jego kariera wisiała na włosku. Jeśli, cokolwiek wydałoby się z ich ustaleń, mógłby liczyć wyłącznie na posadę obrońcy z urzędu. Boyd był w podobnej sytuacji. Obaj jednak wiedzieli, że jeśli Chrisowi uda się obalić testament, Williamsowie przejmą ich kancelarię.

\- Koleś – wyrwało się Scottowi.

\- Daj mi chwilę – powiedział Stiles.

Dokładnie tak jak Derek sądził, McCall był tutaj tym może i rok starszym, ale podporządkowującym się. Stiles miał cechy naturalnego przywódcy, które prawnikowi bywały pomocne. Chłopak pewnie nie rozpoznawał tego w sobie, wciąż skupiony na swoich wadach i kompleksach, które wyniósł z czasów, gdy nie mogli się ze Scottem pochwalić indeksami najlepszej uczelni w kraju.

Teraz, gdy poznał całą historię, wszystko zaczęło się układać w logiczną całość. Stiles wypełnił swoje CV dziesiątkami dokonań, a miał być z czego dumny. Może nawet te słowa pod koniec wytrenował przed lustrem, żeby brzmieć bardziej przebojowo. Derek jednak nie czuł się oszukany, bo chłopak miał talent i potrafił myśleć. Niezatrudnienie go byłoby ogromną stratą nie tylko dla firmy.

\- Dobra – powiedział w końcu Stiles. – To nie tak, że moglibyście, cokolwiek robić za naszymi plecami – ciągnął dalej. – Zawsze wiem, gdy próbujesz się wcześniej urwać ze spotkań – dodał.

Derek nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami, bo zabrzmiało to naprawdę, jak oskarżenie. Tymczasem zdarzyło mu się, to najwyżej raz, ale Boyd miał być na sali rozpraw do późna, więc jedynie lunch pozostawał dla nich optymalnym terminem.

\- Zrobimy to – podjął Stiles. – Totalnie przejrzę ten testament, a Scott będzie miał oko na wszystko – dodał.

McCall wyglądał na nieprzekonanego.

\- Jeśli, to wyjdzie na jaw, powiemy, że nie mieliście z tym nic wspólnego – obiecał Derek, bo przynajmniej tyle mógł dla nich zrobić.

Pamiętał, jak sam był w ich wieku i bez pieniędzy. Z nazwiskiem, które bardziej ciążyło niż dawało profity. To John Stilinski wyciągnął wtedy do niego rękę i zamierzał jakoś uszanować, przynajmniej jego ostatnią wolę.

\- Co wiemy? – spytał ciekawie Stiles.

\- Spadkobierca na pewno przyjmie spadek – podjął Boyd. – Zaczął korzystać przed kilkoma dniami z funduszu, który Stilinski utworzył specjalnie na wszelki wypadek, gdyby sprawa się przeciągnęła. John musiał wiedzieć, że życie w Nowym Jorku jest drogie, ponieważ na tym koncie znajdują się dobre dwa miliony i są dostępne wyłącznie, gdy ktoś zna hasło, które John wysłał osobiście do swojego spadkobiercy – wyjaśnił.

Stiles zaczerwienił się lekko, jakby argumenty Boyda go osobiście urażały. Chłopak musiał się nauczyć, że nie zawsze się wygrywa. I nigdy nie powinien osobiście traktować takich sytuacji. To, że on nie chciał poznać swojego ojca, bo jak Derek mniemał – Stiles go nie znał, nie oznaczało, że ktokolwiek inny były równie, bardzo honorowy.

Pieniądze zmieniały ludzi nie do poznania. Stiles zresztą musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że zachowanie Lydii powoli zmieniało się wraz z kolejnymi plotkami, które dotyczyły Williamsów. Jeśli wyszłoby na jaw, że chłopak nie był nikim więcej, jak niechcianym bękartem, Martin zapewne traktowałaby go, jak wszystkich z lekką wyższością – lub nawet otwartą wrogością, odkąd zapewne poczułaby się urażona i oszukana.

Kobiety bywały bezlitosne.

\- Skupmy się na faktach. Jak wiele czasu mamy? I, co musimy zrobić? – spytał Scott, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

Derek nie znał go zbyt dobrze. Podobnie jak pozostali asystenci, po prostu przemykał korytarzami. Ignorował ich, chociaż znał ich imiona. Niektórzy przebijali się mocniej niż inni, jak Lydia Martin, której nie sposób było nie zauważyć.

\- Musimy przejrzeć cały testament w tym tygodniu – powiedział Boyd. – Pełną wersję mam ja, ponieważ jestem jego wykonawcą oraz każdy z akcjonariuszy, ponieważ to była wola Johna. Otworzył tak drogę wszystkim, którzy byliby zainteresowani podważeniem testamentu – dodał.

Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Najwyraźniej wskazał też spadkobiercy ludzi, którym może faktycznie ufać – stwierdził chłopak tonem, którego Derek nie potrafił rozszyfrować.


	4. Chapter 4

Boyd wydawał się o wiele mniej pewny siebie, gdy ich asystenci wyszli. Jego ramiona oklapły i stracił tę dziwną energię, którą Derek zawsze podziwiał, gdy obserwował Vernona podczas rozpraw. Nie był przekonany, czy chce poznać powód tej nagłej zmiany nastroju.

\- Czy jest coś czego mi nie powiedziałeś? – spytał w końcu Derek z westchnieniem.

\- Nie jestem tego taki pewien, czy spadkobierca przyjmie spadek. Chociaż logika wskazuje na to, że nikt nie porzuciłby pięćdziesięciu milionów. To nie są pieniądze, które zdobywasz łatwo, a nie każ mi nawet wspominać o prestiżu… - urwał Boyd.

\- Ale mówiłeś… - zaczął Derek.

Boyd potrząsnął przecząco głową, a potem przetarł swoje czoło, jakby znajdywały się na nim niewidzialne krople potu.

\- Nie ruszył pieniędzy – odparł mężczyzna. – Znaczy ewidentnie ma dostęp do pieniędzy, ale wypłacił kilkaset dolarów. Miałem nadzieję, że go wyśledzę po pieniądzach, dlatego cały czas sprawdzam konto, ale…

\- Kilkaset, jak trzydzieści setek czy…

\- Kilkaset, jak sześćset, może siedemset. Grosze – uściślił Boyd. – Wszystko jako gotówka. Nie płacił kartką. Kto ma dwa miliony i wypłaca tyle? Co w ogóle da się za, to kupić? – spytał ewidentnie retorycznie.

Derekowi jednak przychodziło kilka rzeczy na myśl. Czynsz potrafił być tani, jeśli nie szukało się najpiękniejszego apartamentowca w mieście. Jego gosposia mniej więcej tyle wydawała na zakupy spożywcze. Jako student przeżywał za tę kwotę niemal cały miesiąc.

\- Ktoś, kto nie chce spadku – westchnął Derek, zaczynając się obawiać najgorszego.

Możliwe, że spadkobierca liczył, że uda mu się spłacić tę niewielką 'pożyczkę'. Rozmowa ze Stilem uświadomiła mu, że bywały zadry, których nawet pięćdziesiąt milionów nie było w stanie spłacić.

Przez szklane drzwi mógł dostrzec, jak ich obu asystentów uzgadnia pomiędzy sobą szczegóły. Lydia Martin przyglądała im się otwarcie, nawet nie udając, że nie stara się podsłuchiwać. Atmosfera na ich piętrze zaczęła się zmieniać, gdy coraz więcej ludzi dostrzegło, że Argentowie mogą być ich jedynymi szefami. Do czegoś takiego miało nigdy nie dojść.

\- Tego się obawiam – odparł Boyd.

\- Okłamałeś naszych pracowników – stwierdził Derek.

\- Nie mogłem im powiedzieć, że wykonają całą pracę na darmo – przyznał Boyd bez cienia skruchy.

\- Ale ryzykują tak samo, jak my – zauważył.

Był pewien, że Stiles doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że bez nich nie będą mieli pracy. Scotta nie wiązało nazwisko, ale jego asystent nie miał mieć przed sobą łatwej przyszłości w zawodzie. Williamsowie nie zapominali i nie wybaczali.

ooo

Stiles nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. Dokumenty, które podrzucił mu Scott miały długość dobrej powieści, a w prawniczym bełkocie zaczynał się już gubić. Cały rozdział został poświęcony takiemu sformułowaniu, kim jest dokładnie spadkobierca, aby nie było konieczne używanie nazwisk. Stiles wątpił, aby John Stilinski poświęcił temu dokumentowi miesiąc czy dwa. To wyglądało na pracę życia. Tym przyjemniej rozszyfrowywał kolejne linijki i wcale nie dziwił się Boydowi, że ten nie tknął testamentu.

Obaj z Derekiem mieli normalne rozprawy do poprowadzenia czy ugody do zawarcia, które zabierały im dostatecznie dużo czasu.

Scott chodził po ich mieszkaniu, jakby nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca i Stiles zaczynał się irytować. Nie chodziło o sam odgłos kroków. Po prostu, jego przyjaciel, jego brat po raz pierwszy od dawna nie popierał jego decyzji. Nie powiedział jeszcze ani słowa, ale Stiles czuł, to wyraźnie.

\- Nie wierzę, żeby Allison była w to zamieszana – zaczął Scott.

Stiles zerknął na niego przelotnie. Urocza brunetka zaprzątała myśli Scotta od czasów Harvardu, dlatego jego najlepszy przyjaciel postanowił ubiegać się o posadę akurat w tej kancelarii adwokackiej. To było naprawdę idiotyczne, bo Scott pracował teraz na jednym piętrze wraz z nią i nadal nie potrafił się do niej odezwać. Gdyby nie Stiles, Allison nie wiedziałaby pewnie, że chodzili na jedną uczelnię.

\- Nikt nic, o niej nie mówił – odparł z westchnieniem.

Lojalność Scotta po prostu ściskała jego serce. Jednak jego brat ten jeden raz mógł mieć całkowitą rację. Chris zdawał się równie podenerwowany, co cała reszta, a Lydia dodatkowo próbowała zdobyć każde możliwe informacje na temat spadkobiercy. Nie pytała, jednak czy ten się pokaże, ale raczej kiedy. I Stiles z tonu jej głosu wnioskował, że nie miała nic negatywnego na myśli. A skoro była bliską współpracownicą Chrisa nasuwało się jedno.

\- Myślę, że problemem jest Kate – przyznał w końcu.

Nie był najlepszy w oskarżaniu kogokolwiek. Nie chciał też rozmawiać na ten temat z Derekiem. Mężczyzna mógł uznać, że był stronniczy, bo siostra Chrisa zawsze przyprowadzała Richarda Williamsa wraz z sobą. Jednak Chris zdawał się nie być tak ekstatycznie nastawiony do tych wizyt. Stiles prawie nie znał tamtej rodziny. Pewne wzmianki z gazet, które wycinała jego matka, pozwoliły mu poznać zaledwie ich liczebność. Słabo znał twarze, a jeszcze gorzej, jeśli chodziło o imiona. Wydawało mu się zawsze, że Williamsowie nie interesowali się jego matką do momentu, aż na ich progu pojawił się Richard.

Stiles go nie lubił, ale miał też ku temu powody. Zresztą ze wzajemnością.

\- Ona cały czas go przyprowadza – warknął Scott.

Williams faktycznie bywał w firmie po kilka razy w tygodniu i zawsze znajdował jakiś pretekst, aby przeparadować koło jego biurka w skrojonym na miarę garniturze, pachnąc jakby wyszedł świeżo od kosmetyczki. W ich byłej dzielnicy nie zrobiłby kilku kroków. Jednak zasady gry się zmieniły. Nie byli na ich terenie, ale w ogromnej kancelarii adwokackiej, gdzie asystentki biegały na szpilkach, a Lydia wyglądała lepiej, niż idealnie.

Nigdy nie czuł bardziej, że nie pasuje. Garnitury, które kupili ze Scottem okazały się nie takie. Nie chodziło o rozmiar, bo był prawidłowy – po prostu, to nie był ten materiał czy też ten krój. Nigdy dotąd nie zajmował się modą, ale najwyraźniej nie miał wyboru.

Widział zresztą, jak Derek obserwował jego źle zawiązane krawaty. Raz czy dwa wydawało mu się nawet, że Hale zamierza poprawić węzeł, co tylko przyprawiało go o mocniejsze rumieńce.

\- Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć – westchnął Scott. – Wczoraj stałem koło automatu do kawy, gdy przyszła Allison. Pytała, jak nam się pracuje. Czułem się dziwnie, wiedząc, że przeglądasz w tajemnicy testament… - jęknął.

\- Scott – jęknął. – A nie lepiej było zapytać, jak się jej pracuje? Z tego, co mi mówiłeś skończyła psychologię. Pewnie sobie nie wyobrażała, że po zdobyciu dyplomu zostanie asystentką w biurze tatusia. Wygląda mi na ambitną – rzucił.

\- Mówiła, że to nie był jej plan – mruknął Scott. – Ale, czy ktokolwiek jest w stanie zaplanować swoje życie? – spytał, wzruszając ramionami.

Stiles przygryzł wargi i zakrył twarz dłońmi. Miał w planach przebić się przez część dotyczącą spadkobiercy, ale chyba faktycznie wszystko spełzło na niczym. Drugi stos dokumentów, które musiał przejrzeć dla Dereka, leżał na podłodze, więc z westchnieniem sięgnął po pierwszą teczkę.

\- I, dlaczego musisz pracować akurat dla niego? Wiesz, że Hale bierze na siebie najwięcej spraw? – zaczął Scott. – Non stop siedzisz tylko w tych dokumentach…

\- Raczej nie spodziewałem się niczego innego, gdy wybierałem zawód – odparł, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

ooo

Chris ich obserwował – Derek zdał sobie z tego sprawę pewnego dnia. Argent przeważnie nie wychodził zbyt często ze swojego gabinetu, ale od czasu imprezy zaskakująco wiele razy przemierzał drogę do windy i z powrotem. Czasami wracał dopiero po kilku godzinach i Dereka nie martwiłyby te spotkania, gdyby Richard Williams nie pojawiał się w tym czasie w kancelarii, w towarzystwie Kate.

Stiles zawsze tężał na jego widok, chociaż nigdy nie rozmawiali. W zasadzie jego asystent zdawał się nawet unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z mężczyzną. Kiedy poznał ich lepiej, dostrzegał też narastającą złość Scotta, który musiał być zapewne, tym stającym w obronie młodszego kolegi. Przyjaciela. Może brata. Jeśli wychowywali się całe życie razem, zapewne byli bardziej zżyci, niż komukolwiek się wydawało.

Stiles zdawał się tak zaabsorbowany testamentem, że Derek zaczynał wątpić w jego przydatność na sali sądowej. Isaac miał rację nazywając chłopaka molem książkowym. Stiles potrafił przebijać się przez najbardziej skomplikowane dokumenty bez mrugnięcia okiem. I po jego spostrzeżeniach prawie nie musiał robić własnych notatek.

To nie zdarzało się tak często. Był przyzwyczajony do nienadążających za nim, leniwych asystentów, którzy zostali zesłani mu przez Chrisa jako dzieci dobrych znajomych. Nikt nie utrzymał stanowiska dłużej niż kilka tygodni, a Stiles zdawał się być pierwszym kandydatem, który nie zrezygnuje przed końcem stażu. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobi, gdy pół roku minie. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o kolejnej osobie, która zastąpi chłopaka.

W zasadzie młodego mężczyznę. Szczęka Stilesa nie miała dziecięcego kształtu, chociaż sama jego sylwetka, wciąż nie wyglądała zbyt okazale. Był szczupły, jak ktoś kto nie uprawia sportu, ale jednak rusza się na tyle dużo, żeby spalać na bieżąco kalorie. Stiles zresztą wydawał się nie potrafić usiedzieć na miejscu, więc to wiele wyjaśniało.

Tak jak teraz, gdy zajmował jego kanapę, pochylając się nad dokumentami z kolejnej, z rozpraw, które ich czekały. Chłopak podnosił głowę rzadko i Derekowi wydało się to dziwne. Żaden z jego poprzednich asystentów nigdy nie lubił wspólnego omawiania tematów. Może ze strachu przed tym jaką niewiedzą się wykażą. Albo po prostu zajmowali się częściej tym, co robiła Lydia, czyli biurowymi plotkami, a nie analizą dokumentów.

Stiles miał w sobie luz człowieka, który jest pewien swojej wiedzy. Kogoś, kto wykonywał swoją pracę i wiedział, że robi to dobrze. A, przynajmniej najlepiej jak mógł. A Derek naprawdę, niczego więcej, nigdy nie oczekiwał. Jego asystenci przybywali się tutaj uczyć.

Zrobił głębszy wdech zauważając, że Chris wparuje się w niego, jakby próbował coś wyczytać z jego twarzy. Argent jednak zniknął w drzwiach windy, a Derek zorientował się, że monotonne skrobanie długopisu Stilesa ucichło.

\- Myślę, że on gra na naszą korzyść – odparł chłopak całkowicie zaskakując go, a potem się skrzywił. – Czy znajdziesz dzisiaj trochę czasu, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać na spokojnie? – spytał, a potem spojrzał na Lydię przez szybę. – Nie w biurze – dodał.

Derek zsunął okulary z nosa i zaczął bębnić palcem o blat swojego stołu.

\- O dwudziestej – powiedział tylko.

ooo

Nie było niczym niecodziennym, że prawnicy spotykali się ze swoimi asystentami po godzinach. Boyd bardzo rzadko pracował do późna, ale Scott nie raz zarwał noc czy dwie. Sprawa ze Stilesem miała się jednak inaczej, bo chłopak był zawsze ze wszystkim na czas. Derek też lubił wolne popołudnia, które spędzał na siłowni. Potem zresztą wracał do mieszkania głównie po to, żeby przejrzeć plan kolejnego dnia i dokumenty, które Stiles czasem dostarczał mu przez gońca.

Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, więc jak chłopak wygląda poza pracą i przeżył niemały szok. Stiles wydawał się jeszcze bardziej szczupły, gdy miał na sobie zwykłą koszulkę z jakąś komiksową postacią i spodnie, które w odróżnieniu od garnituru, który nosił w pracy, były dopasowane.

Zwykle blada i nijaka twarz nabrała całkiem nowego wymiaru, gdy otoczyły ja kolory. Stiles wydawał się po prostu bardziej żywy.

Bar, w którym się spotkali, nie należał do jakichś wyjątkowo drogich miejsc, ale i tak otworzył im rachunek.

Stiles uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, jakby nie wiedział, co począć. Jego długie palce bębniły w stół i Derek nagle poczuł się wyjątkowo dziwnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj siedzą popijając napoje gazowane.

\- Nie masz ochoty na piwo? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Nie jestem fanem alkoholu – odparł Stiles, gryząc swoją wargę.

Możliwe, że dlatego wyglądała zawsze na tak czerwoną i opuchniętą.

\- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać? – zainteresował się Derek. – Czy testament… - zaczął, ale Stiles pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Myślę, że Chris też analizuje testament – odparł chłopak, wcale go nie zaskakując.

\- To jest raczej oczywiste – stwierdził Derek.

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. On jest tak samo zadowolony z nowej znajomości Kate, jak… ja – przyznał z pewnym wahaniem. – Nie jestem stronniczy. Nie w tej kwestii. Długo na ten temat myślałem i sądzę, że zdał sobie sprawę, że Kancelaria wymyka mu się z rąk. Nie wiem, ile ma udziałów w stosunku do tego, co ma Kate, ale wie, że nie jest w stanie wykupić tak wiele, by zachować niezależność. Stilinski, miał bodaj, pakiet większościowy – dodał Stiles.

\- Pięćdziesiąt dwa procent – odparł Derek, ponieważ to nie było tajemnicą.

\- No, więc wydaje mi się, że Chris nie ma takich pieniędzy, żeby w razie czego wykupić znaczącą część. Jego majątek jest współdzielony z siostrą. A Kate na pewno będzie popierać Richarda. Williamsowie zrobią wszystko, żeby się tutaj wkupić – ciągnął dalej Stiles i to faktycznie miało sens. – Chris uznał, że ma większe szanse dogadać się z kimś nieznanym, może nieznającym się na prawie, niż z oczywistym wrogiem – stwierdził.

Derek przygryzł wnętrze policzka, a potem bardzo powoli pokiwał głową. Widział Stilesa kilkakrotnie rozmawiającego z Lydią, ale ewidentnie nie docenił chłopaka. Asystentka Chrisa ostatnimi czasy zdawała się podenerwowana, a bardzo mało jej umykało. Może pod wpływem większych stresów, traciła zimną krew i sama też zdradzała więcej informacji. Derek nie był pewien, bo nigdy z nią nie rozmawiał. Zdania zamienione na nielicznych imprezach firmowych zawsze były krótkie i pełne kurtuazji.

Lydia też jako jedyna nie próbowała z nim flirtować, więc musiała wiedzieć, że nigdy nie będzie nią zainteresowany. Była spostrzegawcza, nawet wśród kobiet.

\- Jest jeszcze jedno – powiedział Stiles takim tonem, że Derek prawie spodziewał się, że chłopak właśnie wyzna mu, że ma raka. – Scott jest zakochany w Allison – przyznał.

\- Co? – spytał Derek.

\- Scott jest zakochany w Allison Argent – powtórzył Stiles, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

\- I, dlatego zacząłeś o Chrisie? – upewnił się Derek, bo to byłby pierwszy raz, gdy chłopak próbował coś kręcić.

Stiles wyglądał na tak oburzonego przez chwilę, że zaczął sądzić, że właśnie zakończyli tę rozmowę. Chłopak, jednak nie wstał od stołu.

\- Powiedziałem ci o moich podejrzeniach względem Chrisa, bo takie mam. Powiedziałem ci o Scotcie, bo powinieneś wiedzieć. Oni nie chodzą ze sobą. Ona nawet nie wie, jak on ma na imię. Takie, dziewczyny… - urwał, gryząc się w język. – Nie chciałem, żebyś nabrał mylnego wrażenia, gdy zobaczysz go wgapiającego się w nią jak w święty obraz. To nie tak, że tego po nim nie widać – dodał Stiles.

Derek przewrócił oczami, pierwszy raz faktycznie zirytowany. Nie interesowały go romanse biurowe. Niemal na każdym kroku ktoś z kimś sypiał. Asystenci sądzili, że w ten sposób zachowają swoje posady na dłużej, ale to się nigdy nie udawało. Mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ilość osób, która nie narzucała mu się przez ostatnie lata. Skrupułów nie mieli, nawet heteroseksualni mężczyźni.

\- I trzecia sprawa – podjął Stiles, bawiąc się szklanką.

\- Chcesz pieniędzy – stwierdził Derek.

W zasadzie zastanawiał się, kiedy chłopak poprosi o podwyżkę. Stiles musiał pracować po kilkanaście godzin dziennie. Już wcześniej potrafił wiele zrobić w ciągu jednego dnia, ale teraz każdy czuł się przeładowany. To było oczywiste. Derek zastanawiał się, jak to załatwić bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. I nie wiedział, dlaczego wyszło to z jego ust jak oskarżenie, ale Stiles znowu wydawał się dziwnie urażony.

\- Czy wszystko musi się wokół nich obracać? – prychnął chłopak.

Derek miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Nie nadajesz się do tego zawodu – stwierdził po prostu. – Wszystko kręci się wokół pieniędzy, gdy jesteś prawnikiem – dodał. – Dlaczego w ogóle postanowiłeś nim zostać? – spytał, pierwszy raz się nad tym zastanawiając.

Stiles spojrzał na swoje ręce, a potem przygryzł policzek, gdy skrzyżował z nim wzrok.

\- Kiedyś myślałem, że wszystko kręci się wokół sprawiedliwości. Moja mama opowiadała, że tata jest obrońcą niewinnych i dlatego nie może być z nami, bo mafia obrałaby nas za swój cel. Wtedy były te wielkie procesy bossów z Chicago – powiedział chłopak, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Myślałem, że ojciec pracuje pod przykrywką. Albo jako szeryf – urwał. – Postanowiłem zostać prawnikiem, bo to przecież zrobiłby każdy dobry syn…

Derek wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Stiles nagle roześmiał się i przetarł twarz.

\- Nie spałem trzydzieści godzin – powiadomił go chłopak. – Mogę mówić dziwne rzeczy. Dzisiaj chyba płacąc czynsz, wyznałem miłość dozorcy. Grunt, że po raz pierwszy nie nawrzeszczał na mnie i nie nazwał pedziem. Był w takim szoku – dodał Stiles, jakby to było naprawdę śmieszne.

\- Red Bull – odparł Derek, nagle orientując się, dlaczego Stiles ma tak rozbiegany wzrok.

\- Co? – spytał chłopak.

\- Nie pij ich więcej. Wyśpij się w ten weekend. Poradzę sobie ze sprawami sam – poinformował go Derek. – Kofeina w takiej ilości szkodzi – dodał, podnosząc do góry palec wskazujący.

Stiles zapatrzył się na jego rękę, a on zaczął zadawać sobie pytanie, dlaczego nie zauważył, że chłopak jest na granicy wyczerpania.

\- Wychodzimy. Już zapłaciłem – rzucił, podnosząc się.

\- Poczekaj – powiedział szybko Stiles, zatrzymując go na środku chodnika. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że testament jest nie do podważenia – dodał chłopak, kompletnie go zaskakując.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek zamarł i spojrzał na swojego asystenta, nie do końca pewien czy dobrze słyszał. Nie sądził, aby Stiles kłamał. Nie w tak ważnej sprawie, ale wątpił, aby ktokolwiek zdołał w takim czasie przejrzeć dokumenty. Martin nie rozpisywał się tak szeroko jak John Stilinski, a i same zwroty akcji w testamencie sprawiły, że w odróżnieniu od 'Gry o tron' nie doczytał go do końca.

Składający się z siedemnastu części wolumin doprowadził Boyda do rozstroju nerwowego i szybko zrozumieli, że Stilinski zostawił im ciężki orzech do zgryzienia.

\- Jest nie do podważenia – powtórzył powoli Derek, jakby rozsmakowywał się w tych słowach.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, najwyraźniej dumny z siebie.

\- Nie istnieją rzeczy nie do podważenia. Nie w prawie – powiedział pewnie Derek, ponieważ tego się nauczył w praktyce.

Był w stanie wybronić każdego i czasami naprawdę się za to nienawidził. Niestety, na tym polegała jego praca, a ją zamierzał wykonywać najlepiej jak potrafił.

\- Ten testament jest nie do podważenia – powtórzył Stiles z pewnością w głosie. – Cała ta pisanina składa się w zasadzie na jeden czysty wniosek; pozostawiam mojemu synowi cały mój majątek. Jest krótko i zasadniczo. Tego uczono nas na Harvardzie, żeby proste słowa skomplikować do potęgi, aby postronni spędzili godziny na zrozumieniu wszystkiego. Nie można podważyć testamentu, ponieważ nie ma tam haczyków. Nie ma daty, do której powinien zgłosić się spadkobierca, jedynie wzmianka o synu.

Derek polizał wargi, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że rozmawiają na środku baru i jeśli ktokolwiek podsłuchałby ich w tej chwili, nie tylko straciliby pracę, ale on być może i prawo do wykonywania zawodu. Poufność stanowiła klucz jego fachu.

Zmęczenie dało się im obu we znaki. Stiles ledwo trzymał się na nogach i Derek nie mógł, kolejny raz nie zastanowić się nad tym, ile godzin w tygodniu chłopak pracował. McCall zapewne nie był z tego zadowolony; nie raz już słyszał, co Scott myślał o nadliczbowych godzinach Stilesa. Ta praca, jednak tak wyglądała i jeśli obaj chcieli się utrzymać w zawodzie – musieli to zrozumieć.

\- Ktoś o tym wie? – spytał Derek krótko.

\- Próbujesz mnie urazić? – odbił piłeczkę Stiles. – Scott nawet nie wie. Mówię tobie pierwszemu.

Derek skinął głową i zrobił kolejny wdech.

\- Spadkobierca musi udowodnić, że jest synem Stilinskiego – stwierdził, gdy uderzyło go po raz kolejny, że nie znają nawet imienia dzieciaka.

Nie byli nawet pewni czy chłopak jest pełnoletni. Termin prawniczy równie dobrze mógł wyszukać w googlach. Nie chciał dowiedzieć się, że cała ta praca poszła na marne, ponieważ chłopak był jakimś gówniarzem, który i tak sprzeda kancelarię temu, kto da wyższą cenę. Jeśli Chrisa nie było stać, a podejrzewał, że tak było w rzeczywistości – Wiliamsowie ustawiali się pierwsi w kolejce.

\- Jest wzmianka, że spadkobierca dostał dokumenty, których nie dostała reszta akcjonariuszy. List prywatny oraz aneks do testamentu, który ma prawo zignorować, jeśli sobie zażyczy – poinformował go Stiles.

O tym, jednak z Boydem wiedzieli od samego początku i mniej ich to niepokoiło, niż sam testament.

\- Jak bardzo jesteśmy w dupie, jeśli ta kancelaria nie trafi w ręce spadkobiercy? – spytał Stiles spokojnie, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło.

Chłopak miał prawo wiedzieć, co działo się w firmie, skoro tak wiele ryzykował. Wilczy bilet dla niego mógł pogrążyć, nawet największe marzenia o pracy na uczelni. Isaac byłby najszczęśliwszy na świecie, gdyby Stiles po prostu wrócił na Harvard i pozostał przy jego katedrze. Derek każdego dnia dowiadywał się na nowo, dlaczego.

Stiles spoglądał na niego swoimi wielkimi, inteligentnymi oczami. Przez cały okres życia w Nowym Jorku Derek nauczył się, że podobne sylwetki i rysy twarzy kształtowało niewiele; papierosy lub kiepskie dzieciństwo, a sądząc po szczegółach z życia Stilesa, które prześlizgiwały się między słowami, podejrzewał, że chłopak niemile wspominał ten okres.

Musiał przyznać, że podziwiał jego upartość. Wielu w jego sytuacji zwróciłoby się do Wiliamsów, szantażując ich swoim niejasnym pochodzeniem. Stiles, jednak do wszystkiego dochodził sam. Ile pracy i wysiłku, go to kosztowało – pewnie tylko on jeden wiedział.

Byli w tym podobni do siebie. Jego start też nie był zbyt łatwy, ale tym lepiej smakowało zwycięstwo.

\- Masz ochotę na kolację? – spytał Derek.

W barze nie mieli nic do jedzenia, a ta rozmowa miała potrwać dłużej.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tylko nie coś pod krawatem – rzucił chłopak i Derek nie mógł nie prychnąć. – No co? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że uwielbiasz siedzieć w tych duszących kołnierzykach i koszulach zapiętych na ostatni guzik.

\- Tajemnica dobrego dobierania rozmiaru koszuli – poinformował go Derek, ignorując fakt, że rzeczywiście zaraz po pracy zrzucał z siebie wykrochmalone rzeczy i przebierał się w zwykłe koszulki.

Może i były odrobinę lepszej jakości i stylu niż te, które nosił Stiles – jednak chłopak miał rację. Preferował skórzane kurtki i nie krępujące ruchu koszulki. Zapach sterylności w biurze doprowadzał go do szaleństwa i chociaż tak samo wyglądało jego mieszkanie – po prostu wiedział, że jego życie musi tak wyglądać. Image prawnika był tak samo ważny jak umiejętności.

Stiles przewrócił oczami, gdy wyszli ponownie na ulicę. Jego samochód stał zaparkowany nieopodal, więc zdecydowali się zajrzeć do włoskiej dzielnicy. Jego personalny trener zapewne miał dostać apopleksji słysząc, że o tej porze zdecydował się na makaron, ale przecież należało im się coś za dobrze wykonaną robotę.

\- Mam tatuaż na plecach – powiedział Stilesowi i w zasadzie nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił.

Chłopak zresztą spoglądał na niego, marszcząc brwi z siedzenia pasażera.

\- To metafora tego, że mogę być sobą, jeśli nikt tego nie widzi? – zainteresował się Stiles. – Pijesz do mojej orientacji? Nie sądziłem, że w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, ktokolwiek będzie miał z tym problem, ale najwyraźniej przeceniłem…

\- Zawsze tak szybko mówisz? – spytał Derek, wchodząc mu w słowo.

Zrozumiał zaledwie połowę. Zresztą Stiles dopiero teraz wziął oddech, jakby sobie nie zdawał sprawy, że wypowiadał wszystko w tempie karabinu maszynowego.

\- Chyba naprawdę jestem zmęczony – stwierdził chłopak.

\- Mogę odwieźć cię do domu – zaproponował Derek, chociaż kompletnie nie wiedział gdzie Stiles mieszka.

Nie zainteresował się tym wcześniej, ale podejrzewał, że wynajmowali coś z McCallem i ta dzielnica nie mogła być zbyt reprezentacyjna. Sądząc po gwałtownej reakcji Stilesa, miał rację.

\- Nie musisz się wstydzić tego, gdzie mieszkasz – powiedział mu Derek. – Nie wszyscy w środowisku, to dzieciaki bogatych rodziców. Jeśli masz wiedzę i umiejętności, dojdziesz do czegoś, a wtedy to wszystko, co przechodzisz nie będzie miało znaczenia – dodał i zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles nie wygląda na ani trochę zaskoczonego, jakby doskonale wiedział, co stało się z majątkiem jego rodziny.

Nie było, to zresztą zbyt wielką tajemnicą i wręcz spodziewał się po Lydii, że sprzedawała to każdemu nowemu jako newsa.

Musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, bo dopiero dotarło do niego, co Stiles mówił wcześniej o swojej orientacji. Nie zastanawiał się nigdy nad tym, ale chłopak zdecydowanie nie przypominał geja – nie ze środowisk, które Derekowi nie były obce. Homoseksualiści z bogatych rodzin wybierali zawody, które mocno wiązały się ze stereotypami o nich, wspierając w ten sposób swoich bliskich startujących do Kongresu, ale niekoniecznie środowiska, które walczyły z obrazem niedomytej lesbijki w wiecznie niepomalowanych paznokciach i chłoptasia, który lubił w tyłek.

Stiles nie potrafił się ubrać. Chociaż jego krawaty zyskały na jakości i kolorze, nadal nie do końca pasowały do marynarek czy koszul. Garnitury, wciąż nie były na miarę albo chłopak nie wiedział po prostu gdzie powinny być węższe, aby jak najlepiej zaprezentować jego sylwetkę.

\- Rozumiem, że po kancelarii krążą plotki – stwierdził Derek cierpko.

\- Staram się ich nie słuchać, ale czasami to trudne – odparł Stiles, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

\- Najwyraźniej wiemy o sobie wiele rzeczy, których wiedzieć nie chcielibyśmy – dodał Derek i skręcił w prawo.

Jako stażysta często jadał w tej knajpce. Była bliska metra, tania, ale jednocześnie jedzenie w niej było smaczne. Jego stare mieszkanie mieściło się nieopodal. Miał ogromne szczęście – ktoś wcześniej w nim umarł i przez to straciło na rynkowej wartości. Deweloper zapewne teraz opowiadał o tym, że mieszkał tam chłopak, który stał się wielkim prawnikiem i przeprowadził się na Manhattan, jakby to miało znaczenie przy wybieraniu własnych, czterech ścian.

Derek nie wierzył w duchy. Nie wierzył też w sprawiedliwość.

Usiedli w rogu sali z menu w rękach i Stiles zerknął na niego znad karty dań.

\- Christopher nie nadaje się na starszego partnera – zaczął Derek, ponieważ najwyraźniej cierpliwość nie była jedną z cnót chłopaka. – Nigdy się nie nadawał. Widać, to teraz, kiedy mamy kryzys i nikt nie wie, co ma robić.

Stiles westchnął.

\- I, kto według ciebie powinien przejąć stery? – spytał ciekawie chłopak.

\- Nie moje zdanie się tutaj liczy – odparł Derek.

\- A, gdyby się liczyło – upierał się Stiles. – Przecież musicie mieć jakiś plan z Boydem. Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu marnujecie kilkanaście godzin, aby po prostu się poddać.

Derek uniósł brew, czekając, aż chłopak umilknie. Podobny bunt rodził się w nim na samą myśl o tym, że spadkobierca mógłby puścić ich kantem. Nie mieli żadnej pewności, jeśli o niego chodziło. Nieznane, jednak w tym jednym przypadku było lepsze, niż pewni swego Wiliamsowie.

\- Mamy plan. Nazywa się Boston. Chicago. Waszyngton – rzucił Derek. – Żadna inna kancelaria w Nowym Jorku się nie liczy, a biorąc pod uwagę kontakty Wiliamsów, obawiam się, że z Boydem nie zdecydujemy się na branie udziału w tej szopce. Dlatego powinieneś też uważać na Richarda – dodał, ostrzegając lojalnie chłopaka.

Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy dotarł do chłopaka sens jego słów.

\- Jeśli Wiliamsowie przejmą miasto, wybierz sobie inne – odparł Derek, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi lekkie brzmienie.

Nie było tajemnicą, że Kate Argent go nie cierpiała po tym, jak odrzucił jej awanse. Nie przepadał za kobietami, które w ten sposób manifestowały swoją seksualność. To samo tyczyło się mężczyzn. Jeśli ktoś nie potrafił utrzymać penisa w spodniach, i przynajmniej zachowywać pozorów – trzymał się od niego z daleka. Jego wizerunek nie mógł ucierpieć. Już teraz patrzono na niego podejrzliwie, jakby był genetycznie zobligowany do popełnienia błędów ojca.

Nie zamierzał oczyszczać imienia rodziny. Zapominać o przeszłości. Musiał budować nową, ponieważ nie liczyło się nic innego.

Stiles spoglądał na niego niepewnie, a potem wbił wzrok w menu, ewidentnie jednak stracił apetyt i Derek nie potrafił go winić.

\- Jeśli spadkobierca nie przejmie kancelarii sporo osób straci pracę. Dlatego robimy, to z Boydem. Nie chodzi o uczciwość czy niechęć, w którąś stronę. To po prostu kawał historii miasta. Braliśmy udział w największych rozprawach. John potrafił tak przemawiać na sali sądowej, że zamierano – poinformował Stilesa.

\- Wyobrażam sobie – mruknął chłopak.

\- Nie, nie wyobrażasz sobie. Wszystko, co umiem, nauczył mnie on – oznajmił mu Derek i Stiles podniósł wzrok znad karty dań.

\- Więc, to jednak jest psia lojalność – odparł chłopak i Derek nie do końca wiedział, czy ten chciał go obrazić.

Pierwszy raz widział błyski złości w oczach Stilesa i nie mógł zrozumieć, skąd wzięły się tak nagle.

\- To dlatego, że on też nie wychował swojego syna? – spytał Derek całkiem poważnie. – Utożsamiasz go z własnym ojcem? – dodał, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien podejmować tego tematu.

Usta Stilesa utworzyły idealne „o", ale chłopak szybko je zamknął.

\- Może, to naprawdę wygląda inaczej z tej drugiej strony, ale to nie twoja sprawa. Musisz się odciąć od myślenia, że John Stilinski jest dupkiem, który porzucił własne dziecko. Nie znamy jego powodów i nie powinno nas, to obchodzić. Interesuje nas tylko dobro kancelarii – poinformował go Derek krótko. – Jeśli chcesz być dobrym prawnikiem, to jest na to przepis. Nie interesuj się powodami. Nie wdawaj się w moralne rozważania. Rób swoje – dodał.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy, przez chwilę.

\- I, to robisz, Derek? - spytał chłopak dziwnym tonem. – Robisz swoje?

Nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć, na to pytanie. Nie był bezdusznym dupkiem. Czasami naprawdę miał wątpliwości, dlatego wybierał sprawy, które kosztowały jego sumienie najmniej.

Stiles obserwował go dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Mam nie myśleć o nim, jak o własnym ojcu – powtórzył chłopak. – To będzie łatwiejsze niż myślisz – dodał cierpko.

Derek nie bardzo wiedział jak ma to skomentować.

\- Nie wszyscy nie chcą poznać swoich rodziców. Nie wszyscy chcą dochodzić do wszystkiego sami. Nawet, jeśli spadkobierca przyjmie te pieniądze, nie możesz myśleć o nim, jak o kimś, kto się sprzedał. Pomyśl o tym, jak o zadośćuczynieniu za lata, gdy wychowywał się bez ojca. Może John, dlatego tak to wszystko rozplanował. Może wyjaśnił, to w prywatnym liście i chłopak po prostu dochodzi do siebie – dodał Derek, wzruszając ramionami.

Stiles spojrzał nieprzytomnie przed siebie i westchnął.

\- Wolę moralnie jasne sytuacje, które nie wymagają ode mnie sprawdzania, co piętnaście minut, czy już przeszedłem na Ciemną Stronę Mocy czy po prostu Lord Vader jest moim ojcem – rzucił chłopak.

\- To czyni z ciebie Luke'a - zauważył Derek.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego lekko i w zasadzie mógłby się przyzwyczaić do takiego jego wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Lubię tak o sobie myśleć, dlatego nie chcę już zostać prawnikiem – poinformował go chłopak i Derek nie mógł go winić.


	6. Chapter 6

**betowała w całości wrotka777 :***

* * *

Stiles siedział na jego kanapie, próbując rozszyfrować dokumenty, które mu zostawił. Gdyby miał, chociaż kilka minut więcej, postarałby się napisać to czytelniej, ale kolejne spotkanie z Chrisem i Boydem nadciągało. Kate przechodziła koło jego biura nie raz i nie dwa. Starał się nawet nie podnosić głowy i jeśli Stiles to zauważył, zignorował.

Jak na kogoś, kto nienawidził środowiska, chłopak był zaskakująco dyskretny. Zachowywał wszystko dla siebie i może, to zaczynało Dereka niepokoić. Stiles starał się być tak bardzo w stosunku do wszystkich w porządku, że nie wyobrażał sobie chłopaka w prawdziwym, dorosłym życiu. Nie wiedział, czy nazywać to już altruizmem, ale na pewno wykraczało poza zwykłą uprzejmość.

\- Zaraz się spóźnisz – poinformował go Stiles.

Derek wstał bez słowa, zabierając teczkę. Nie miał w niej nic, ale nie ruszał się nigdzie z pustymi rękami. Zapiął marynarkę, zauważając, że chłopak przygląda mu się ukradkiem.

\- Coś jest nie tak? – spytał zaniepokojony.

Garnitur w końcu, Stiles sam odebrał z pralni i może powinien przestać traktować swojego asystenta jak chłopca na posyłki.

\- Wyglądasz, dobrze – powiedział Stiles jak zawsze, gdy Derek starał się sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Przeważnie rzadko się denerwował przed spotkaniami, ale w kancelarii wszyscy chodzili wokół siebie na palcach. Atmosfera pełna napięcia nie sprzyjała pracy i zyskom. Od wygranych zależały ich pensje i renoma. Zaczynali powoli staczać się z równi pochyłej.

Tym razem w głosie Stilesa było coś innego i Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie umiem na ciebie patrzeć, gdy jesteś w garniturze. Naprawdę powinieneś zostać przy skórzanych kurtkach – poinformował go poważnie chłopak.

Na końcu języka miał, że był pracy, i że naruszali pewną granicę. Z drugiej, jednak strony Stiles zdawał się żartować, więc Derek uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- To zostawiam, tylko na kolacje z tobą – odparł z satysfakcją rejestrując rumieniec na policzkach chłopaka.

Czuł, jakby całe lata minęły od czasów, gdy ostatni raz z kimś flirtował. Widział jednak, jak Stiles rozmawiał z innymi i podteksty seksualne były czymś nagminnym. Nawet Scott nie był oszczędzany, a Lydia znudzona przestała reagować. Stiles był cholernie inteligentny. Derek przejrzał testament Stilinskiego pobieżnie, ale wyciągnął podobny wniosek, co Wiliams – dokument nie mógł być tknięty ręką prawnika. Jeśli Argentowie nie chcieli poważnej batalii – musieli odstąpić. A nawet proces sądowy ze spadkobiercą nie zapewniał im niczego – może obniżyłby prestiż i wiarygodność kancelarii, ale odkąd stanowiła wspólną własność, to po prostu było bez sensu.

Derek nie wiedział jak, ale ze stopy czysto oficjalnej, przeszli ze Stilesem do bardziej przyjacielskie. Może, to problemy chłopaka z Wiliamsami tak na niego wpłynęły, ale zaczynał Stilesa rozumieć. I jakoś sam zaczął dzielić się drobnymi szczegółami ze swojego życia. Nie wiedział nawet po jaką cholerę wspominał o swoim tatuażu. To nie tak, że widać go było w pracy. Jednak rozmowy ze Stilesem jakoś dziwnie go rozluźniały i może tego aktualnie potrzebowali z Boydem – wypadu na piwo w doborowym towarzystwie. Nawet jeśli miałby, to być Scott i Stiles.

\- Co robicie wieczorem z McCallem? – spytał Derek wprost.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie jestem pewien – odparł chłopak.

Derek uśmiechnął się tylko, wychodząc na spotkanie z Christopherem.

ooo

Stiles do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego Scott był wściekły. Możliwe, że ostatnio naprawdę nie sypiał za dobrze, ale prace nad testamentem zakończyły się pozytywnie. Oczywiście wszystko poszło szybciej, ponieważ już wcześniej widział dokument, ale Derek nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Scott wydawał się urażony faktem, że nie mogli spędzić wieczoru tylko we dwóch, jak zawsze uwięzieni w mieszkaniu. Ale, Stiles chciał zobaczyć, chociaż trochę miasta. Było coś takiego w Nowym Jorku, co sprawiało, że jego krew mocniej krążyła. Oczywiście książki – szczególnie te grube i ciężkie – podniecały go równie mocno, ale każdy potrzebował odmiany.

\- Jak tam projekt Alison? – zainteresował się Stiles, wiedząc, że część problemu pewnie tkwi w jej osobie.

\- Rozmawiałem z nią dzisiaj, ale… - urwał McCall. – Stary – jęknął.

\- Powiedz, że zrobiłeś coś więcej niż pożyczenie jej ołówka – poprosił Stiles.

\- W zasadzie to było dziwne, bo przyszła go zwrócić – odparł jego przyjaciel.

Stiles miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło. Ołówek z jakiś powodów krążył między tą dwójką i jeśli Scott się jeszcze nie domyślił, że to przynajmniej z jej strony wymówka, wątpił, aby ten związek w przyszłości ruszył. Otworzył szafę, zastanawiając się, czy Derek miał na myśli faktycznie spotkanie przy drinkach. Boyd jakoś nie pasował mu na wyluzowanego szefa. Scott wspominał, że jego szef nie mówił w ciągu dnia, więcej niż trzech zdań w jego kierunku. W porównaniu z nim, Derek był ćwierkającą plotkarą.

\- Nie chcę tam iść – jęknął McCall.

\- Ale chcesz tam pracować – przypomniał mu Stiles, nie odwracając się nawet. – To ciekawe, bo ja widzę całkiem prostą zależność.

\- Twierdzisz, że idziemy po-lobbować? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Scott. – Nienawidzisz lobbingu – dodał. – Wszystkich tych znajomości, wszystkich tych ludzi… - wymienił i nawet w lustrze Stiles widział, że jego przyjaciel, jego brat wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- To nie będzie rozmowa z Wiliamsami, ale Derekiem i Boydem, których znamy, Scott – poinformował go.

\- A jaką, to robi różnicę? – spytał wprost McCall.

Stiles zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że faktycznie nie powinno robić żadnej, ale w świecie, gdzie Lydia przestała z nim rozmawiać, gdy dotarło do niej, że nie jest jednym z „tych Wiliamsów", a jedynie niechcianym bękartem rodziny, to Derek był tym, który się od niego nie odwrócił. Czuł, że Hale po cichu go wspiera. Może, to ta historia, którą nazywał niepotrzebnie łzawą – faktycznie tak podziałała na mężczyznę, ale jakoś w to nie wierzył. Derek był prawnikiem, a tacy nie wzruszali się idiotyzmami – czy jak w tym wypadku kolejami życia.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał Stiles szczerze i odwrócił się w kierunku Scotta z koszulą w dłoni.

\- Podjąłeś już decyzję, prawda? – spytał jego brat tak cicho, że prawie tego nie dosłyszał.

Stiles skrzywił się, wiedząc, że nie było dobrej odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myślał Scott, ale czuł, że każde jego postanowienie będzie mocno poparte przez McCalla. W końcu Scott bronił go nawet przed Derekiem, chociaż naprawdę nie musiał. Hale nie stanowił żadnego zagrożenia – był po prostu logiczny. Nie obrażał ludzi, gdy wskazywał im ich błędy – uczył w ten sposób. Nie było zresztą innego sposobu i jeśli ktoś sądził inaczej, mylił się.

\- Dobra, po-lobbujmy – westchnął Scott.

Stiles nie wiedział, co jego brat widział w jego twarzy, ale zabrał mu z rąk koszulkę, którą wspierał samotne matki i podszedł do swojej szafy.

\- Elegancko, ale na luzie – powiedział chłopak, jakby cytował jakiś magazyn i zwykły t-shirt bez nadruku trafił go w twarz.

ooo

Ostatni z procesów nie wypadł po ich myśli. Christopher po latach spędzonych za biurkiem, postanowił poprowadzić sprawę sam, skutkiem tego skończyli jako ci przegrani. Derek widział to już, gdy mężczyzna przekazał mu akta do konsultacji. Źle obrana droga obrony, ława przysięgłych powyżej czterdziestki i z katolickich rejonów kraju. Oponent Argenta, zapewne cieszył się z tych wszystkich podarowanych przez los prezentów.

Boyd zachował milczenie przez całe spotkanie, jakby kwestia decyzji była mu obojętna. I tak było od zawsze – nawet, gdy na najważniejszym krześle w sali konferencyjnej siedział John Stilinski. Derek miał, jednak wyższe aspiracje niż zostanie dobrym prawnikiem. Sam chciał dla siebie oficjalnego krzesła wśród zarządu i pracował, na to, odkąd skończył studia.

Kate nalała sobie whiskey, chociaż nie było nawet dwunastej i Derek udał, że tego nie widzi, chociaż kobieta przeszła tak blisko niego, że poczuł przytłaczający zapach jej perfum. Były powody, dla których jego asystentkami rzadko bywały kobiety. Ich wścibstwo i szybkie przyjaźnie z Martin nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. I na palcach jednej dłoni mógł wymienić te, które w jakiś sposób nie próbowały zaciągnąć do łóżka, któregoś z prawników, aby osiągnąć swój cel.

\- Richard, mógł w to zajrzeć – powiedziała Kate słodko i Derek skrzyżował z nią wzrok.

Możliwe, że kobiecie wydawało się, iż jego niechęć do Wiliamsa brała się z tego, że był o nią zazdrosny. Mogła żyć takim przeświadczeniem – kompletnie zresztą błędnym.

\- Sprawy firmy pozostają tajne – odparł Christopher, i to zaskoczyło Dereka.

Mężczyzna zacisnął szczękę tak mocno, że tylko uwydatniły się jego mięśnie. Nie sądził, że Chris będzie tym, który pierwszy straci nerwy, ale jego dłonie trzęsły się, gdy spoglądał na swoją spapraną od fundamentów sprawę. Nie praktykował od lat, i to było widać. Nie w takich procesach.

Kate cmoknęła niezadowolona i najwyraźniej znudzona, ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Derek jeszcze przez parę sekund słyszał stukot jej obcasów na drewnianej podłodze kancelarii.

\- Czy wiadomo coś o spadkobiercy? – spytał Argent niemal natychmiast, gdy jego siostra znikła z zasięgu ich wzroku.

Boyd, nawet nie drgnął.

\- Nie kontaktował się do tej pory – odparł mężczyzna spokojnie.

Chris przygryzł wargę i spojrzał tym razem na Dereka, który już czuł, że to się wiąże ze sporymi kłopotami.

\- Twój asystent – podjął Argent. – Na ile to prawda, że jest z rodziny Wiliams?

\- Nie powinno, nas to obchodzić – odparł Derek. – To uczciwy chłopak.

\- Jeśli tak, to tylko lepiej dla nas – powiedział Chris, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Musimy przyblokować Richarda na pewien czas. Firma wynajęła prawnika, który prześwietla życie Johna. Musimy znaleźć tego chłopaka.

Derek nawet nie mrugnął okiem.

\- Chcesz rozpuścić plotkę o bękarcie Wiliamsów? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- To nie plotka, skoro to prawda – odparł Chris.

\- A pomyślałeś o tym chłopaku, chociaż przez chwilę? Stiles mógłby być świetnym prawnikiem – poinformował Argenta.

Chris wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić.

\- Co zatem proponujesz? – spytał Argent wprost.

\- Po pierwsze, odcinamy Kate od spotkań, które odbywają się tutaj. Możesz powiedzieć, że to mój pomysł i moja inicjatywa, a ty nie mogłeś nic z tym zrobić. Po drugie, Richard ma zakaz wstępu do budynku. Potem zabieramy się za wszystkie sprawy, w których oponentami są prawnicy z kancelarii Wiliamsów – wyliczył spokojnie Derek.

\- Prawnicza wojna – odgadł Chris.

Derek się tylko uśmiechnął.

ooo

Stiles nie spodziewał się, że bar będzie tak przyjemny. Oczywiście nie wątpił, że Boyd i Derek mieli świetny gust, ale nadal był zaskoczony, że przestrzeń wokół była jednocześnie elegancka i niewymuszona. Drewniane stoły lśniły, jakby ktoś niedawno je wypolerował i Stiles czuł się tutaj nie na miejscu.

Scott poruszał się pomiędzy ludźmi ze sprawnością kogoś, kto był przez lata popularny. Harvard wiele zmienił. Wygląd otworzył McCallowi wiele drzwi i Stiles po prostu starał się, nie być tą zabieraną na imprezy z litości, lewą nogą przyjaciela. Obaj musieli sporo zakuwać, więc on po prostu uczył się więcej i pomagał Scottowi, gdy to było konieczne.

Teraz jednak czuł, jakby to on wciągnął brata w paszczę lwa, szczególnie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż Boyd i Derek nie byli jedynymi, którzy pojawili się w barze. Najwyraźniej to miejsce było popularne wśród pracowników kancelarii, bo ku jego zaskoczeniu minęli Allison, Lydię i Ericę.

\- Stary – wyszeptał do jego ucha Scott.

\- Wiem – odparł tylko, uśmiechając się krzywo, gdy dostrzegł Dereka w zwykłej koszulce.

Wciąż nie wiedział, który z Hale'ów wyglądał lepiej, który był sobą. W kancelarii Derek miał przeważnie na nosie okulary i wydawał się w nich czuć komfortowo. Jednak nigdy nie siedział w ten sposób – odprężony i wyluzowany. Stiles czuł się dziwnie przyjmując, to zaproszenie. Nadal wydawało mu się, że Hale próbuje wciągnąć go do świata, do którego nie pasował. Albo przekonać, że tak wcale nie musiało być.

Usiedli przy stoliku i Stiles niemal poczuł na sobie wzrok Dereka. Ta koszulka, naprawdę na niego nie pasowała. Scott był o wiele szerszy w barkach. Miał klatkę piersiową z prawdziwego zdarzenia – jakby stworzoną do noszenia garniturów. Na nim wszystko wisiało i pewnie to nie miało ulec szybko zmianie.

Przy stoliku zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza, której od samego początku się obawiał. Poza testamentem i pracą nie mieli zbyt wielu, wspólnych tematów. Stiles, przynajmniej przesiadywał w gabinecie Dereka, ale Scott nadal swój czas spędzał głównie przy swoim małym biurku, odbierając telefony. Boyd niezbyt dobrze się socjalizował, a w połączeniu z Derekiem wyglądali na dwie, wielkie niemowy.

\- Dzisiaj bez skórzanej kurtki? – spytał, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi lekki ton, ale Hale i tak uśmiechnął się krzywo, wiedząc do czego pije Stiles.

\- Dzisiaj bez superbohaterów? – odbił piłeczkę Derek.

\- To był błąd. Jednorazowy błąd i już nigdy się nie powtórzy – skłamał, ponieważ cała jego szafa była wypełniona podobnymi koszulkami i na pewno nie zamierzał się ich pozbywać.

Derek musiał usłyszeć kłamstwo w jego głosie, bo uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, odsłaniając rząd białych zębów, które były tak urocze, że nijak nie pasowały do jednodniowego, ale już ciemnego zarostu. Stiles zastanawiał się tylko przez parę sekund, czy nie narusza jakiejś granicy, gdy nazwał, to króliczym uśmiechem.


	7. Chapter 7

**betowała wrotka777 :***

* * *

Scott zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja. Stiles nie mógł mu mieć tego, nawet za złe. Allison wyglądała przepięknie tego wieczoru, gdy nie krępowały jej już garsonki. Chociaż jej sukienka była zapewne warta więcej niż jego brat zarabiał przez miesiąc.

Derek i Boyd sączyli swoje drinki w ciszy, więc zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać wokół, wiedząc, że i tak nie zna tutaj nikogo. Obaj prawnicy nie należeli do najbardziej rozmownych, chociaż wydawało mu się, że Hale otwierał się przy nim. Na pewno bardziej niż przy kimkolwiek innym. Derek bywał ostrożny i udzielał informacji zarówno tych o sobie, jak i o prowadzonych sprawach dopiero po długim namyśle.

Stiles wiedział, że niektórzy nie czuli się z tym komfortowo. Z drugiej jednak strony każdy kto nie był w kręgu zaufanych, powinien być skrępowany, gdy starał się wyciągnąć tajne informacje. A, przynajmniej tak skonstruowany byłby jego świat, gdyby Stiles był w stanie nagiąć wszystkich, chociaż odrobinę do swojej woli. I, oczywiście koszulki z superbohaterami stałyby się normą.

Scott próbował flirtować – Stiles doskonale znał tę minę i wiedział, że jego przyjaciel zaraz się pogrąży.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście z McCallem tak blisko – zaczął Boyd, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

Stiles podrapał się po karku, trochę skrępowany.

\- Wychowaliśmy się razem – przyznał.

\- To matka McCalla umarła niedawno? – spytał mężczyzna.

Stiles odchrząknął, przypominając sobie niedawny pogrzeb.

\- Tak – odparł może odrobinę słabo, ale ten temat nigdy nie był łatwy. – Wychowywała mnie – dodał, widząc kątem oka, że Derek obserwuje go znad swojego drinka.

Boyd pokiwał głową.

\- Macie imponujące CV, obaj – ciągnął dalej prawnik. – Scott daleko zajdzie w firmie – dodał.

I Stiles nie mógł się nie roześmiać. Może, to było trochę nieuprzejme, bo Boyd spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chris jest po naszej stronie, więc nie macie się, o co martwić – poinformował go mężczyzna. – Co prawda wróżę McCallowi krótkie życie, jeśli będzie podrywał jego córkę… - urwał sugestywnie, wpatrując się w śmiejącą się, w najlepsze Allison.

ooo

Obserwowanie milczącego Stilesa było nowością. Chłopak, co prawda zachowywał względną ciszę podczas pracy, ale głównie przez to, że mruczał pod nosem. Kiedy te usta były nieruchome – to było nienaturalne. I Derek dziękował w myślach Boydowi, że zaczął rozmowę. Oczywistym było, że stres ostatnich tygodni dał się wszystkim się we znaki. I może powinni byli zostać w domach i po prostu odpocząć, ale przynajmniej raz na jakiś czas organizowali z Boydem podobne wyjścia. Żaden z nich nie był, aż tak socjalizującym się typem, żeby utrzymywali dobry kontakt ze swoimi podwładnymi, ale razem udawało im się wykrzesać z siebie trochę energii, aby poznać tych ludzi.

W przypadku Stilesa, to nie było tak trudne. Co prawda większość ich rozmów na prywatne tematy wyglądała tak, jakby Derek przesłuchiwał chłopaka, ale Stiles nie wstydził się mówić. I może nawet Derek dorzucał wtedy coś od siebie, ale normalnie był zmuszony do kontaktu z klientami i to na nich szła cała dawka jego dziennej energii. Ile kosztowało go rozmawianie z tymi bufonami tylko on jeden wiedział. Oraz Boyd, który wydawał się również mieć po dziurki w nosie tej hipokryzji.

Ostrzegano ich, że zawód prawnika, to spore psychiczne obciążenie, ale nigdy nie brał tego na poważnie, dopóki nie znalazł się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, gdy rozwodził się prezes oraz wiceprezes firmy, w której kierował działem prawnym. Nie był pewny w stosunku do kogo powinien odczuwać lojalność i skutkiem czego wybrał złoty środek, wymuszając na obojgu, to co było najlepsze dla firmy. Przecież, to ona w końcu go zatrudniła, a nie fizyczny człowiek.

Nie wyobrażał sobie Stilesa w takiej sytuacji. Chłopak zapewne chciałby wiedzieć, po której stronie leżała wina, a nie mieli prawa do prywatnego osądu i Derek unikał ich jak ognia, wiedząc, że na sali sądowej nie da z siebie stu procent.

Stiles wydawał się speszony pytaniami o siebie i McCalla, a potem jego dźwięczny śmiech odbił się od ścian baru. I może Derek był pijany, bo nie słyszał niczego równie czystego i przejmującego. Nie pamiętał, kiedy sam śmiał się w ten sposób ostatni raz. Może jeszcze zanim zdał aplikację.

Oczy Stilesa błyszczały i nie przestały ani na chwilę, gdy Boyd zapewniał go, że byli w lepszej sytuacji niż się spodziewali. Chłopak wydawał się nieporuszony.

\- Nie planujesz zostać długo na stanowisku, prawda? – spytał Derek.

Minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, ale Stiles miał zapewniony pół roczny staż. Nie mogli go przyjąć jako prawnika, ale stanowisko asystenta wydawało mu się nadal mocno nieadekwatne. Stiles wykonywał lepszą robotę, niż większość młodych prawników, którzy odbywali praktyki, z McCallem włącznie.

Stiles skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze chłopak. – Na pewno nie zostanę prawnikiem. Cieszę się, że Isaac zasugerował mi, że powinienem się upewnić. Gdyby nie on, nie przyjechałbym tutaj – odparł. – Stanowisko twojego asystenta jest świetne…

Boyd zakrztusił się, zapewne pierwszy raz słysząc, aby ktokolwiek chwalił współpracę z nim. Rekordowo szybko wymieniał asystentów. I wiedział, że był trochę apodyktyczny, ale to wiązało się z tym, że pracował z ludźmi, którzy nie mieli własnego zdania. Albo bali się je wypowiadać na głos ze strachu przed pomyłką. Stilesa musiał tylko korygować, ale chętnie słuchał jego opinii.

\- Powrót na Harvard… - zaczął Derek.

\- W zasadzie nie wracam na Harvard – poinformował go Stiles i był to dla niego szok. – Scott zostaje tutaj, a to jedyna rodzina, która mi pozostała. Wiem, że… ci inni będą starali się mi utrudnić życie, ale postanowiłem ukończyć studia tutaj. To tylko jeden semestr – powiedział i Derek zamarł, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał. – A potem, no wiesz… Praca uczelniana… Może doktorat… Albo profesura. Isaac wydaje się szczęśliwy, więc… - urwał i zaczął drapać się po karku zawstydzony tym, że tak wiele zdradził.

I ten rumieniec nie powinien być ani trochę uroczy, ale jednak miał w sobie coś słodkiego. Próbował sobie wyobrazić Stilesa na studiach, gdy był otoczony ludźmi w swoich wieku. McCall wydawał się duszą towarzystwa, więc jego przyszywany, młodszy brat zapewne wychodził, chociaż nie z oficjalnym zaproszeniem. Derek znał takie ambitne dzieciaki i wiedział, że często poświęcały życie towarzyskie. Nie dziwiło go zatem, że Stiles zawsze wydawał się skrępowany, gdy wokół niego kręciło się więcej osób. Zacisze biblioteki było jego wybraną niszą ekologiczną.

Boyd przeprosił ich i wstał po drinka. Derek zauważył ruch dopiero, gdy jego przyjaciel go minął. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od pieprzyków na policzku chłopaka.

\- W zasadzie cieszy mnie, że nie wyjedziesz – odparł szczerze. – Na pewno jeszcze się odezwę – dodał i miało, to brzmieć całkiem zawodowo, bo chodziło mu o przyszłe sprawy oraz niekompetentnych asystentów, z którymi przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć, ale Stiles uciekł przed nim wzrokiem i zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nie w ten sposób – powiedział, a potem zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że to nie byłoby najgorsze.

Kilka kolejnych tygodni mogli przeboleć, aż Stiles oficjalnie uprzedziłby go, że kończy staż. Znalazłby kogoś na jego miejsce i mogliby się spotkać na kilka drinków. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby się lepiej poznali. Stiles nie byłby jego podwładnym i nie byliby jedną z tych biurowych par. Nie chciał plotek rozpuszczanych przez Lydię, ani kolejnych asystentów, którzy sądziliby, że przez łóżko załatwią wszystko. Reputacja była dla niego wszystkim i wiedział, że Stiles podobnie myśli o tej swojej. W końcu walczył z Wiliamsami dostatecznie długo.

\- W zasadzie… - zaczął Derek. – W zasadzie, jeśli studiowałbyś tutaj, moglibyśmy wyskoczyć na piwo – przyznał w końcu, decydując się zagrać w otwarte karty. – Nie teraz, gdy jestem twoim szefem. To wbrew polityce firmy, i wbrew moim zasadom.

Oczy Stilesa zrobiły się odrobinę większe, jakby nie wierzył, w to co słyszy.

\- Naprawdę chciałbyś… - zaczął chłopak i urwał, kompletnie zszokowany.

\- W odróżnieniu od pozostałych nie jesteś idiotą. Wiem, kiedy patrzę na kogoś inteligentnego. I po prostu podobasz mi się – przyznał spokojnie. – Jednak jestem racjonalny. Jeśli ja nie podobam się tobie, to w porządku. I nie musisz mówić niczego teraz – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne. – Teraz jesteś moim asystentem.

Stiles prychnął, a potem roześmiał się, jakby nie słyszał niczego bardziej zabawnego. I jego oczy znowu błyszczały tak cudownie. Kolejnym, co zamierzał wypić była spora szklanka wody. Najlepiej z lodem, bo kiedy Stiles odchylał głowę, odsłaniał kolumnę swojej bladej szyi. Nigdy nie gustował w akademikach, których nie tknęło słońce, ale najwyraźniej Stiles był wyjątkiem.

\- Jakbyś mógł się komukolwiek nie podobać – wykrztusił Stiles. – Z przyjemnością się z tobą spotkam, gdy nie będziesz moim szefem – dodał półszeptem, zerkając w stronę baru, gdzie Boyd nadal czekał na swojego drinka.

ooo

Derek nie miał kaca, a jednak poranek nie był najlepszy. Chris dzwonił skoro świt nie pomny na fakt, że mieli weekend. Przegrzebał się przez kolejne sprawy i część z nich wyglądała na z góry przegrane. Derek i Boyd zamierzali sprawić, aby przynajmniej, to nie było takie łatwe. Wywołanie prawniczej wojny nie było trudne. John Stilinski zawsze utrzymywał ze wszystkimi doskonały kontakt. Pojawiał się na bankietach i starał się, aby o kancelarii było głośno w mieście. Ile miał zdjęć z burmistrzem – Derek nie chciał wiedzieć, ale potrzebowali kogoś, kto godnie zająłby jego miejsce, przynajmniej w kwestii reprezentacyjnej. I Chris był w stanie, to zrobić. Obaj z Boydem woleli salę sądową i nie ukrywali tego.

Działali z opóźnieniem, ale w zasadzie cieszyło go, że przypuszczenia Stilesa okazały się prawdą. Kiedy wróg tkwił nie do końca w firmie, mieli jeszcze szansę. Nie był do końca pewien, co kombinowała Kate, ale jej brata ewidentnie martwiła jej znajomość z Richardem i Derek mu współczuł. Pieniądze Argentów nigdy nie zostały podzielone i oboje z Kate wspólnie nimi zarządzali, toteż Chris potrzebował zgody siostry, aby inwestować. A z Richardem na karku zapewne nie było to łatwe. Pakiet większościowy Stilinskiego pozostawał zamrożony i najnowszy udziałowiec nadal się nie pokazał, co sprawiało, że to na Kate i Chrisie spoczywała cała odpowiedzialność za podejmowane decyzje.

\- Sprawa McFerrisa mi śmierdzi – powiedział Argent, gdy Derek wyciągnął długopis i wynotował numer sprawy w notatniku.

Nie chciał zabierać Stilesowi całego weekendu, ale musieli zrobić, to jak najszybciej. A do tego potrzebował, aby ktoś przyniósł mu akta. Nie spodziewał się, że Chris zacznie tak prężnie działać i jeszcze w tym samym tygodniu przekopie się przez prowadzone w kancelarii sprawy. Kilka podanych nazwisk było Derekowi całkiem obcych i zastanawiał się, czy Chris nie ruszył czasem swoich kontaktów. Pomniejsze kancelarie czasem wspomagały ich przy większych procesach jak te grupowe sprzed kilku lat, gdy ofiary koncernu farmaceutycznego korzystały z różnych prawników, wymuszając na nich współpracę, aby każdy, koniec końców zarobił jak najwięcej.

Derek nadal pamiętał ambitnych ludzi z Morell&Deaton, którzy co prawda, przeważnie zajmowali się pracą pro bono, jednak ten jeden raz zrobili wyjątek, ponieważ sprawa dotyczyła mieszkańców ich dzielnicy. Nie mógł zapomnieć emocji, które towarzyszyły każdemu ze spotkań. I może nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrobił nic lepszego w życiu niż wtedy, gdy pogrążyli medycznego giganta oszukującego ludzi.

Nie miał wątpliwości, co do tego, że jego praca pozostawiała wiele do życzenia pod względem moralności, ale jak każdy prawnik miał swój własny kodeks. Kancelaria i jej dobro stały na pierwszym miejscu. Zaraz później, dobro klienta. Prawdy i sprawiedliwości, niestety nie zawierało jego prawo i mógł nad tym boleć, ale życie nie dawało mu wyboru.

\- Spróbuję zrobić, to dzisiaj – powiedział.

\- Wyciągasz, tego swojego cudownego chłopaka z łóżka? – prychnął Chris.

Derek przygryzł wnętrze policzka, zastanawiając się, czy to była jakaś prowokacja. Wątpił jednak, aby Argent pokusił się o jakieś insynuacje. Nawet jeśli córka powiedziała mu o niespodziewanym spotkaniu. Wszyscy z kancelarii chodzili do tego baru, a oni z Boydem nierzadko zapraszali swoich asystentów. To nie była podwójna randka. Boyd zresztą był tak hetero jak tylko mógł.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo milczy i odkaszlnął, starając się przykryć zmieszanie.

\- Ten cudowny chłopak przejrzał testament – powiedział, ponieważ skoro dokument był nie do obalenia, Chris i tak nie mógł zrobić nic z tą informacją.

A jeśli Argent z nimi pogrywał, utwierdziłoby go to w przekonaniu, że jednak jest na straconej pozycji. Derek nie przywykł do przegrywania na żadnym froncie.

\- I? – spytał mężczyzna krótko, chociaż Derek słyszał wyraźnie napięcie w jego głosie.

\- Nie kazałeś nikomu tego przejrzeć? – zdziwił się.

Spodziewał się, że Argent zlecił, to całemu sztabowi ludzi. To oni z Boydem mieli problemy ze znalezieniem kogoś zaufanego. Żaden z nich nie dysponował takimi funduszami, żeby wynająć po cichu kolejną kancelarię. A w ich miejscu pracy wszyscy byli bardziej lojalni w stosunku do Chrisa niż do nich. Nikt w końcu nie chciał wkurzać ich obecnie jedynego szefa.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyli – przyznał Chris.

Derek prychnął.

\- Stiles skończył i testament jest nie do obalenia – odparł z satysfakcją w głosie, której nie zamierzał ukrywać.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – spytał Chris.

\- Tak – odparł krótko Derek.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza.

\- To dobrze – stwierdził w końcu Argent. – To bardzo dobrze.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak Stiles zaczął się swobodnie zachowywać w jego towarzystwie. Chłopak wydawał się wcześniej dość wyluzowany – tą pewnością siebie ludzi, którzy wiedzieli, że znają się na swojej pracy. Derek nie sądził jednak, że Stiles mimo wszystko dość mocno się przy nim pilnował. Chłopak – młody mężczyzna w zasadzie – początkowo zerkał na niego znad swoich notatek niepewnie, jakby faktycznie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy ich wzajemne stosunki nie ulegną zmianie. Derek normalnie byłby zirytowany, ale było coś w tej nieśmiałości Stilesa – pomieszanej trochę z jakąś dziwną radością. I jego asystent w końcu był nie mniej tylko genialnie przygotowany na ich kolejne spotkanie.

Chris siedział za swoim biurkiem, czekając na raport dotyczący sprawy McFerrisa. Argent spoglądał w stronę Stilesa niepewnie, z pewną wątpliwością związaną zapewne z nazwiskiem i brzemieniem w postaci niechcianej rodziny. Derek, jednak nie zamierzał przejmować się uprzedzeniami. W stosunku do niego też posiadano pewne 'ale', gdy zaczynał, ale udowodnił swoją pracą kim faktycznie był.

W Stilesie widział tę samą wolę walki. Tę samą ambicję, ale chłopak nie był nim. Bynajmniej. Derek widział w nim więcej dobra, którego jeszcze nie zbrukała ława sądowa i sekrety zdradzane przez klientów, od których czasami przewracało mu się w żołądku.

\- Faktycznie sprawa McFerrisa nie przedstawia się zbyt dobrze – podjął Stiles i Derek zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał zawiesić się na kilka minut.

To mogło być związane z tym, jak chłopak gestykulował. Dłonie Stilesa były zaopatrzone w ekstremalnie długie palce i to nie mogło być normalne, aby ktokolwiek posiadał takie ręce jak te. Plamy z atramentu na skórze świadczyły o tym, że chłopak skończył niedawno ostatnie poprawki na marginesach.

\- Przegramy ją? – spytał Chris.

Stiles westchnął.

\- Problem w tym, że cokolwiek zrobimy, przegramy. Jeśli wygramy sprawę McFerrisa, stworzymy precedens, który umożliwi firmom takim jak hurtownia McF, pozywanie producentów leków. Jednego z nich reprezentujemy. McFerris współpracował również właśnie z IOA Production. Nie wątpię, że nie zadrży mu dłoń, aby pozwać kolejną firmę, skoro dostanie miliony odszkodowania – odparł Stiles spokojnie i przetarł twarz. – Bardziej martwi mnie fakt, że możemy zostać posądzeni o działanie na niekorzyść klienta. Może nawet przy niesprzyjających wiatrach, ktoś uzna, że zdradzaliśmy tajemnice jednego z klientów na rzecz drugiego. Nigdy nie powinniśmy byli przyjmować sprawy McFerrisa – odparł Stiles.

I Derek zgadzał się z tym w stu procentach. Kwestie przyjmowania klientów oraz koordynacji prowadzonych spraw zawsze należały do Johna, a brak sterów, właśnie miał o sobie dać znać. Zmarszczka na czole Chrisa pogłębiała się nieprzyjemnie i Derek zastanawiał się jakie mają opcje. Rezygnacja w połowie rozprawy nie wchodziła w grę. Rozniosłoby się, to zbyt wielkim echem po mieście. Nie chcieli więcej plotek niż krążyło teraz.

Richard upewniał się, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że ich kancelaria jest na sprzedaż, a to nie robiło im dobrej reklamy. Nikt nie chciał niestabilnej firmy jako swojego reprezentanta. W tym zawodzie „pijar" liczył się nawet bardziej niż faktyczne umiejętności podczas rozpraw. John utrzymywał dobre kontakty z politykami i biznesmenami. Był twarzą tej kancelarii – praworządny, z dobrą przeszłością. Brał udział jako asystent prokuratora generalnego w największych procesach mafijnych. Jego nazwisko naprawdę wiele znaczyło w środowisku. Jako jedyny mógł się bowiem pochwalić tym, że stał po dobrej stronie zanim zrezygnował z kariery politycznej i założył własną kancelarię.

Wybrał znakomity moment. Firma rozkwitła.

Derek znał tę historię na pamięć. Jego ojciec opowiadał mu ją do znudzenia nawet wtedy, gdy już prawie nie trzymał się na nogach, a butelka wypadała mu z rąk. Wydawać by się mogło, że całe życie poświęcił na to, aby być podobnym do Johna, ale nigdy nie osiągnął swojego celu. A, to marzenie go zniszczyło go.

Albo praca.

Derek do końca nigdy tego nie rozgryzł a same powody, tak bardzo go już nie interesowały.

\- Sprawa McFerrisa weszła na pierwsze strony gazet – powiedział nagle Stiles. – To nie jest tajne – dodał.

Derek spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Mów – zachęcił go.

Stiles przełknął ciężko ślinę.

\- Jesteśmy przedstawicielami IOA, więc możemy dawać im porady prawne – zaczął chłopak niepewnie. – W przypadku takiej sprawy jak ta, mamy obowiązek ich poinformować o możliwości tego, że McF wytoczą im proces. Oczywiście, to może nie być nawet w tym pięcioleciu, ale liczymy czas całkiem inaczej, nieprawdaż? – spytał retorycznie Stiles.

\- Jeśli McFerris się dowie… - zaczął Chris.

\- Nie. Powiemy otwarcie McFerrisowi, że zrezygnujemy z kilku procent naszej prowizji, pod warunkiem, że zgodzi się na ugodę z IOA na warunkach, które podamy. Problem w tym, że ktoś będzie musiał wyjaśnić IOA, że proces McFerrisa, to było tak naprawdę nasze działanie dywersyjne… Jak wiele jesteśmy w stanie dla nich zrobić, żeby uzyskać dla nich korzystne warunki i bronić ich interesów… - ciągnął dalej Stiles.

\- Stworzymy wrażenie, że tak naprawdę cały czas trzymaliśmy rękę na pulsie, że to było działanie zamierzone. Skoro proces McFerrisa miał utworzyć precedens, pokarzemy, że to my mieliśmy nad wszystkim kontrolę – odgadł Derek. – Nie będzie widać naszego kardynalnego błędu – powiedział i był cholernie, pod wrażeniem.

\- Stracimy kilka milionów – odparł Chris.

\- Ale nie twarz. Rozwiązanie nie jest idealne, ale pozwoli nam przekuć porażkę w częściowy sukces. Kupimy lojalność IOA. McFerris zamknie firmę w ciągu kolejnych pięciu lat – stwierdził Stiles.

Chris wpatrywał się w chłopaka kompletnie oszołomiony.

\- Pozywa producentów. Nikt nie będzie chciał przekazywać mu swoich towarów do przetrzymania. Na tym rynku jest skończony. Powiedziałbym, że jest tego całkiem świadom i chce wyciągnąć z tego jak najwięcej. Ale mogę się mylić – dodał Stiles i przygryzł swoją wargę.

Derek kiwnął tylko głową.

ooo

Stiles przyniósł mu kawę, co nie byłoby takie nienormalne, gdyby nie fakt, że chłopak trzymał też filiżankę dla siebie. Oczywiście przerwa na lunch właśnie się zaczynała a Boyd został zatrzymany na sali rozpraw, ale Derek widział wyraźnie, jak Lydia zerkała na niego przez oszklone drzwi. Przeważnie ze swoimi asystentami spożywał posiłki w biegu. Wiedział, że plotkowano o tym, że nie wrzeszczał na Stilesa tak jak na innych, ale nie mógł karać chłopaka za jego kompetencję.

Zresztą chłopak wydawał się nie przejmować plotkami, jakby wiedział, że nie ma na nie żadnego wpływu. Martin już o to zadbała.

\- Dzięki – powiedział, sięgając po filiżankę.

Stiles uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem spuścił wzrok i położył na jego biurku teczkę.

Derek uniósł brew, jakby chciał spytać, co to jest. Otworzył i zamarł, widząc rezygnację. Nie sądził, że Stiles zdecyduje się tak szybko, ale najwyraźniej musiał wracać na uczelnię. Nadrobienie różnic programowych mogło nie być łatwe. Mógł spędzić ostatnie pół roku zagrzebany w książkach. Chociaż Derek podejrzewał, że właśnie tak wyglądały jego studia do tej pory. Taka wiedza nie brała się z niczego.

\- Rozpiszę dla ciebie spotkania – powiedział Stiles, gdy ich oczy spotkały się ponownie i upił odrobinę kawy, a potem skrzywił się. – Cholera, pomyliłem filiżanki – przyznał i Derek nie mógł, nie parsknąć śmiechem.

ooo

Czuł się dziwnie. Przede wszystkim nigdy nie sądził, że Derek się nim zainteresuje. Oczywiście wiedział, że świetnie im się współpracuje i byłby idiotą, gdyby w oczy nie rzuciło mu się jak przystojny jest Hale. I niezależnie od tego czy miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę czy garnitur – wyglądał idealnie. Należał do tego typu mężczyzn, którzy nawet z jednodniowym zarostem wyglądali w pełni profesjonalnie i perfekcyjnie. Nie, żeby Derek przychodził do pracy nieogolony.

Scott mógł się z niego śmiać, ale Stiles wysłuchiwał peanów na cześć Allison dostatecznie długo. I miał prawo do własnego zauroczenia. Uniwersytet Bostoński przetransferował go bez mrugnięcia okiem, więc zdecydował się w końcu napisać swoją rezygnację. Miał nadzieję, że staż w tak szanowanej kancelarii pozwoli odkryć tym ludziom, to co on wiedział od samego początku – sala sądowa nie była jego naturalną niszą ekologiczną. Zamierzał zaszyć się na wieczne czasy w bibliotece.

I wiedział, że kilka osób spodziewało się tego wcześniej. Ostatnim, jednak czego oczekiwał to, że w kancelarii pojawi się Isaac Lahey. Profesor wyglądał na lekko zagubionego dopóki nie odnalazł Scotta, który oczywiście wskazał mu drogę. Stiles wyprostował się gwałtownie na krześle, prawie rozlewając swoja kawę – gorzką i czarną. Derek odmówił nowej, skupiając się głównie na wodzie.

\- Cholera – wyrwało mu się.

Było już za późno, żeby usiadł za biurkiem i przyjął Isaaca przed gabinetem Dereka. A coś mu mówiło, że zaraz zostanie wciągnięty w jakąś dramatyczną scenę. Isaac miał na sobie jeden ze swoich bardziej artystycznych szalików.

\- Hale – powiedział już od progu jego własny profesor.

Derek spojrzał na niego trochę zszokowany i Stiles wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Kiedy mówiłem, że to mój protegowany, nie sugerowałem, że masz mi go ukraść – dodał Isaac, podchodząc do nich w zastraszającym tempie.

\- Panie profesorze – zaczął, starając się odkaszlnąć, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

\- Jak skończę z nim, to pogadamy – obiecał mu Lahey, chociaż bardziej brzmiało to jak groźba. – Przecież na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że on się nie nadaje do pracy tutaj! – powiedział Isaac sprawiając, że zdradliwy rumieniec wkradł się na policzki Stilesa.

Lydia już ciekawie zerkała przez szklane drzwi i nie mógł się doczekać najnowszych plotek, które rozniesie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – odparł spokojnie Derek, wskazując mu drugiej krzesło.

Stiles instynktownie odsunął swoje, ale Isaac i tak położył mu rękę na kolanie. Zabrał, więc nogę jak zawsze i usłyszał prychnięcie Dereka. Nie ukrywał nigdy, że nie będą z Isaakiem więcej niż kolegami, ale mężczyzna wydawał się tak jowialny, że trudno było mu umknąć.

\- Nie masz pojęcia? – spytał Lahey i wyraźnie było czuć w jego głosie kpinę. – Pewnie, dlatego ty pracujesz dla jednej z najlepszych kancelarii, a ja wdycham kurz. Chodzi o pieniądze, Stiles? Mogę porozmawiać z uczelnią. Twoje stypendium nie wynosiło wiele, ale skoro Scott pracuje…

Stiles poczuł, że jego policzki zaczynają płonąć. Uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Nie zostaję tutaj, żeby pracować w kancelarii – powiedział szybko, żeby Derek nie dowiedział się o ich sytuacji finansowej, więcej niż to konieczne.

Isaac jakimś cudem wyszperał na ich temat wszystko, co był w stanie. A jego urok osobisty, oczywiście pozwalał mu na posiadanie wielu źródeł. Sprzedali ze Scottem dom, w którym się wychowali, aby mogli obaj studiować. Nigdy się tego nie wstydził, ale w Bostonie – tutaj w kancelarii – to był trochę inny świat. Pieniądze liczyły się, aż za bardzo.

\- Przenoszę się… Przenoszę się na inną uczelnię – powiedział pospiesznie, zanim Isaac zdążył dodać coś zawstydzającego.

Lahey spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Nie, że powinniśmy o tym rozmawiać tutaj… Albo wiesz… to nie twoja… pana sprawa – zająknął się, czując, że zaczyna się pocić. – Mógłbyś przy moim szefie nie… - urwał i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Miał być twoim mentorem i miał pokazać ci świat, do którego nie należysz, Stiles – powiedział Isaac.

\- Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę już wcześniej – odparł cierpko, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – I naprawdę cieszę się, że złożyłem rezygnację przed chwilą – dodał.

\- Złożyłeś rezygnację? – zdziwił się Isaac.

\- Tak, tak powiedziałem – odparł Stiles. – Nie porzucam nauki dla pracy prawnika – zapewnił go. – Przenoszę się na inną uczelnię – powtórzył.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego ktoś miałby nie chcieć studiować na Harvardzie – odparł Isaac i wyrzucił dłonie do góry.

Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka i spojrzał nerwowo na Dereka, który siedział obserwując ich uważnie. Ostatnim czego chciał, to takie sceny. Praca z Isaakiem potrafiła być przyjemna i profesjonalna, gdy gonił ich czas. Lahey był jednak człowiekiem z zasady chaotycznym. I może zbyt szczerym. Scott nazywał go również dupkiem, nie bez racji. Isaac miał tendencje do okazywania swojego zainteresowania ludźmi w nieskrępowany sposób. Resztę, która nie dociągała do standardów przez niego ustanowionych – po prostu traktował jakby nie istnieli. Scott nieszczęśliwie należał do tej grupy. Lahey zauważył go dopiero, gdy okazało się, że McCall jest prawie jego bratem.

\- Scott będzie tutaj mieszkał – powiedział cicho Stiles, wiedząc, że to żaden argument. – Melissa nie chciała, żebyśmy się rozdzielali – dodał, mając nadzieję, że to zamknie Isaaka, chociaż na chwilę.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza, której z całej siły nienawidził. Czuł na sobie wzrok Dereka, więc starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło to najlepiej.

\- Gdzie się zatrzymałeś? – spytał nagle Hale, ratując go najwyraźniej i Stiles był mu naprawdę wdzięczny.

\- Jestem tutaj przy okazji sympozjum, ale wiesz, że nienawidzę hoteli – powiedział Isaac i Stiles przełknął nadmiar śliny.

Nie chciał zapraszać Laheya do nich. Ich mieszkanie mocno odbiegało od standardów. Scott naciskał na niego, żeby raz w życiu zaszaleli, więc teraz mieli tak wiele miejsca, że nie potrafili sobie za bardzo z nim poradzić. Ostatnie lata spędzili na małej powierzchni akademika. Mieli nawet system, który pozwalał im na przenoszenie się z minimalnym kłopotem, co nie było wcale takie łatwe, odkąd cały dobytek nosili ze sobą. Sprzedaż domu była konieczna, ale pozbawiła ich jedynego miejsca, gdzie mogli trzymać swoje pamiątki. Boston był dla nich szokiem. Chyba po raz pierwszy nie byli w stanie spakować się w trzy walizki i plecak.

\- Przyprowadź jeszcze raz jedno-nocną przygodę do mojego mieszkania, a ostatni raz dam ci klucze – powiedział Derek, wyciągając z szuflady zapasową kopię.

Isaac uśmiechnął się szeroko.


	9. Chapter 9

**przypominam, że całość jest betowana przez cudowną wrotkę777 :*:*:***

* * *

Isaac miał swoje sposoby, żeby doprowadzić człowieka do szału. Derek zabronił mu przyprowadzać jednorazowe przygody do jego, dość dobrze strzeżonego apartamentowca, więc w zamian Lahey zorganizował imprezę dla młodszej części jego piętra. Facet chyba nie pojmował do końca, że to pokolenie uważało ich za ludzi sukcesu, ponieważ osiągnęli, co tylko mogli, a jednocześnie ledwo przekroczyli trzydziestkę, co jednocześnie sprawiało, że byli stosunkowo młodzi.

Stiles nie wydawał się być pod wrażeniem jego osoby, kiedy spotkali się pierwszy raz. Chłopak nie był onieśmielony, a potem poznali się tylko z tej lepszej strony. Derek cenił jego uwagi i dość specyficzną osobowość, która była połączeniem prostolinijności i dziwnego uporu, który jako pierwszy przyciągnął jego uwagę. Jeśli, ktokolwiek dociągał na stypendium harvardzkim tak daleko, musiał być zdeterminowany.

Lydia była kompletnym przeciwieństwem Stilesa. Jej rodzice mieli pieniądze i sama nie musiała do niczego dążyć na siłę. Czuła się również w jego mieszkaniu jak w swoim własnym, sądząc po tym, jak siedziała na jego skórzanym fotelu.

McCall nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy i przycupnęli ze Stilesem dosłownie na skraju kanapy. Isaac otwierał już butelkę wina i uniósł w jego stronę kieliszek, jakby Derek marzył o czymś podobnym, po swoim cholernie, długim i stresującym dniu. Nawet Greenberg miał tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby zatrzymać się w pół kroku do jego lodówki.

\- Pan Hale – wyrwało się komuś.

Byli tutaj chyba wszyscy asystenci, których spotkał na jego piętrze Isaac i pewnie powinien był się czegoś podobnego spodziewać.

\- Mogę cię prosić na słówko? – spytał, machając placem w stronę Laheya, który radośnie wcisnął otwarte wino w dłonie Allison Argent, która zapewne w tym momencie bardzo chciała być, gdzie indziej.

Isaac poszedł za nim do sypialni dość potulnie i to był podstęp. Lahey nigdy niczego nie robił bez konkretnego celu. Kiedy rozstawali się tego dnia, Stiles miał odprowadzić swojego profesora do windy i naprawdę wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło, że pozbyli się go nareszcie. Isaac bywał intensywny i nie miał granic. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, ale uwaga, którą otaczał Stilesa nie była pożądana, a Williams nie radził sobie z narzucającymi mu się ludźmi.

\- Musisz przemówić mu do rozsądku – powiedział Lahey, gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły.

\- Muszę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego zaprosiłeś połowę pracowników mojej kancelarii do mojego mieszkania – odparł.

\- Stiles rezygnuje z Harvardu – warknął Isaac. –Wiesz, co to jest? To jest największy błąd w jego życiu.

\- Ale jest dorosły i to jego decyzja. Widziałeś go z McCallem. Są jak bliźniaki syjamskie – westchnął. – Myślisz, że potrafią funkcjonować osobno?

Isaac przewrócił oczami.

\- Może zdrowe byłoby ich rozłączyć? – prychnął Lahey. – Widziałeś, co potrafi Stiles. Nie może zrezygnować z Harvardu. Nie ma lepszej uczelni. Gdzie osiągnie więcej? – spytał.

I miał rację. Dyplom otwierał drzwi. Stiles był cholernie zdolny, ale sala sądowa nie była miejscem dla niego. Widział Williamsa nawet w roli sędziego czy twórcy prawa. Jednego z tych profesorów, którzy nigdy nie wychodzą faktycznie praktykować, ale za to są nie do pokonania, jeśli o chodzi o teorię. Dlatego tak świetnie im się współpracowało. Derek potrafił prawo praktykować, a Stiles dawał mu fundament, ale jako stażysta Williams miał coś zyskać. Tymczasem nie potrafił go niczego nauczyć.

Niespecjalnie go to męczyło, bo Stiles złożył już rezygnację. I, kiedy powiedział, że zostanie w Bostonie, to otwarło dla nich całkiem inne drzwi. Afiszowanie się z tym jednak przed Isaakiem, gdy nawet nie wyszli na pierwszą randkę, nie miało sensu. Może zostałoby nawet źle zrozumiane, a Stiles na pewno nie chciał, aby źle o nim mówiono, skoro już nazwisko sprawiało, że był mylnie oceniany.

\- Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? – westchnął. – Harvard to Harvard – dodał.

\- Jesteś jego mentorem. Jesteś jego szefem – przypomniał mu Isaac. – Porozmawiaj z nim. Wyjaśnij mu, jak wiele osiągnie. Jeśli zostaje tylko dla McCalla, to idiotyzm. Jeśli zostaje dla jakiegoś idioty, to powiem mu, że to tymczasowe zauroczenie i nie ma sensu zaprzepaszczać swojej kariery. Szef wydziału przysłał mnie, bo mamy dla niego miejsce na doktoranckich. Nie mówi się o tym głośno i to jest tajne, Hale – dodał.

Kiedy wyszli z powrotem do salonu, Stiles i Allison wkładali pospiesznie naczynia do jego zmywarki, której chyba nigdy własnoręcznie nie użył. Gosposia miała przyjść jutro z rana, ale zapewne ta dwójka nie miała o tym pojęcia. McCall starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, gdy Greenberg próbował po prostu uciec.

Tylko Lydia nie widziała najwyraźniej problemu w tym, że jednak on ich nie zaprosił. Oddanie kluczy Laheyowi po raz kolejny okazało się błędem.

\- Macie ochotę na coś na wynos? – spytał, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.

ooo

Stiles pojawił się w jego gabinecie, wyglądając dość niepewnie. Był świadom tego, że wszyscy przycichli, gdy wrócił. Isaac mógł na nich wymóc przyjście do jego mieszkania, ale jego kłamstwo, że podobno organizował wieczorek zapoznawczy szybko wyszło na jaw. Lahey twierdził zresztą, że jedynie to zasugerował. Jak każdy dobry prawnik nie pozwolił im mieć niczego na piśmie i to miała być ich pierwsza nauczka.

\- Przepraszam za Isaaka – zaczął Stiles pospiesznie, podając mu poprawioną umowę.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Williams miał czas, na to wszystko. A może po prostu, kiedy było się dobrym w papierach przychodziło, to bez trudu.

\- Nic się nie stało. Studiowaliśmy razem jak zapewne wiesz – odparł, wskazując na krzesło przed sobą. – Martwi się o ciebie – ciągnął dalej, gdy Stiles z rumieńcem na policzkach usiadł. – Przemyślałeś dobrze decyzję o transferze? – spytał wprost, bo jeśli Harvard chciał Stilesa, aż tak bardzo, przeniesienie było niczym strzał w kolano.

Boston miał o wiele mniejszy prestiż.

\- Tak – spokojnie odparł chłopak.

\- Na pewno? – upewnił się ostrożnie. – To jest Harvard, Stiles. Oni nie żartują. Nie znajdziesz lepszego uniwersytetu z lepszym programem – ciągnął dalej. – Nie będę ci tego powtarzał w kółko, bo sam pewnie, to doskonale wiesz, ale nawet jako profesor, największe uznanie zyskasz tam. Wiem, że jesteście związani ze Scottem…

Stiles zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Isaac cię na to namówił? – spytał wprost Williams. – Scott się przeprowadził, ale to nie jest tak, że nie umiem bez niego żyć. Melissa życzyłaby sobie, żebyśmy się nie rozdzielali, ale kiedy zrezygnowałem z pracy tutaj, wiedziałem, że nie będziemy się widywać każdego dnia. To nie jest tak, że mam duży wybór – dodał, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Wydawał się mocno zdeterminowany i Derek znał to spojrzenie. Stiles nie chciał mu czegoś powiedzieć. Nie na darmo praktykował prawo i prowadził rozmowy z ludźmi, którzy ukrywali całe majątki, żeby nie wiedzieć, jak wyglądała twarz człowieka, który nie chciał rozmawiać o pieniądzach. Nie pamiętał ile wynosiło stypendium na Harvardzie, ale Stiles nie mógł pracować, biorąc pod uwagę jego wyniki w nauce. Jeśli miał coś na weekendy, pewnie przeszkadzało mu to skupić się na ponadprogramowych zajęciach, na które zwracano uwagę przy wyborze kandydatów na staż. Ostatni rok był najcięższy. Egzaminy decydowały o być czy nie być. I spora część oblewała.

Jego komórki nerwowe pracowały jak zawsze na zwiększonych obrotach. Może i był pragmatykiem i cieszyło go, że Stiles zostanie w Bostonie, ale może, dlatego właśnie nie zauważył, że jednak chłopak rezygnował z Harvardu, na który dostał się pewnie po trupach. Podejmując wysiłek, który Derek akurat dobrze znał. Nie miało znaczenia, czy coś się między nimi rozwijało.

Isaac miał rację i cholernie, mu się to nie podobało.

\- Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze… - zaczął ostrożnie. – Wiem, że stypendia nie są wysokie, ale uratowałeś naszą kancelarię przed sporymi kłopotami. Mógłbym porozmawiać z Chrisem na ten temat.

Stiles wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Proponujesz mi pieniądze? – spytał Williams odrobinę wyższym głosem.

\- To, nie tak – odparł Derek pospiesznie. – Stypendium kancelarii. Harvard jest ważny, Stiles. Jeśli, to tylko pieniądze, one nie są problemem. Nie traktuj tego jak problem i nie myśl o tym w kategoriach, które właśnie przechodzą ci przez głowę. Wiesz, że nie bawię się w podobne rzeczy…

\- Zastanawiam się tylko nad jednym – przyznał ostrożnie Stiles, marszcząc brwi. – Zrywasz ze mną zanim wyszliśmy na randkę? – spytał wprost.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się. – Nie. Po prostu jeśli rezygnujesz z Harvardu…

\- Możemy się więcej nie widywać, a i tak zostanę tutaj – poinformował go spokojnie Stiles. – Muszę tutaj zostać, ponieważ życie się czasem układa w ten sposób. Zanim zacząłem z tobą pracować, zastanawiałem się czy nie rzucić studiów ogólnie. Scott mnie przekonał, żebym tutaj przyjechał i spróbował. Nie będę nigdy prawnikiem – przyznał bez goryczy, która może powinna się tam znajdować. – Lubię prawo. Zostanę profesorem. Nie, Harvardu – dodał.

\- Przemyślałeś to – upewnił się. – To nie ma nic wspólnego z nami – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Isaac wczoraj uświadomił mi, że moja radość z tego, że zostajesz, nie jest do końca odpowiednia. Tracisz ogromną szansę – powiedział.

Stiles kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Harvard nie był dla mnie. Oni wszyscy są starzy. A Isaac… - zaczął Williams i urwał.

\- Tak, wiem dokładnie, co nie tak jest z Isaakiem – westchnął Derek.

ooo

Stiles prawie połknął własny język, kiedy Lahey pojawił się koło jego biurka. Nic go nie ostrzegło i może, dlatego czuł się cholernie zdradzony. Scott, przecież powinien go uprzedzać o atakach tego typu. McCall, jednak radośnie uśmiechał się do Allison, która zapewne przyniosła mu skserowane umowy. Cudowny sposób na wykorzystanie jej tytułu z psychologii.

\- Derek jest u siebie? – spytał Lahey.

\- Jest na spotkaniu – odparł, chociaż Hale wyszedł tylko z Boydem na nie całkiem służbowy lunch.

Może rozmawiali ponownie o testamencie, chociaż ten temat wydawał się zamknięty, odkąd Chris stanął po ich stronie. Sytuacja kancelarii stabilizowała się, i to nie dzięki Argentowi. Chris nie radził sobie z kierowaniem czymś tak ogromnym. Był wolnym strzelcem, świetnie sprawdzał się na sali sądowej, gdy miał pod opieką jednego klienta, ale przy natłoku spraw się gubił się i może, dlatego Lydia ratowała mu tyłek, przynajmniej raz w tygodniu.

\- To świetnie, bo przyszedłem do ciebie – stwierdził Isaac. – Boston…

\- Boston, to jest to – odparł krótko. – Nie zmienię decyzji. I dzięki, że nasłałeś na mnie Dereka. Czułem się jednocześnie oceniany, przesłuchiwany i ochrzaniany. Możesz mi powiedzieć jak facet to robi? – zakpił.

\- Jest prawnikiem. Mówiłem ci, że są niebezpieczni – powiedział Isaac, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – To nie nasz świat – dodał.

\- Wiem – odparł Stiles, nie próbując się nawet kłócić.

ooo

Stiles nienawidził rozwodów. Przede wszystkim Derek wpatrywał się w niewiernych mężów i te płaczliwe żony wzrokiem bez wyrazu, nie oceniając ich nawet przez sekundę. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak wiele spraw tego typu musiało przejść przez jego ręce, ale to pewnie było ryzyko zawodowe. Wielomilionowi klienci, których firmy obsługiwali rozwodzili się i te same przedsiębiorstwa stawały się przedmiotem sporu. Tym samym ich kancelaria trafiała w sam środek wojny, gdzie One chciały dostać prawdziwe dane na temat wartości firmy, a Oni próbowali się z tego wyplatać z twarzą.

Derek zawsze wydawał się tak cholernie spokojny, chociaż niektóre z tych kobiet i ich przerażająco czerwone paznokcie zatrzymywały się na skórze dłoni Hale'a o kilka sekund za długo, kiedy się żegnali. Nie był nawet pewien, czy Derek ukrywał swoją orientację. Sam nie powiedział ani słowa o sobie, ale przecież żyli w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku.

\- Przygotuj jej spis majątku – polecił mu Derek zmęczonym głosem.

\- Poważnie? Nigdy tego nie robimy – zdziwił się.

\- Tak, ale ona wygra i jeśli chcemy dalej mieć ją jako klienta, musimy iść jej na rękę – wyjaśnił Derek spokojnie.

\- Potrafisz, to ocenić po jednym rzucie okiem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Derek wzruszył ramionami, a potem wydął usta i obrócił fotel lekko w lewo, spoglądając na niego całkiem poważnie.

\- Networking – powiedział krótko Hale. – Od tygodni mówiło się, że mąż ją zdradza. Ona ma, na to dowody. To nie są szeroko znane informacje, ale czasem trzeba nadstawiać uszu, żeby nie popełnić głupich błędów – przyznał.

\- Słuchanie plotek nazywasz networkingiem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Myślisz, że Lydia pracuje tutaj, bo jej szpilki wydają świetny dźwięk, kiedy chodzi po marmurowej posadzce? – prychnął Derek.

\- Lydia połowę z tych plotek tworzy – odparł może odrobinę za ostro.

\- To też narzędzie – stwierdził Derek.

\- Raport będzie na jutro – poinformował go.

Derek kiwnął głową.

\- Od jutra zaczyna się twój ostatni tydzień – podjął ostrożnie Hale. – Zostaw mi wolny czas w trakcie lunchu – dodał.

\- Zamierzasz faktycznie zacząć ze mną jadać posiłki? – zakpił.

\- Nie – przyznał Derek. – Wierz mi lub nie, ale mam stertę dokumentów do przejrzenia. Będziemy pracować. Długo pracować. W jednym z procesów, które prowadzę, obrońcą będzie Richard Williams. Musimy, to wygrać nie tylko dla klienta, ale również ze względów wizerunkowych – wyjaśnił. – Poza tym zaczynam się obawiać idioty, który cię zastąpi.

\- Och, doceniasz moją pracę? – spytał trochę zaskoczony.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie, pozostałych uważam za idiotów. Byłeś znośny – odparł Hale.

\- Czyli nie będziesz chciał, jednak zadzwonić po pomoc prawną, kiedy wrócę na uczelnię? – upewnił się.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Może nie od razu. Dwa dni urlopu i pewnie będę się skarżył na kolejnego asystenta – westchnął Hale.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles sądził, że Derek, jednak żartował na temat nadrabiania pracy, ale pierwsza przerwa na lunch przeraziła go. Scott spoglądał przez szklaną ścianę biura z pewnym wahaniem, jakby nie wiedział czy ratować go – czy zostawić, jednak zawalonego dokumentami. Oczy Dereka zaczerwieniły się już dobrze od pracy przy komputerze i nawet okulary nie pomogły. Przebili się, co najwyżej przez jedną dziesiątą tego, co powinni, a przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie.

\- Zmieniłem zdanie – powiedział w końcu, biorąc spory łyk kawy.

\- Hm? – spytał Derek, zerkając na niego, jedynie przelotnie znad swojego stosu.

\- Rezygnuję już dzisiaj – poinformował Hale'a, który wcale się tym nie przejął.

Uśmiechnął się do niego, jedynie lekko i podał mu kolejną teczkę w dokumentami. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli zobaczy jeszcze jeden statut, jego głowa eksploduje. Tworzenie dokumentów tego typu zawsze uważał za personalne wyzwanie, a przed tymi się nie uchylał, ale nie sądził, że mają tak wiele zaległości. A może po prostu wszyscy na tym piętrze byli cholernymi pracoholikami.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś wyjść ze mną na mecz koszykówki – odparł Derek, jakby nigdy nic.

\- Próbujesz mnie przekupić przyjemną wizją, żebym nie uciekł? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Chociaż pewnie tego właśnie powinien się spodziewać. Isaac zapraszał go na konferencję, pewnie po to, żeby zdobyć jakiś punkt zaczepienia do prze-negocjowania jego powrotu do zacnej alma mater. Lahey zawsze był nienormalny, ale tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Prawnicy w słowie 'nie' widzieli tak wiele możliwości, że Stiles miał gęsią skórkę.

\- Przekupić? – zdziwił się Derek tak niewinnie, że pewnie uwierzyłby w to, gdyby nie widział tej samej miny na sali sądowej.

Hale był świetnym aktorem, kiedy tego chciał.

\- Przekupić – potwierdził.

\- To zniesławienie – stwierdził Derek spokojnie.

\- To fakt – prychnął Stiles.

\- Udowodnij – odbił piłeczkę Hale i w końcu odsunął stertę od siebie, poświęcając mu całą swoją uwagę.

Może nie w pełni, bo zabrał się za zapomniane jedzenie. Stiles swoją sałatkę pochłonął wcześniej, starając się nie-zatłuścić dokumentów, co wcale nie było takie łatwe, gdy był otoczony stertami.

\- Więc… - zaczął i w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia, co teraz.

Dlatego nienawidził prawników. Dlatego Hale czasami go naprawdę mocno irytował. To pewnie miała być kolejna, dziwna lekcja, która nie była mu kompletnie potrzebna.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo i złośliwie, i Stiles pewnie nie spodziewałby się tego po nim jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej. Hale jednak miewał swoje zagrywki, które pokazywały, że jednak siedzi w nim człowiek a nie biurokrata. Nie mógł nieszczęśliwie powiedzieć tego samego o Boydzie czy Chrisie Argentcie. Obaj mieli idealnie neutralne twarze, niewykazujące żadnych emocji. Świat masek naprawdę mu nie leżał. Nie tylko przez to, że jego własne mięśnie zdradzały uczucia w każdej sekundzie jego życia.

\- Jesteś wredny – stwierdził Stiles.

\- Och, kolejna potwarz – odparł Derek.

\- I co? Pozwiesz mnie? – zakpił.

Derek przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie, ale mógłbym – odparł Hale. – Dlatego chyba powinieneś przedstawić kontrofertę – podrzucił i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu robią, to coś dziwnego.

Nie do końca flirtowali, chociaż nie był pewien, czy to po prostu między nimi nie wyglądało właśnie tak. Trochę prawniczego żargonu, rozmowa, z którą mało kto by nadążył i podteksty, które nie były na tyle czytelne, aby wpaść w kłopoty. Flirtowanie w biurze na pewno nie było mile widziane w firmie. I naprawdę lubił zasady. Trudno, jednak było przeglądać te dokumenty i nie rozmawiać o czymś, co mogło ich dobudzić.

\- Zabiorę cię na kolację po meczu koszykówki – zdecydował w końcu.

Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, co sprawiło mu pewną satysfakcję. Rzadko zadziwiał Hale'a albo mężczyzna, to lepiej krył.

\- Za którą zapłacę, żeby ci udowodnić moją płynność finansową – dodał odrobinę ostrzej i Derek uniósł wyżej podbródek, mrużąc oczy.

\- Ubodło cię, to – stwierdził nie tak ostrożnie jak zwykle mężczyzna. – Nie taka była moja intencja – dodał.

\- Wiem – odparł i wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś studentem – przypomniał mu niepotrzebnie Derek. – Nikt nie spodziewa się…

\- Myślę, że nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o finansach – wszedł mu w słowo. – Jak… Nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiajmy – poprosił całkiem szczerze.

Derek spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby coś poważnie rozważał.

\- Nie było mnie stać na Harvard – przyznał Hale, trochę go zaskakując. – Stypendia nie pokryją wszystkiego i wiesz o tym dobrze, ale przyjaciel rodziny pożyczył mi milion. Umowa była taka, że zwrócę te pieniądze – wyjaśnił Derek spokojnie. – Mało kto ma takie pieniądze, jeśli nie idzie za tym nazwisko, Stiles. A nawet, jeśli masz nazwisko… - urwał sugestywnie, może mówiąc o swoim ojcu, a może Williamsach, o których najchętniej Stiles zapomniałby, chociaż na chwilę. – Nie ma niczego złego w braniu pieniędzy od kogokolwiek. Szanse powinno się wykorzystywać – poinformował go Derek.

Skrzywił się, ponieważ nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Oddałeś ten milion? – spytał ciekawie, chociaż miał wrażenie, że z góry znał odpowiedź.

Derek był dobry w tym, co robił.

\- W pierwszym roku mojej pracy – przyznał Hale z krzywym uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia. – I zarabiam dla tej kancelarii tyle, że stać ich, aby dofinansować studia o ile nie przyszłego prawnika, to może najlepszego konsultanta, jakiego będą, kiedykolwiek mieli – dodał.

ooo

Stiles nie wyglądał specjalnie na przemęczonego, ale narzekał przez cały czas. Kiedy zaczęli razem pracować, chłopak sprawdzał jego granice każdego dnia, rzucając pojedyncze uwagi i badając jego reakcje. Derek nie cierpiał tego etapu docierania się z nowymi ludźmi, ale Stiles potrafił robić, to w tak zabawny sposób, że nie sposób było się na niego złościć. I jego uwagi naprawdę bywały inteligentne, chociaż czasem nieodpowiednie. Gdyby klienci wiedzieli, co o nich prywatnie myśleli, byliby skończeni.

Stiles potrafił również balansować na tej cienkiej granicy pomiędzy tym, co nieprzyzwoite, a jednak pozostające tylko w okowach sugestii. Niewielu potrafiło posługiwać się metaforami tak płynnie i myśleć tak szybko. Przekomarzanie się było jego ulubionym sportem i znalazł nareszcie godnego siebie przeciwnika.

\- Komplementy nie zaprowadzą cię nigdzie – odparł Stiles, chociaż kącik jego ust drgał.

\- Czyż, to nie ty powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś najlepszy? – zdziwił się Derek.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami, co nie było dobrym nawykiem. Prawnik powinien potrafić się prezentować. Zachowanie spokoju i umiejętność odpowiadania bez wgłębiania się w szczegóły była równie ważna. Stiles nie zwierzał się, ale jednak łatwo było dostrzec, gdzie leżały jego słabe punkty. Miał jednak o wiele twardszą skórę niż Derek przypuszczał, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy.

\- Rozumiem, że to pytanie retoryczne – stwierdził chłopak.

Większość ludzi za tamtymi drzwiami odpowiedziałaby, że zaiste są najlepsi i Derek nie uwierzyłby im nawet przez sekundę, ale widział jak wiele pracy potrafił wykonać Stiles bez grzebania w cholernych książkach i przypominania sobie przepisów, które powinien mieć wkute od pierwszego roku. Był w stanie praktykować prawo, ale w trochę bardziej okrojony sposób.

Derek nigdy nie wiedział, co zrobić z takimi ludźmi.

\- Widziałeś mnie zadającego pytania retoryczne? – spytał całkiem szczerze.

\- Mniej więcej… tak jak… cały czas? – prychnął Stiles, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie wiedział, dlaczego Derek w ogóle jeszcze próbuje.

\- Więc, dlaczego zawsze próbujesz na nie odpowiedzieć? – zastanowił się i Stiles przewrócił oczami.

ooo

Nie mniejsza sterta dokumentów czekała na niego następnego dnia. Nie wyszedł nawet z biura Dereka, kiedy ten udał się do sądu na przesłuchania wstępne. Ich bogaci klienci powinni przestać bić swoje żony – takie było zdanie Stilesa, ale wątpił, aby ktokolwiek się tym przejął.

Akta sprawy Cortez-Souls leżały na samym szczycie, ponieważ mieli coraz mniej czasu, a kancelaria Williamsów musiała coś szykować. Richard nie byłby tak pewny siebie podczas ich poprzedniego spotkania. Derek zabrał go chyba tylko po to, aby sprawdzić czy wyprowadzi jego rzekomego wuja z równowagi, ale jeśli cokolwiek takiego miało miejsce, Stiles nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego.

Ta sprawa nie była łatwa ani oczywista. Nienawidził tego, że ochraniali dupka, ale nie mogli sobie pozwolić na odruchy sumienia, ponieważ przegrana oznaczała triumf konkurencji, który zostanie nagłośniony. Mieli już dostatecznie duże kłopoty i dokładanie czegokolwiek mogło załamać ich reputację.

Derek pracował jak szalony po kilkanaście godzin dziennie. Stiles nie wierzył, że kiedy drzwi windy zamykały się za nim, Hale gasił światło przy swoim biurku i wychodził. Rano zawsze miał stos nowych dokumentów, które nie mogły powstać w pięć minut, chociaż Hale miał jakąś chorą łatwość w formułowaniu słów.

Drzwi biura otworzyły się nagle i prawie spadł ze skórzanej kanapy, której od dobrych trzech godzin nie opuścił. Dokumenty jakoś w międzyczasie wędrowały z jednej sterty na drugą. Derek przetarł zmęczoną twarz, kiedy odkładał teczkę na stolik.

\- Kawy? – spytał Stiles, podnosząc się, ale Hale machnął dłonią.

\- Masz coś? – zainteresował się mężczyzna.

Tylko po jego nienaturalnym spięciu widział, jak zdenerwowany był Derek, chociaż twarz Hale'a tego nie zdradzała.

\- Kłopoty? – spytał wprost.

\- Richard ma zdjęcia z obdukcji – odparł Derek i zaczął pocierać swoją skroń. – Jeśli zobaczą je ławnicy, leżymy – przyznał.

\- Nie może dojść do procesu – odgadł bez problemu Stiles. – Ale Richard… - zaczął, wiedząc, że nie będzie czegoś takiego jak ugoda.

Mogli rozmawiać, jak długo chcą, ale jeśli mieli materiał tego kalibru, który mógł zadziałać na ławników…

\- Moment, nie chodziło początkowo o rozwód? – zdziwił się.

\- Nie, zmienili plany. Chcą go ukrzyżować, a potem rozwód Cortez dostanie bez najmniejszego problemu, skoro jej mąż prawie zakatował ją na śmierć, według niej oraz trafi do więzienia – wyjaśnił Derek spokojnie. – Mam kopię zdjęć. Śmierdzi mi to – przyznał Hale.

\- Jeśli on naprawdę… - zaczął Stiles ostrożnie i zamilkł. – Wiem, że to nie jest ważne – dodał pospiesznie, przypominając sobie, że to nie miało znaczenia.

Mieli wygrywać procesy, a nie rozważać moralność swoich klientów.

\- Dasz sobie radę? – spytał Derek.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to retoryczne pytanie – prychnął, urażony tylko odrobinę.

ooo

Stiles wydawał się zdenerwowany Williamsem, ale nikt nie lubił przegrywać z kimś, kogo personalnie nie lubił. Dlatego Derek od samego początku liczył na jego zaangażowanie. Sam nie przepadał za dupkiem i nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić. Te zdjęcia pojawiły się zbyt nagle i bez ostrzeżenia. Poza tym w Soulsie było coś takiego, co mówiło mu, że facet, jednak nie posunąłby się tak daleko. Przede wszystkim był równie zdziwiony fotografiami, co on. Oczywiście, to mógł być szok wywołany faktem, że został, jednak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku i były przeciwko niemu twarde dowody, ale jednak Derek miał nadzieję.

\- Jak nazywa się mój nowy asystent? – spytał.

Podejrzewał, że szybko nie wyjdą z biura. Czekał na telefon od konsultanta sądowego od przeszło trzech godzin.

\- Braeden Dread – odparł Stiles.

Nie powiedziało mu, to wiele. Pierwszy raz powierzył zatrudnienie swojego asystenta komuś, ale nie miał czasu. Poza tym początkowo umowa Stilesa opiewała na dłuższy okres, więc ktokolwiek przychodził – po prostu zastępował Williamsa na czas, który chłopak wymówił. Miesiąc Derek był w stanie przeżyć z kimś, kogo nie lubił. Potem, kiedy największe procesy tego roku będą za nim, wybierze kogoś bardziej kompetentnego.

\- Jest starsza – rzucił Stiles, zaskakując go trochę.

Spojrzał na niego znad swojego laptopa.

\- Co, to znaczy starsza? – spytał ciekawie.

Stiles wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- W twoim wieku – odparł wrednie chłopak. – Skończyła z opóźnieniem, ponieważ walczyła o prawa kobiet w Gwatemali w czasie studiów i obecnie pracuje nadal nad petycjami. Stworzyła z tamtejszymi ustawodawcami coś, co jest jeszcze nieprzyjętym statutem, ale pewnie zostanie przegłosowany w niedługim czasie.

\- I ona chce pracować w prywatnej kancelarii? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Stiles wydął wargi.

\- Niespecjalnie – przyznał ostrożnie chłopak. – Bierzesz po kilkanaście spraw na siebie i musisz przygotować każdą, ponieważ twoi asystenci nie mają przygotowania i doświadczenia – wyjaśnił Stiles spokojnie. – Breaden była na sali sądowej wielokrotnie i przygotowywała materiały kompletnie sama. Zwabiłem ją tutaj wizją spraw pro bono – przyznał szczerze chłopak. – Ale, to był najlepszy wybór. Wizerunkowo dla kancelarii strzał w dziesiątkę. Dostaniesz kogoś, kto potrafi pracować i będzie siedział tutaj może nawet dłużej od ciebie.

\- Stiles, ona nie może praktykować w Stanach – przypomniał mu, nie wiedząc nawet, jak ma na to zareagować.

\- Tak, ale ty możesz. Będziesz miał wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik i jednocześnie kobietę, której nikt nie tknie. Times zacznie serię artykułów o niej, kiedy tylko postawi stopę w Nowym Jorku – poinformował Stiles.

Derek był pod wrażeniem, ale to i tak przekraczało jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia.

\- Wyszedłem z Lydią na kawę – oznajmił mu Stiles. – Nazwałeś to networkingiem – przypomniał mu. – Jeśli posunąłem się za daleko… - urwał niepewnie chłopak. – Ale mówiłeś, że mam znaleźć kogoś najlepszego. Zaraz po mnie jest Braeden – odparł i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

I może, faktycznie potrzebowali aktywistki, bo mail, który dostał nie nastrajał go pozytywnie. Według konsultanta, Cortez nie mogła zadać sobie sama tych obrażeń. Nie, żeby spodziewał się czegoś innego, ale miał nadzieję, że powstały odrobinę później. Gdyby przesunąć czas, mogliby dowieść, że Soulsa nie było nawet w mieście. Dostał pozew, zaraz po swojej nagłej i niezaplanowanej podróży na Bahamy.

Nie był nawet świadom, że Stiles odkładał na jego biurko kolejne dokumenty, gdy usłyszał jak chłopak ostro wciąga powietrze do płuc.

\- Już wiesz, dlaczego ławnicy nie mogą tego zobaczyć – westchnął.

\- Mogę? – spytał chłopak, zaskakując go trochę.

Derek spodziewał się, że Stiles odsunie się, nie chcąc tego więcej oglądać, ale ten przewertował plik do samego końca i jeszcze raz.

\- Okej, więc… - zaczął chłopak. – Wiem, co to jest – przyznał, zaskakując trochę Dereka. – Przede wszystkim nie udowodnisz, że Souls tego nie zrobił, ponieważ to jego dzieło – poinformował go i potarł nagle spocone czoło. – To są ślady po czymś. Musimy ustalić, czym ją bił, ale pewnie jakimś rodzajem bicza. Nic dziwnego, że nie chce zeznawać. Są nie tylko małżeństwem, ale również parą sadomasochistów. Biorąc pod uwagę, że te uszkodzenia są powierzchowne nie łamią ustaw, które dotyczą tego typu związków w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Cortez jest dorosła i w pełni świadoma – ciągnął dalej.

Derek wiedział, że jego usta są lekko uchylone.

\- Są pewne zasady, które dotyczą takich par, ale powiedziałbym, że Cortez złamała, przynajmniej połowę. Kontrakt cywilny też podlega prawu do dwóch tysięcy dolarów, a ponieważ kontrakty BDSM nie zawierają wzmianki o przekazywaniu, jakichkolwiek kwot pieniężnych, mamy ją – podjął Stiles, ledwo łapiąc powietrze. – Twój klient jest ofiarą. Obnażyła jego najbardziej skrywaną tajemnicę. A, skoro to zrobiła bez skrupułów, powiedziałbym, że spokojnie możemy założyć, że dla niej ten styl życia nie jest aż tak ważny, więc to zdrada na kilku pułapach – przyznał. – Może planowała, to od samego początku.

\- Nasz klient – poprawił go Derek, marszcząc trochę brwi. – Zarzucasz mnie słowami, żebym nie spytał, skąd wiesz takie rzeczy? – zainteresował się.

\- Mam internet – odparł Stiles, starając się nie czerwienić, ale trochę słabo mu to wyszło.


	11. Chapter 11

Souls wpatrywał się w niego, starając się nie zdradzać żadnych emocji, ale Derek widział, jak ręce mężczyzny zaczęły się trząść. Stiles wyjątkowo towarzyszył mu podczas tej rozmowy. Normalnie nie przepadał za trzymaniem swoich asystentów tak blisko, ale chłopak nie miał tendencji do chwalenia się talentami, których nie posiadał. W zasadzie zawsze głównie zachowywał ciszę, co Derek cenił, ponieważ Williamsowi na pewno nie było łatwo milczeć, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele normalnie mówił.

Potrafił do siebie mruczeć, nawet wtedy, gdy przeglądali tylko dokumenty.

\- Panie Souls – zaczął ponownie. – Mark – dodał ostrzej i mężczyzna zbił usta w wąską linię z wyraźną dezaprobatą. – Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy wygrali tę sprawę, musisz być ze mną szczery – przypomniał mu sucho. – Nie skomentowałeś zdjęć, które mecenas Williams dostarczył nam ostatnim razem.

\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać – odparł Souls.

\- Jestem twoim prawnikiem, a to oznacza, że pracuję dla ciebie i nic, co powiesz w tym gabinecie nie wyjdzie poza jego ściany – ciągnął dalej niezrażony oporem.

Souls wstydził się lub był skrępowany tym, że elementy jego życia miłosnego wyciągnięto na wierzch, ale musieli przez to przejść. Stiles odwalił kawał dobrej roboty, wygrzebując dla niego podobne zdjęcia w sieci. I naprawdę miał ochotę pomęczyć jeszcze chłopaka, o to. Wysłał mu te maile czerwieniąc się, wręcz niemożliwie. Derek nie miał wątpliwości, że na strony tego typu przywiodła go niezaspokojona ciekawość i pewnie, to zostało w sferze czysto teoretycznej. Gdyby sądził inaczej, nie torturowałby Stilesa insynuacjami przez cały wieczór, gdy pracowali nad strategią działania.

Najtrudniejszym wydawało się być skłonienie Soulsa do rozmowy.

\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiali. Oddaj mi zdjęcia, Derek – odparł Mark, utrzymując zwykłą opanowaną maskę, ale współpracowali ze sobą już wcześniej i nie był aż tak naiwny, żeby to kupić. – Załatwię, to po swojemu.

\- W klubie? – spytał Stiles wprost.

Twarz Marka pociemniała.

\- Przeprowadziliście śledztwo? – warknął Souls. – Co do cholery, Derek? – spytał ostro.

\- Zwykła procedura – zapewnił go spokojnie, nie dając się ponieść emocjom. – Oddałem zdjęcia ekspertom. I oni orzekli, że to ty jesteś autorem obrażeń. Zdjęcia nie są podrobione. Zainteresowania mojego asystenta, jednak są odrobinę szersze. Stiles już wie. I ja wiem. Podejrzewam, że Kancelaria Williams&Williams również. Masz prawo do prywatności, Mark i wiem, że się obawiasz, że ta sprawa wyląduje na pierwszych stronach gazet…

\- Nie zrobił pan nic złego – wtrącił pospiesznie Stiles.

Mark zaśmiał się i podniósł.

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem, gówniarzu? – warknął Souls.

Stiles nawet nie drgnął.

\- Usiądź – poprosił go Derek. – Ta sprawa znajdzie się na wokandzie, jeśli pozwolisz się temu rozwijać swoim torem. Chcemy dostać wasz kontrakt – wyjaśnił. – Do mojego oraz mojego asystenta wglądu. Według prawa naszego stanu, to twoja żona złamała prawo, szantażując cię efektem tego, na co sama wyraziła zgodę – ciągnął dalej. – Możemy ją oskarżyć. I zapewniam cię, że sprawa zakończy się odrzuceniem jej zarzutów. Podejrzewam, że wolisz ugodę, a nie sprawę w sądzie przeciwko niej, więc spiszemy, to jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

Souls spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Dodamy punkt, w którym będzie musiała milczeć na temat waszego życia seksualnego, twojego życia seksualnego ogólnie oraz nie będzie mogła nic upubliczniać. Będziesz bezpieczny i wolny, Mark. Nikt nie zobaczy więcej tych zdjęć i nie będzie artykułów o tobie jako o potworze, który zakatował żonę – rzucił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- To nie może trafić do sądu – powiedział tylko Souls.

\- Zapewniam cię, że tak się nie stanie, jeśli zrobisz to, o co cię proszę. I pamiętaj, że Williams nie zgodzi się na ugodę, jeśli nie dostanę podstaw do oskarżenia jego klientki – odparł.

Mark spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się nadal, czy to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Ile lat się znamy? – spytał. – Czy, kiedykolwiek cię zawiodłem, Mark?

\- Sam przywiozę ci kontrakt – poinformował go w końcu Souls.

ooo

Stiles spoglądał nerwowo na zegarek, starając się, co prawda przebijać przez kolejną umowę spółek joint venture, która zaczynała przyprawiać go o ból głowy. Derek powinien być z powrotem dwie godziny temu. Mark wrócił jeszcze tego samego dnia ze swoim kontraktem i pracowali nieprzerwanie przez prawie półtorej dnia, wiedząc, jak ważny jest czas. Nie wiedział, kto chciał narobić więcej szkód, Cortez swojemu nadal-mężowi czy Richard ich kancelarii.

Stiles nie mógł się doczekać jakie plotki zaczną krążyć po mieście, kiedy rozniesie się, że jakimś cudem wybronili Soulsa przed oskarżeniem o znęcanie się i jeszcze załatwili mu rozwód na genialnych warunkach. Mark i tak zachował się w porządku. Gdyby chodziło o Dereka, ten zostawiłby Cortez z marnymi centami.

Stiles być może postąpiłby całkiem podobnie, biorąc pod uwagę na jak wielu poziomach Souls został zdradzony.

Spodziewał się, że sprawa zostanie rozwiązana jeszcze tego samego dnia. Ugoda była przez nich przygotowana, gotowa do podpisania i mieli mocne argumenty. Derek nie planował negocjować i nie zamierzał brać jeńców. Tymczasem, jednak nie wracali i zaczynał się po ludzku niepokoić.

Kiedy Hale w końcu znalazł się w swoim gabinecie, zamknął za sobą szczelnie drzwi i podszedł do biurka z miną, która nie zdradzała kompletnie nic.

\- Udało się? – spytał w końcu wprost, ponieważ nie mógł się nie denerwować, kiedy Derek milczał tak uparcie.

\- Nie – odparł Hale spokojnie i Stiles poczuł, że jego serce przestało bić na krótką chwilę. – Gdybym powiedział, że się udało, oznaczałoby to, że liczyliśmy na szczęście. A my nie liczymy na ślepy traf, Stiles. My wygrywamy – poinformował go, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

Stiles miał ochotę mu przyłożyć.

\- Richard był w szoku, kiedy zobaczył kopię kontraktu oraz naszego pozwu. Cortez w zasadzie błagała, żebyśmy jej wręczyli do rąk długopis – wyjaśnił Derek. – Chyba zarzuty się jej nie spodobały. Podobnie jak fakt, że Mark może rościć o pieniężne zadośćuczynienie.

\- Podpisała? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Stiles.

To było zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe.

\- Nie, Richard zabrał papiery i przejrzy je ze sztabem doradców. Jednak już teraz wycofał pozew – odparł Derek, siadając w końcu na swoim fotelu.

Hale wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, odchylając się do tyłu. Przez chwilę mężczyzna wpatrywał się w sufit pocierając twarz rękami, jakby jednak mimo wszystko nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie się z tego wykaraskali.

\- Podpisze to, nie ma innego wyjścia – westchnął Derek, jakby sprawiło mu to prawdziwą ulgę.

I Stiles doskonale znał to uczucie.

Hale w końcu spojrzał na niego, a potem na zewnątrz i zmarszczył brwi. Zapewne Lydia przyglądała się im z drugiej strony, zwabiona faktem,jak wiele czasu poświęcili tej sprawie. Wcale nie pomagał fakt, że nie zdradził ani słowem, co planowali zrobić. Obiecali Soulsowi. Poza tym, to były prywatne sprawy faceta i jeśli ktoś zgadzał się na więcej niż kilka klapsów, to nie było w interesie Stilesa mówić o tym głośno.

Pracownicy kancelarii mieli nie poznać szczegółów, nigdy.

\- Zyskaliśmy klienta dożywotniego – stwierdził Derek.

\- I jakiś tuzin dupków, którzy faktycznie tłuką żony – odparł Stiles.

Hale wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ktoś musi ich bronić – rzucił Derek jak zawsze, ewidentnie myśląc już o czymś kompletnie innym. – Kończymy dzisiaj wcześniej – poinformował go nagle.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Stiles, starając się zażartować, ale Derek go zignorował.

\- Masz jakąś mniej oficjalną marynarkę? – zainteresował się mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się ciekawie. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zjeść dzisiaj kolację i przy okazji wypytałbym cię, kiedy i dlaczego zainteresowałeś się akurat takimi stronami internetowymi – dodał, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Stiles starał się mu posłać ostre spojrzenie, ale to nigdy mu nie wychodziło. Może, to była po prostu kwestia brwi. Jego były o kilka tonów za jasne.

\- Chyba, jednak odrzucę twoją szczodrą propozycję – prychnął.

Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Masz plany na wieczór? – zdziwił się Hale.

Normalnie powinien się obrazić, ponieważ mógł przecież umówić się z kimś, ale fakty były takie, że obaj zapracowywali się do granic możliwości. Derek nie próbował go też obrazić. Zajęło mu chwilę zrozumienie tego i przefiltrowanie wszystkiego, co Hale przeważnie do niego mówił.

\- Nie, ale nie jestem idiotą. Nie wyjdę z tobą na kolację, gdy zapowiedziałeś przesłuchanie wiszące w powietrzu – zakpił.

Kącik ust Dereka drgnął lekko.

\- A, jednak cię czegoś nauczyłem – stwierdził Hale nie bez nutki humoru w głosie.

ooo

Stiles starał się nie rozglądać na boki, co nie wychodziło mu aż tak dobrze. Ewidentnie pierwszy raz był w aż tak dobrej restauracji i Derek nie żałował, nawet przez sekundę, że udało mu się załatwić rezerwację. Chłopak był zabawny, ale wytrącanie go z równowagi miało jakiś dodatkowy smaczek. Nie do końca chodziło o to, że chciał mu pokazywać świat, do którego Stiles nie miał dostępu normalnie. Lubił tę restaurację. Podziw Stilesa był, jednak dodatkowym bodźcem.

\- Jeśli nie będę potrafił przeczytać karty dań... – zaczął chłopak.

\- Zamówię za ciebie – obiecał mu bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Stiles faktycznie posiadał mniej formalną marynarkę. Wydawała się nawet dopasowana. Nic specjalnego, ale jednak wyglądał w niej przyjemnie. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio zrobił coś spontanicznego, ale wygrana w sprawie, która wydawała się z góry porażką robiła z nim coś dziwnego. To nie był łut szczęścia. Doszedłby do tego, że to pobicie śmierdziało, ale być może dokopałby się do prawdy po procesie. Dlatego zawsze zależało im na czasie w sprawach takich jak te, żeby obrona nie miała, kiedy przygotować się w pełni. Souls nie współpracowałby pewnie, gdyby nie został do tego zmuszony. Derek znał go i jego upartość.

\- Wiesz w mojej szkole nie uczyli francuskiego, tylko hiszpańskiego – rzucił Stiles, ewidentnie zdenerwowany.

\- Chicago – przypomniał sobie.

W końcu przeglądał jego CV.

\- Tak, dokładnie. Chicago – potwierdził Stiles.

\- Jesteś spięty – stwierdził, zerkając na niego znad menu.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie wylałem na ciebie kawy przez te wszystkiego tygodnie… - zaczął chłopak.

\- Wylałeś – przypomniał mu Derek. – Boisz się, że podpalisz obrus?

\- Albo uderzę kelnera łokciem. Albo zamówię mózg cielęcy. Albo zrobię coś innego – wyjaśnił jednym tchem Stiles.

\- Zamówię za ciebie – powtórzył, starając się go uspokoić, ale chłopak zerkał na boki, jakby nie do końca wierzył, że faktycznie znajdują się tu i teraz.

Czwartkowe wieczory bywały zatłoczone, ale kancelaria zawsze rezerwowała stolik w najlepszych restauracjach. John miał znajomości, które pozostały w schedzie po nim. Właściciel tej szczególnej był ich klientem od lat. Derek nie raz i nie dwa miał przyjemność pracować dla niego. Nie było ważnym, czy przy rezerwacji użyje nazwy kancelarii czy własnego nazwiska.

\- Pewnie sądzisz, że marudzę – westchnął Stiles. – Myślałem, że skoro zapraszasz mnie w ostatniej chwili pójdziemy, gdzieś mniej…

\- Mniej? – podchwycił Derek spokojnie.

\- Mniej – odparł Stiles i zamachał rękami, prawie potrącając świeczkę.

Derek prychnął, stabilizując podstawkę bez najmniejszego problemu i jeśli dobrze dostrzegał, chłopak już zaczynał rumienić się ze wstydu.

\- Pójdziemy następnym razem gdzieś 'mniej' – obiecał mu, nie wahając się, nawet przez chwilę.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie tak, że nie doceniam – zaczął pospiesznie Stiles. – Po prostu studenci nie chodzą na randki w takie miejsca – dodał. – Jestem trochę poza moim elementem.

\- Wszystko, co nie jest sklepem z komiksami nie jest twoim elementem – stwierdził, nie wkładając w to ani trochę jadu.

Stiles wydął usta.

\- Myślałem, że zapominamy o mojej koszulce – powiedział chłopak. – Poza tym zapewniam cię, że gdybyśmy byli w sklepie z komiksami, oczarowałbym cię. Byłbym bogiem konwersacji – poinformował go całkiem poważnie i Derek nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. – Naprawdę! No co? Nie wierzysz mi? Podaj mi swoją ulubioną postać – rzucił.

\- Nie czytam… - zaczął, ale Stiles prychnął.

\- Jasne. Każdy tak mówi. Widziałem cię w skórzanej kurtce – przypomniał mu chłopak takim tonem, jakby to było oskarżenie i argument w jednym.

\- Batman – przyznał w końcu.

Usta Stilesa rozchyliły się lekko, kiedy wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Derek miał ochotę spytać, jakiej odpowiedzi spodziewał się chłopak w zamian.

Nie kłamał. Niespecjalnie był fanem, ale czytał coś jeszcze w młodzieńczych czasach.

\- DC? – spytał Stiles, jakby zadał mu okropny ból. – Nie wiem, czy mogę siedzieć z tobą przy jednym stole – dodał.

\- Marvel może się schować – odparł, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi zdecydowane brzmienie.

Bunt w oczach Stilesa był jego nagrodą.

\- Odwołaj to – syknął chłopak.

\- Iron Man jest jak tuńczyk w puszce – stwierdził i miał dodać coś jeszcze, gdy dostrzegł znajomą figurę wchodzącą do restauracji.

Kierownik sali wskazał Deucalionowi jego stolik, który nie był aż tak daleko od nich. I może Stiles, jednak miał rację, że powinni byli się wybrać w miejsce 'mniej'. Nie tak pełne znajomych twarzy, byłych klientów i może również przyszłych. Chciał, jednak świętować zakończenie, cholernie, trudnej sprawy i nie znał bardziej odpowiedniej restauracji.

Jeśli Stiles martwił się również o rachunek, nie powinien. Derek zamierzał zapłacić, ponieważ to on wybrał lokal. Nie pozwoliłby mu na wydatki tego rzędu, chociaż ambicje Stilesa zapewne miały delikatnie ucierpieć. Zarabiał więcej i nie chciał, aby to był problem dla żadnego z nich. Tak po prostu było na tym świecie. I należało się z tym pogodzić.

Przynajmniej nawet przez sekundę przez głowę nie przemknęło mu, że Stiles był zainteresowany jego pieniędzmi.

Nie znał towarzyszki Deucaliona, ale kobieta wyglądała na kogoś z tego towarzystwa. Może kolejna prezes sporej firmy, która dopiero przeprowadziła się do Nowego Jorku i zamierzała poznać jak najwięcej osób. Nie było nic ważniejszego od networkingu, wbrew temu, co sądził Stiles.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał chłopak.

\- Zaraz ktoś do nas podejdzie – ostrzegł go lojalnie półgłosem, bo mieli tylko kilka sekund.

Starał się znad karty dań obserwować ostrożnie Deucaliona. Mógł spokojnie zacząć odliczanie. Raz. Dwa.

\- Kogo ja widzę! – rzucił mężczyzna ze sztuczną radością w głosie.

\- Deuc – odparł, podnoszą się nieznacznie, żeby uścisnąć jego rękę.

\- Derek Hale we własnej osobie. Pozwól, że ci przedstawię nową wiceprezes mojego banku – powiedział Deucalion. – Kali. Niech cię nie zwiedzie młody wiek, to prawdziwy rekin wśród prawników – ciągnął dalej. – Kali Terrell, Derek Hale – przedstawił ich i jego wzrok niemal od razu spoczął na Stilesie, który również zrezygnował z krzesła.

Derek najchętniej usiadłby z powrotem, ale to oznaczałoby zaproszenie ich do stolika, a tego nie chciał za żadne skarby świata. Deucalion nigdy nie zrobił niczego nieodpowiedniego, ale po prostu miał, co do niego złe przeczucia. I ulżyło mu, gdy mężczyzna zrezygnował z ich kancelarii. Plotkowano, że sam John Stilinski był tego powodem, ale nigdy tego nie potwierdził.

\- Przeszkadzam w interesach? – spytał Deucalion.

\- Nie, jestem tutaj prywatnie – odparł spokojnie. – Stiles Williams, Deucalion Emery – rzucił, niespecjalnie wchodząc w szczegóły.

\- Williams? – zainteresowała się Kali. – Williamsowie z Nowego Jorku? – dopytała.

Stiles spiął się tylko na chwilę, zanim zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Jestem pewien, że jest tutaj więcej niż jedna rodzina o tym nazwisku. A ja jestem z Chicago – odparł chłopak.

Nie było, to kłamstwo i Derek w myślach gratulował mu wyjścia z opresji tak gładko. Noszenie tego nazwiska nie mogło być dla niego łatwe. Może na Harvardzie zadawano mu takie pytania przez cały czas.

\- Znam tylko jednych Williamsów – stwierdziła Kali sucho, ewidentnie nie łapiąc żartu.

\- No cóż, raczej nie pomogę – rzucił Stiles.

\- Nie bądźmy tacy drobiazgowi – wtrącił Deucalion. – W końcu mamy nadzieję na świetną kolację. Co polecasz? – spytał.

\- Musisz dopytać kelnera. Dopiero przeglądamy karty – odparł, nie dając się zepchnąć do roli, która nie była mu przeznaczona.

Kącik ust Deucaliona drgnął, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że przekraczał pewną linię. Zanim, jednak sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej krępująca, Emery objął swoją towarzyszkę ramieniem, popychając ją lekko w stronę czekającego na nich stolika.

\- Życzę udanej kolacji z przyjacielem – rzucił na odchodnym mężczyzna i lekki ton nie zwiódł Dereka nawet na moment.

Stiles wziął spory łyk wody, starając się nie zerkać w bok, co mu się chwaliło. Nie wziął jednak do rąk z powrotem swojej karty. I Derek w zasadzie też stracił nagle apetyt.

\- Chryste, to było okropne – zaśmiał się chłopak, trochę go zaskakując, bo Derek nie spodziewał się chichotu.

Może, jednak tak na nerwowe sytuacje reagował Stiles.

\- Przepraszam – odparł. – Postaram się, żeby…

\- Żartujesz? Wiesz jak ci współczuję? – prychnął Stiles. – Po tym weekendzie znajdę się w cudownej bibliotece otoczony książkami, które nie kłamią, nie zmieniają swoich zawartości i nie zadają trudnych pytań – wyjaśnił. – Daję ci tydzień i będziesz mi zazdrościł, ale nie… Przykro mi, ale nie każdy ma to błogosławieństwo zostać molem książkowym. Naprawdę cię lubię, ale nie zrobimy wyjątku nawet dla ciebie. Mamy jakieś zasady. Jesteś za przystojny i przede wszystkim nie śmierdzisz kurzem – poinformował go Stiles, jakby te fakty go dyskwalifikowały na całej linii.

Nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie przepadał za miejscami tego typu. Nie bywał w nich po prostu i Derek nie wydawał się zirytowany jego ewidentnym nieobyciem. Uśmiech Hale'a należał do tych małych, prywatnych grymasów, które widywał w kancelarii tak rzadko i miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie ich pozbawiony, gdy już raz przedostał się przez mury, które mężczyzna wokół siebie wybudował. Zresztą nie bez powodu.

Nie po raz pierwszy wyszli razem, ale dotychczas mogli jako wymówki użyć pracy. Spotykali się wcześniej w sprawie testamentu. Teraz Stiles jednak nie musiał być ostrożny i paradoksalnie denerwował się tylko bardziej.

\- Zawsze się tak wiercisz? – spytał Derek.

\- Tak – odparł, nie próbując tego ukryć.

Szczere odpowiedzi doprowadziły ich do punktu, w którym mogli sączyć o wiele za drogie wino, z kieliszków zapewne wykonanych z czystego kryształu. Deucalion przestał w końcu zwracać na nich uwagę i trochę mu ulżyło. Derek nie przepadał za facetem. Nie trudno było, to odgadnąć. Hale, jednak nie ukrywał również, że znaleźli się tutaj obaj, prywatnie. Nie trudno było dodać dwa do dwóch, żeby wiedzieć, iż zakres możliwości był mocno ograniczony. Nikt nie gapił się, jednak na nich, więc jeśli nie chodziło o dyskrecję, może Derek był dostatecznie mocno znany, żeby zostawiono ich w spokoju.

\- Nie smakuje ci wino? – spytał Hale, jakby odgadywał jego myśli.

\- To źle? – zainteresował się.

Derek wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wolałbym piwo, ale to pewnie doprowadziłoby do zawału tutejszego kucharza – odparł Hale. – Umówmy się, że dopijemy tego sikacza dla dobra tego faceta i nigdy nie będziemy o tym mówić – rzucił Derek, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Stiles był pewien, że jemu akurat, to wino wydawało się wyborne, bo miał za sobą już drugi kieliszek.

\- Taaa – prychnął.

\- Konwenanse. Możesz mieć trochę racji – rzucił nagle mężczyzna. – Może będą dni, gdy będę ci zazdrościł spokojnej biblioteki – wyjaśnił, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Jesteś za dobry w tym, co robisz – odparł Stiles.

Derek nawet nie próbował zaprzeczać. Fałszywa skromność i tak by mu nie pasowała.

\- Zastanawiam się tylko… - zaczął Hale i urwał, co nie było do niego podobne.

\- Nad? – spytał Stiles.

\- Skrzywienie zawodowe – prychnął Derek. – Nie mogę przestać wybiegać w przód, próbując znajdować rozwiązania dla wyimaginowanych problemów – przyznał.

\- Skoro masz rozwiązania, to i tak dobrze. Ja nie mam połowy odpowiedzi, które chciałbym mieć – przyznał bez żenady.

\- Może nie na wszystko mam odpowiedź i to mnie jednak martwi – rzucił Hale. – Takich ludzi jak Deucalion będzie więcej – dodał, mrużąc lekko oczy, jakby chciał mu się uważniej przyjrzeć.

Jakby Stiles już nie czuł się obserwowanym. Derek miał talent do sprawiania, że ludzie czuli się przy nim jak na widelcu.

\- Ludzi, których nie lubisz, a których spotkamy? Czy ludzi, którzy wspomną o mojej rodzinie? – spytał wprost.

Derek kiwnął głową, najwyraźniej wybierając obie opcje.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – spytał Stiles.

\- To twoja rodzina – odparł Derek. – Za, którą nie przepadasz. Czy przeszkadza tobie?

Nie do końca czuł się z nimi dobrze, ale raczej udawało mu się unikać kłopotów. Znał cenę, kiedy wybierał studia, a potem miejsce stażu. Nie było nawet w połowie tak źle, jak sądził.

\- Jesteśmy w miejscu 'bardziej', używając twojego wyszukanego słownictwa, bo to jest mój element – ciągnął dalej Derek. – Jeśli chcesz wrócić na uczelnię, żeby uciec przed nimi…

\- Nie mam powodu, żeby uciekać – wszedł mu w słowo. – I nie ucieknę z płaczem, bo ktoś nazwie mnie bękartem – dodał, trochę zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł jak wzrok Dereka stwardniał.

\- Richard cię tak nazwał? – upewnił się Hale.

\- Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam – przyznał. – Nieistotne – wyrzucił z siebie i kącik ust Dereka drgnął lekko jak zawsze, gdy mężczyzna był czymś rozbawiony. – Obiecałeś, że nie będzie przesłuchiwania – jęknął. – Może powiesz coś o sobie? – zaproponował tylko w połowie żartując.

Derek wziął łyk wina, po którym się nie skrzywił.

\- Jestem stąd – odparł Hale.

\- Oryginalnie – stwierdził.

\- Nie wiem, co chcesz usłyszeć – przyznał Derek.

I pytanie wcale nie było łatwiejsze.

\- Słyszałeś pewnie plotki – podjął Derek ostrożnie. – Nie utrzymuję się z funduszu powierniczego, ale lubię myśleć, że nawet, jeśli takowy istniałby, i tak robiłbym, to co robię. Na moją reputację musiałem zapracować sam – dodał.

\- Okropną reputację poganiacza niewolników – podpowiedział mu Stiles, chcąc wtrącić coś lżejszego. – Więc teoretycznie wiemy już, których tematów nie dotykać – stwierdził kiwając głową z mądrą miną. – To, gdzie widzisz się za pięć lat? – spytał, nie udając nawet, że nie zżyna z jakiegoś tygodnika dla kobiet.

Lydia czytała coś podobnego Allison całkiem niedawno.

\- Jako partnera kancelarii – odparł Derek, nie kryjąc nawet, jak pewny swego był.

ooo

Stiles spoglądał na niego dość dziwnie i Derek nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy nie przesadził. Nie zamierzał kłamać. Nie chciał też obracać pytania Stilesa w żart. Nie umawiał się zbyt często, ponieważ za swój czas liczył ludziom słono. I nie zamierzał spuszczać z ceny. Boyd żartował czasami, że każdą znajomość traktowali jako inwestycję, ale tak było w rzeczywistości. I im dłużej znał Stilesa, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że to mogło mieć sens. Pracował po godzinach i Williams wiedział już o tym. Nie przeszkadzało mu to również, skoro wytrzymywał, to do tej pory. Może jako jeden z nielicznych nie robiłby mu wymówek, bo znał jego realia. I wiedział, jak ważna dla niego była praca. Stiles sam miał swoje ambicje. Może komuś wydałyby się śmieszne, ale praca na uczelni nie bywała nudna. A Stiles miał talent oraz wiedzę. Łączył ich również nie tylko wspólny przedmiot. To mogło się udać, a przynajmniej miał takie wrażenie.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał niepewnie, kiedy milczenie się przeciągało.

\- Myślałem, że usłyszę coś w stylu… wiesz… Za pięć lat widzę się w twoim łóżku – odparł Stiles półszeptem.

Derek nie mógł się nie zaśmiać. Nie przypominał sobie, aby wcześniej jego przepona pracowała tak wydajnie. Może po prostu nikt nie potrafił go rozbawić.

\- To szczeniackie – stwierdził bez cienia skruchy, widząc, że jednak trafił na czuły grunt.

Stiles był od niego o kilka lat młodszy i może, to ruszało go bardziej niż różnice w ich sytuacji finansowej.

\- Jednak za trzydzieści minut faktycznie widzę cię w moim łóżku – dodał dokładnie tym samym tonem. – To chyba magia.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie sypiam z nikim na pierwszej randce – odparł chłopak.

\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził i miało, to brzmieć jak żart.

Stiles wydął jednak wargi, spoglądając na niego tak, jakby go w tej chwili oceniał.

\- Nie pomyślisz, że jestem łatwy? – zakpił chłopak.

\- Nie. To się teraz nazywa nowoczesność – stwierdził bez wahania.

\- Już wiem, dlaczego jesteś takim dobrym prawnikiem – prychnął Stiles. – Dobra, chodźmy do ciebie. Zawołasz kelnera? Nie wiem, czy traktuje się ich jak taksówkarzy – przyznał.

Derek nie tego oczekiwał. W zasadzie planował jedynie kolację. Chciał w następnym tygodniu odkupić od Boyda bilety na mecz. Stiles nie wyglądał na fana sportu, ale nie wypowiedział się negatywnie na temat podsuniętego gładko pomysłu, więc uznał to za wygraną. I naprawdę chciał w końcu wyjść gdzieś poza biuro.

\- Poważnie? – upewnił się.

Stiles pochylił się płasko nad stołem.

\- Błagam, powiedz, że masz piwo w lodówce, a do twojego mieszkania dowożą hamburgery – wyszeptał chłopak z desperacją w głosie.

Derek jedynie prychnął.

ooo

Stiles rozejrzał się ciekawie wokół, chociaż to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy był w jego mieszkaniu. Isaac nie uszkodził na szczęście niczego, aczkolwiek Derek prawdopodobnie i tak nie zorientowałby się w tej kwestii. Nie zapraszał za często gości, ale gosposia pilnowała, aby jego lodówka była pełna.

Myślał, że faktycznie wypiją jakieś piwo, ale Stiles spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wiedział do końca, co miał zrobić. I może, to był kryptonit Dereka. Ale, to oznaczałoby, że był Supermanem, a naprawdę wolał Batmana.

Zanim zorientował się co robi, całował Stilesa z pewną niezręcznością, której powinien był się spodziewać. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio obejmował kogoś, ale ciało pod jego dłońmi było przyjemnie ciepłe. I kooperowało.

Stiles odchylił na bok głowę, może instynktownie układając się wygodniej do pocałunku i Derek miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Nie wiedział do końca, co go rozbawiło. Może jego własna nieporadność. Dłonie drżały mu lekko, a nie wypił zbyt wiele. Możliwe, że nie mógł się tego doczekać i kiedy nareszcie mógł położyć ręce na Stilesie, nie wiedział, po co sięgnąć najpierw.

Williams zresztą nie pomagał, skupiając się jedynie na skubaniu jego warg. Jego umysł pracował na takich obrotach, co zawsze. I wnioski napłynęły same. Od czasu jego studiów nie minęło, aż tak wiele czasu, więc pamiętał całe tygodnie w książkach i jedno-nocne przygody, bo związki były tylko dla ludzi, którzy mieli na nie czas. A studenci prawa żyli bez snu i jedzenia. Stiles nie był prawiczkiem, ale jego doświadczenie musiało być ograniczone czasem, przestrzenią akademika i nieliczną grupą, do której miał dostęp. Ludźmi, którzy dostrzegliby w kujonie potencjał, który Derek widział już pierwszego dnia.

\- Hej – powiedział miękko. – Przenieśmy się do sypialni – zaproponował mu i Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Miałem obiecaną kolację – przypomniał mu chłopak, ale to nie było nie.

Derek znakomicie czytał między wierszami.

\- Mój portier nie tknie twoich frytek – powiedział z przekonaniem.

Ralph miał niedawno zawał i nie mógł jeść takich świństw. Stiles zamówił zatykanie żył jednym tylko telefonem. I Derek pewnie powinien był pamiętać, że chłopak pożerał niesamowite porcje jedzenia.

Stiles prychnął i potarł ich nosy o siebie, co wcale nie powinno być ujmujące. Może naprawdę powinien uprawiać częściej seks. Lub po prostu wychodzić, gdziekolwiek. A może nieskrępowanie Stilesa działało na niego jak najskuteczniejszy afrodyzjak, bo czuł wyraźnie jak temperatura w jego mieszkaniu wzrasta.

\- Nakarmię cię tym tłustym świństwem, później – dodał, ciągnąc go za sobą.

Pewnie mógłby całować Stilesa w drodze do łóżka, ale było coś w tym, jak po prostu tam zdążali. Niespiesznie, ale też bez ociągania. I w całkiem jasnym celu. Stiles zresztą zsunął z siebie marynarkę już za drzwiami jego sypialni, zanim zdążył je zamknąć. Ciemna koszula podkreślała tylko jego zwykłą bladość i pewnie powinien nosić odrobinę jaśniejsze odcienie. Może bardziej wpadające w grafit. Lydia zapewne wiedziała, to o wiele lepiej od niego.

\- Świetnie dzisiaj wyglądałeś – pochwalił go i Stiles zaśmiał się, odchylając do tyłu lekko głowę.

\- I mówisz to teraz, kiedy mnie rozbierasz? – spytał chłopak tylko z delikatną nutką kpiny.

Z jego punktu widzenia zapewne było to zabawne, ale Derek nie widział nic śmiesznego w kolejnych centymetrach kwadratowych jasnej skóry, którą odsłaniał. Najchętniej zostawiłby na niej swoje ślady. Może, nawet po ugryzieniach. Coś, czego Stiles nie zapomniałby łatwo, nawet po powrocie na uczelnię. Jasny przekaz był tak ważny, więc przesunął zębami po odsłoniętym ramieniu, ciesząc się, gdy chłopak zadrżał.

\- Tak do końca nie jestem wiesz… - zaczął niepewnie Stiles.

\- Hm? – spytał, nie odrywając ust od jego skóry.

\- Nie do końca jestem w tym całym BDSM – przyznał w końcu.

\- Świetnie. Musiałem oddać kajdanki – odparł, prostując się lekko, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie znowu w oczy.

Źrenice Stilesa były rozszerzone. Zaczerwienione policzki, rozchylone usta. Nic, czego nie mógł się spodziewać, a jednak było coś nieuchwytnego w tym jak Stiles patrzył na niego. Derek nie był dobry w tej emocjonalnej grze, ale Williams był uczuciami. Był nieskrępowaną radością, pewną psotnością i całą ilością dość uzasadnionego sarkazmu. Jak zawsze otwarcie wpatrywał się w niego, niczego nie kryjąc i nie było nic bardziej pociągającego, niż ta nagość, której normalnie nie doświadczał.

\- Musiałeś? – zdziwił się Stiles.

\- Rozczarowany? – spytał.

Usta chłopaka wykrzywiły się w parodii wrednego uśmieszku.

\- Nie, niespecjalnie – odparł Stiles ocierając się o niego własnymi biodrami.

W tak wąskich spodniach trudno było ukryć podniecenie. Derek zresztą nie zamierzał się krępować. Przytrzymał go za biodra, przyciągając o wiele bliżej, żeby mogli się w pełni poczuć. I oczy Stilesa rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Może z podniecenia albo szoku – to nie miało znaczenia, bo Derek całował go ponownie, nie wiedząc nawet, skąd brał się ten głód.

\- Czy ty? Czy ja? – wyjąkał Stiles.

I najwyraźniej nie tylko on dał się ponieść, bo chłopak nagle swoimi trzęsącymi się palcami próbował rozpiąć jego koszulę. To nie mogło się udać. Nie miało prawa, więc Derek ściągnął ją przez głowę, żałując, że nie rozebrali się wcześniej. Skopał buty, a Stiles nie zawiódł, w lot chwytając co należało zrobić. Do kupki jego ubrań systematycznie dołączały ciuchy chłopaka aż zostali w samych bokserkach, za które Derek zresztą też pociągnął, bo nie zamierzał do tego powtórnie wracać.

\- Czy ty… - spróbował Stiles ponownie, ale on nie miał ochoty ani cierpliwości na przygotowywanie czegokolwiek.

Kogokolwiek. Zbyt dużo czasu upłynęło od ostatniego razu i czuł, jak jego ciężkie jądra zwisały między jego nogami. Stiles cofał się w stronę łóżka, ewidentnie czekając na jakąś decyzję. Może było mu wszystko jedno. Derek nie był pewien, ale co do jednego nie można było się nigdy pomylić, więc położył się obok chłopaka, przysuwając swoje biodra jak najbliżej Stilesa. Objęcie obu członków ręką nie było łatwe, ale nie niemożliwe.

\- Następnym razem – obiecał, mimowolnie pchając we własną dłoń.

Stiles coś czknął, co mogło być odpowiedzią. Albo po prostu podziękowaniem Bogu. Derek miał to gdzieś, bo chłopak zaczął go ponownie całować, dotykając teraz o wiele pewniej, jakby wraz z ubraniem zniknęły wszystkie jego opory. Miał ochotę zapytać czy dla Stilesa minęło równie wiele czasu, co dla niego, ale ten pocałunek był tak cudownie chaotyczny, że trudno było mu się skupić na czymś jeszcze. I dłoń Stilesa dołączyła do jego własnej, gorąca i trzęsąca się. Palce drugiej zacisnęły się na jego włosach, ciągnąc za nie, gdy walczyli językami – każdy w innym tempie, ale przynajmniej ze zgodnymi intencjami. I może, dlatego zgrywali się, bo należało mieć coś wspólnego.

Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Stiles zesztywniał – o wiele za wcześnie – dochodząc bezgłośnie, nadal z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego warg. Nie ugryzł go, ale pocałunek stał się twardy, nieskoordynowany, kiedy nic nie towarzyszyło ruchowi z jego strony.

\- O Boże – westchnął Stiles. – Przepraszam – wyjąkał, ale Derek nie sądził, aby kiedykolwiek widział coś bardziej seksownego niż dochodzący Williams.

Było coś pierwotnego w tym, że Stiles nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zresztą z czym było walczyć?

Jego dłoń mokra od nasienia, poruszała się teraz szybciej. Stiles oddychał ciężko w jego ramię, głaszcząc napinające się mięśnie brzucha, na które Derek pracował dwa razy w tygodniu na siłowni. Czuł swój budujący się orgazm od samych czubków palców, co nie zdarzyło się już dawno. I na pewno nie bez konkretnej gry wstępnej, ale może ją stanowił ostatni tydzień. Nigdy nie sądził, że prawo jest w istocie seksowne, ale Stiles przygryzający skuwkę pióra stanowił wspaniały obraz.

Kiedy doszedł, Williams całował jego klatkę piersiową swoimi drobnymi ustami. O wiele za delikatnie, żeby zostawić ślady, a jednak doskonale, bo skóra Dereka mrowiła. Jego przeciążone połączenia nerwowe wydawały się stać w ogniu. Nie przestał nawet, kiedy Derek położył się płasko na plecach, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Stiles zaśmiał się jedynie, nie pierwszy raz zresztą dzisiaj.

\- Hm? – westchnął Derek, starając się nie rozcierać po sobie bardziej spermy, która zaczynała zasychać.

\- Myślałem, że to będzie bardziej… - zaczął Stiles i urwał.

\- 'Bardziej' – prychnął nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Musimy popracować nad twoim językiem – odparł.

Stiles polizał jego sutek w akcie protestu.


	13. Chapter 13

Derek obudził się nie do końca na dźwięk alarmu. Po prostu dwie rzeczy wystąpiły dokładnie w tym samym czasie i trudno było je rozdzielić. Jego budzik zadzwonił i Stiles wierzgnął, uderzając go łokciem w żebra, na tyle skutecznie, że przeszedł od snu do stanu pełnego przebudzenia w zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Zapewne ból robił coś tak śmiesznego z ludźmi.

\- Chryste – jęknął Stiles.

Derek miał ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Która jest? – spytał chłopak takim tonem, jakby jednocześnie wcale nie chciał wiedzieć.

\- Piąta – odparł, podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – jęknął Stiles, próbując go przy sobie przytrzymać. – Jeśli teraz wstaniesz, to ja też będę musiał, a nie chcę – przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- To twój ostatni dzień – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie.

\- Właśnie – powiedział radośnie Stiles. – Nie idźmy tam.

Derek nie mógł nie prychnąć.

\- Jakim cudem wydawałeś się tak rozsądny jeszcze kilka godzin temu? – spytał retorycznie.

\- Bo był wieczór i nie wiedziałem, że przede mną tylko parę godzin snu – odparł Stiles.

Derek naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego Williams zawsze starał się mieć ostatnie słowo. Przynajmniej, jednak podniósł się, więc były jakieś szanse na to, że zdąży na siłownię. Nie planował tego, że Stiles zostanie na noc, ale był koniec tygodnia i chłopak musiał się przebrać zanim znajdzie się w pracy. Tak zaplanował cały tydzień, żeby piątek był lżejszym dniem, ale i tak miał kilka spotkań, na które musiał się przygotować. Spodziewał się również telefonu od Richarda Williamsa w każdej chwili. Cortez musiała podpisać papiery w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Nie postawili tego warunku, ale w obecnej sytuacji, to jej zależało na polubownym załatwieniu sprawy.

\- Nie chcesz skorzystać z prysznica? – spytał trochę zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles się już ubiera.

\- Nie – odparł chłopak. – Jeśli się wykąpię, to nie zasnę, a to jest mój plan jak tylko dotrę do domu -przyznał.

\- Śniadanie? – rzucił niepewnie.

\- Moje frytki! – krzyknął Stiles, przypominając sobie nagle o ich wczorajszym zamówieniu.

Skrzywił się na samą myśl o śniadaniu złożonym z samego przesmażonego tłuszczu. A, jednak trochę bawił go fakt, że Stiles przedkładał fast food nad jedzenie w jednej, z najlepszych restauracji w mieście. Porcje faktycznie nie były duże, ale nie znał kobiety z wyższych sfer, która nie byłaby na diecie.

\- Kawa? – zaproponował, chociaż kofeina zapewne podziałałaby na Stilesa jeszcze skuteczniej niż prysznic.

Nie do końca chciał zatrzymać Williamsa w swoim mieszkaniu. Poranki po, zawsze były odrobinę krępujące i trochę dziwnym było, że między nimi nie wisiało żadne napięcie. Może na siłę starał się zrobić, to właśnie takim, bo to poszło po prostu za łatwo. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w sytuacji, w której nie musiałby się nad czymś napracować.

\- Leć robić te okropnie zdrowe rzeczy, o które nawet nie pytam – rzucił Stiles, podnosząc z podłogi swoją marynarkę. – Postaram się nie zaspać do pracy – dodał, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo.

Faktycznie, gdyby spóźnił się ostatniego dnia, to byłoby zabawne. Williams kilkakrotnie wpadał dosłownie w ostatniej chwili do biura, ale wtedy pracował nad testamentem i Derek nie powiedziałby mu na ten temat, złego słowa. W końcu zrzucili na niego z Boydem sporo dodatkowej pracy. Nadgodziny zapewne finansowo zrekompensowały odrobinę, ale Stiles pracował przez kilka dni na naprawdę zwiększonych obrotach. Williams stwarzał również wrażenie człowieka wiecznie na zakręcie, chociaż przychodził do pracy przygotowany. Nic nie wydawało się pod jego kontrolą. Derek nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek widział go spokojnego tak naprawdę.

Stiles cmoknął go w nieogolony policzek, zanim zniknął za drzwiami. Jego sportowa torba leżała już przygotowana na korytarzu, więc sięgnął po nią, zaczynając swój dzień.

ooo

Braeden wpadła w okolicy lunchu, żeby zapoznać się ze swoim nowym miejscem pracy. To Derek wprowadzał jego, więc czuł się dziwnie, kiedy przedstawiał ją oficjalnie Scottowi i pozostałym. Jej blizny na szyi przyciągały uwagę, ale nie wydawała się poruszona faktem, że Lydia krzywiła się, spoglądając na nie. Nie dla urody została zatrudniona i Stiles był pod wrażeniem jej pracy, kiedy po raz pierwszy rozmawiali ponad dwa lata temu.

\- Podłoga się błyszczy – stwierdziła, jakby to było coś, co najbardziej przyciągnęło jej uwagę.

\- Kiedy wróciłaś? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Wylądowałam o czwartej – przyznała bez żenady.

Nie widział po niej zmęczenia. Sam czuł się fatalnie po nieprzespanej nocy i dość wczesnym poranku. Najchętniej zdrzemnąłby się przy swoim biurku. Adrenalina trzymałaby go zapewne wśród żywych, gdyby cokolwiek się działo, ale Derek nadal nie wrócił z porannego spotkania. Pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni nie miał pracy i wypijał kawę za kawą, czekając przy telefonie.

Czuł się dziwnie, wiedząc, że to jego ostatni dzień. Allison ukrywała pod swoim biurkiem bukiet kwiatów dla niego, na który pewnie złożyło się kilka osób. Prezenty pożegnalne były w dobrym stylu, chociaż nie mógł powiedzieć, aby szczególnie się polubili. Nadal odnosił wrażenie, że Lydia miała do niego żal.

Ostatni dzień w pracy był po prostu dziwny. Nie wiedział, za co się zabrać, ponieważ Braeden przejmowała jego obowiązki wraz z poniedziałkiem. Sprawa Cortez-Souls była zakończona. Każda kolejna znajdowała się w fazie sądowej, a posiedzenia ciągnęły się nieubłaganie, więc Derek przygotowywał się po prostu do każdego tuż przed, przypominając sobie, jedynie drobne szczegóły. W końcu drogę obrony obierali na długo wcześniej i należało nią po prostu podążać.

\- Nie wiesz nawet jak jestem ci wdzięczna… - zaczęła Braeden.

\- Nawet nie żartuj – prychnął. – Zaczniesz przeklinać już po pierwszy dniu pracy z nim – odparł.

\- Naprawdę? - spytał Derek, prawie że do jego ucha.

Odwrócił się pospiesznie, stając z Hale'em twarzą w twarz. Musiał mieć naprawdę głupią minę, bo kącik ust Dereka drgnął lekko, kiedy mężczyzna walczył z uśmiechem. Pewnie nie lada satysfakcję sprawiło mu nakrycie Stilesa na plotkowaniu o nim.

\- Jak spotkanie? – spytał, starając się jakoś przykryć swoje zmieszanie.

Derek uniósł brew do góry, jakby chciał spytać, czy Stiles naprawdę chce znać szczegóły jego super tajnej rozmowy dla dorosłych prawników.

\- Hale – przedstawił się krótko Derek, zwracając całą swoją uwagę na Braeden, która przyglądała mu się ciekawie.

\- Nie jesteś za młody na prawnika? – spytała rzeczowo, uścisnąwszy wyciągniętą w jej stronę dłoń.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt stara na moją asystentkę? – odbił piłeczkę Derek.

Kącik ust Braeden drgnął lekko i Stiles miał wrażenie, że przygląda się dwóm, wzajemnie obwąchującym się alfom.

\- Na pewno nie jestem dostatecznie ładna – odparła spokojnie.

Wzrok Dereka spoczął na jej bliznach tylko na sekundę, zanim wrócił do jej twarzy.

\- Słyszałem o tym, co zrobiłaś w Gwatemali. Wprowadzisz mnie? – zaproponował Hale nie tracąc nawet sekundy.

Braeden skinęła lekko głową, zabierając swoją torebkę z jego biurka.

\- Stiles, dwie kawy – rzucił Derek, mijając go.

I było prawie tak jak każdego dnia, prócz tego, że Hale tym razem spoglądał na niego ten ułamek sekundy dłużej niż zwykle.

ooo

Richard wysiadający z windy nie był przyjemnym widokiem. Kate Argent poprawiała jego kołnierzyk i Stiles miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. To nie tak, że facet już nie wyglądał perfekcyjne. Nie cierpiał pustych gestów. Spojrzał na Dereka przez szklaną ścianę biura, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle używać interkomu. Hale zauważył jednak faceta i najwyraźniej zamierzał go powitać w drzwiach.

Stiles odczuwał nie tak znowu małą satysfakcję z tego, że to on pomógł przyskrzynić dupka. Najwyraźniej Richard postanowił pojawić się z porozumieniem podpisanym przez Cortez osobiście, co trochę go zaskoczyło. W końcu w pewnym sensie podcięli kancelarii Williams&Williams skrzydła.

Nic też nie wskazywało na to, aby Richard jakoś do siebie przyjął porażkę. Uśmiechał się o wiele za szeroko, błyskając tymi nienaturalnie białymi zębami na lewo i prawo.

\- Richard – odparł Derek. – Zapraszam do środka – rzucił, nie proponując dupkowi nawet kawy.

Facet uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie jestem tutaj w twojej sprawie, chociaż… - zaczął Richard i urwał, wydymając nieprzyjemnie usta. – Proponowałbym ci zaktualizować CV. Mam przeczucie, że będzie ci niedługo potrzebne – zakpił mężczyzna.

\- Jak zawsze puste groźby. Richard, sądziłem, że przyniosłeś dokumenty już podpisane przez twojego klienta. Nie mamy wieczności – poinformował go Derek spokojnie, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

Uśmiech Richarda nie zniknął nawet na krótką chwilę.

\- I nie będziemy negocjować – dodał Derek, pewnie na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to nie było dostatecznie jasne.

Chris wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu z tak głęboką zmarszczką między brwiami, że prawie dorównywała Wielkiemu Kanionowi. Stiles podejrzewał, że Kate nie przepadała za bratem, ale teraz ewidentnie postanowiła nie zachowywać nawet pozorów. Przestawał się dziwić, że Chris z taką chęcią odniósł się do ich pomysłu odcięcia Richarda od ich kancelarii. Kate nie pojawiła się również wtedy.

\- Może przejdziemy do twojego gabinetu? – zaproponował Williams i Stiles nienawidził tego, że współdzielili nazwisko.

Nie wiedział, co jest grane, ale Chris nie był szczęśliwy, gdy przepuszczał przodem siostrę. Derek rzucił mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, kiedy wraz z innymi prawnikami ruszyli w stronę biura Argenta. Najchętniej zacząłby wyszukiwać informacje – w tym był doskonały. Nie wiedział, jednak nawet czego się chwycić. Sprawa Cortez-Souls była zamknięta. Nie było szans, aby Williams znalazł jakąś prawniczą lukę. Przejrzał wszystkie przepisy. Cortez zgodziła się na wszystko, co ta dwójka wyprawiała za zamkniętymi drzwiami. I Souls jej nie skrzywdził- a przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby nie obejmował tego kontrakt.

\- Co jest? – spytała Braeden.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze.

Scott opierał się o kserokopiarkę, starając się nie wyglądać na zdenerwowanego, ale nie wychodziło mu to dobrze. Nawet nie udawali, że nie zerkają przez szklane ściany. Nie mogli usłyszeć ani słowa, ale uśmiech Richarda stawał się coraz szerszy z każdym dokumentem, który wyciągał na stół. Boyd, Derek i Chris przeglądali każdą kartkę uważnie i ich miny nie zdradzały wiele. Wiedział, jednak lepiej. Ramiona Hale'a zwisały lekko. Trzymał się mniej prosto niż zwykle.

\- To przez tą sprawę, którą prowadziliście? – spytała Lydia wprost.

\- Nie – odparł z przekonaniem, trochę zaskoczony, że zaatakowała go bezpośrednio.

\- To pewnie przez to, że jesteś z nim spokrewniony – warknęła, ewidentnie go winiąc za wszystko.

Chciał znowu zaprzeczyć, ale nie był, aż tak tego pewien.

\- Daj mu spokój – mruknął Scott.

\- Wiesz, że obaj jesteście skończeni? – spytała Lydia, nie porzucając swojego ostrego tonu.

\- Lyds – szepnęła Allison. – Daj im spokój. Mój ojciec nie dba o to, kto z jakiej rodziny jest. Stiles jest świetnym prawnikiem. Tylko, to powinno się liczyć – powiedziała.

I może, dlatego Scott tak szybko się w niej zakochał. Problem był w tym, że idealny świat Allison zapewne nie zakładał istnienia takich dupków jak Richard Williams.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to trochę za duże zamieszanie, jak na tak błahy problem? – spytała Argent.

\- Błahy? Wiadomo, że Richard go nie znosi. Kate mówiła od samego początku, że kiedy Richard przejmie kancelarię, pierwszym, co zrobi to zwolni Stilesa – warknęła Lydia.

\- Myślisz, że chcą wykupić udziały? – spytał zszokowany.

Richard w tym czasie wyciągnął kolejne dokumenty, pospinane ze sobą. W zasadzie, to miało nawet sens. Derek od samego początku mówił, że Williamsowie chcą ich przejąć, ale nie sądził, że to będzie wyglądało w ten sposób. Prędzej spodziewałby się, że Kate poślubi Richarda i wtedy koleś przejmie udziały jako część majątku żony.

Spojrzał na Scotta, który wyglądał na spanikowanego, jak nigdy.

\- Dziadek ostatnio nie dogaduje się z tatą – przyznała w końcu Allison.

Networking – tak nazwał to Derek. Pieprzone plotki, które jednak znajdowały bolesne potwierdzenie w rzeczywistości.

Lydia wy warczała coś nieprzyjemnego, ale już dawno przestał jej słuchać. Spoglądał na Scotta, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział nawet, jak długo stali, dopóki drzwi gabinetu Chrisa nie otworzyły się ponownie. Williams wyszedł przy akompaniamencie ostrego dźwięku szpilek Kate, odbijających się na marmurowej podłodze.

\- Macie czas do środy – rzucił jeszcze Richard, a potem spojrzał wprost na niego, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że ma podwójną satysfakcję ze swojego triumfu.

Wiele nie potrafił wyczytać w twarzy wychodzących prawników, ale wystarczył mu rzut oka na ramiona Dereka, aby wiedzieć, że są w poważnych kłopotach. Gabinet Chrisa opustoszał i chociaż nikt nie powiedział ani słowa, ludzie z jakąś mniejszą werwą wrócili do pracy. Boyd mówił coś do Argenta, kiedy wskazywał na dokument przed sobą. Stiles jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie chciał niczego tak bardzo przeczytać.

Ruszył w stronę swojego biurka, zanim zdążył się nad tym dobrze zastanowić. Słyszał Scotta tuż za sobą.

\- Stary? – spytał McCall. – Jesteś pewien?

\- To nie tak miało wyglądać, ale… - zaczął i urwał.

McCall zwinął pięść i wystawił ją kostkami w jego stronę, więc stuknęli się kłykciami.

\- Zawsze pilnuję twoich tyłów, stary – przypomniał mu Scott, całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Kiwnął głową, bo tylko na tyle było go stać. Miał wrażenie, jakby zanurzył się tak cholernie głęboko, że nie potrafił wypłynąć. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem jeszcze oddychał, ale może fakt, że Richard zniknął z ich piętra pomagał. Wszedł bez pukania do biura Argenta, chociaż pewnie nie powinien. Lydia zresztą wyglądała na oburzona takim zachowaniem.

\- Stiles – powiedział ostro Derek. – Nie teraz. Wszystko może poczekać.

Starał się uśmiechnąć, ale średnio mu to wyszło.

\- Jasne, tylko pogadam z moim prawnikiem – odparł i to miał być żart, ale słabo wyszedł, nawet w jego własnych uszach.

\- Czy to… - zaczął Hale, chyba tracąc cierpliwość.

Jeszcze nigdy się nie pokłócili. I nie do tego dążył.

\- Boyd, wypełniłem papiery – powiedział, biorąc głębszy wdech i mężczyzna zabrał od niego teczkę niemal mechanicznie.

Jeden rzut oka, wystarczył. Boyd wgapiał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, więc podrapał się nerwowo po brodzie. Jego gardło było nieprzyjemnie suche. Nie wiedział, jak wydobyć z siebie głos, a musiał, bo Derek spoglądał na niego tylko z większą irytacją.

\- Moim ojcem jest John Stilinski. Bardzo chciałbym, żeby to nie opuściło tych ścian – wykrztusił w końcu.


	14. Chapter 14

Widział, jak oczy Dereka stają się na krótką chwilę większe z zaskoczenia i miał ochotę się schować, ponieważ nie taki był plan. Chris niemal przemocą wyrwał teczkę z dłoni Boyda, czytając jego akt urodzenia i potwierdzenie ojcostwa, o które John postarał się jakiś czas temu. Stiles nie chciał znać go wtedy i sytuacja wcale się wiele nie poprawiła.

\- Jak… - zaczął Chris i ewidentnie brakowało mu słów.

\- Przyjechał do mnie przed śmiercią. Chciał, żebym przeniósł się do Nowego Jorku – odparł Stiles.

\- Nie przeprowadziłeś się – stwierdził bardziej, niż zapytał Chris.

\- Nie, nie wtedy – przyznał, drapiąc się nerwowo po szczęce.

Argent zerknął na wciąż milczącego Dereka i Stiles nie wiedział, czy bardziej chciał, aby Hale w końcu coś powiedział czy ta cisza w zupełności mu wystarczała. Myślał, że jakoś w ciągu roku uda mu się znaleźć odpowiedni moment, aby wyznać wszystko, ale to poszło o wiele dalej, niż przypuszczał. Scott ostrzegał go, ale nie słuchał, ponieważ sądził, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Testament był nie do obalenia. Nie spodziewał się, że Richard dogada się z Gerardem Argentem. Chris był właścicielem części akcji, ale bez pakietu większościowego nie miał szans przeciwko siostrze.

\- Wiedziałeś? - spytał Argent.

\- Derek nie miał z tym nic wspólnego – odparł, może niepotrzebnie się wtrącając. – Scott zdecydował się na staż tutaj. Jeden z moich profesorów poradził mi, żebym wziął urlop i spróbował, bo praca prawnika… - zaczął i urwał. – Wiem, że czcicie Johna Stilinskiego – podjął po chwili. – Nie trudno, to dostrzec. Dla mnie jest dupkiem, który zostawił moją matkę, a potem próbował mnie kupić, strasząc nadciągającą śmiercią – wyjaśnił im, żeby mieli jasność. – A, ponieważ był naprawdę fiutem, nie potrafił zrozumieć, że nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego i po prostu pewnego dnia dostałem list informujący mnie, że jestem pieprzonym spadkobiercą kancelarii, której nie widziałem na oczy. Na wszystko w swoim życiu musiałem zapracować sam, a potem on się nagle zjawił i zniszczył wszystko. Miałem plany! – warknął, dziwiąc się, że pozostało w nim jeszcze tyle złości. – Miałem zostać prawnikiem i może kiedyś przypadkowo minąć na korytarzu sądu mojego ojca, który miał być szeryfem ,w jakimś głównianym miasteczku. Miał o mnie nie wiedzieć. John Stilinski? – prychnął. – Wiedział doskonale o moim istnieniu i nie kiwnął nawet palcem, więc nie zaczynajcie nawet żadnej śpiewki o tym, jak cudownym człowiekiem był – uprzedził ich.

Chris chyba nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu, bo wpatrywał się w niego dość długo w kompletnej ciszy. Nie był pewien czy nie krzyczał. Jego dłonie na pewno drżały. Dość długo walczył z tym, żeby na głos nie wypowiedzieć tych fatalnych słów, a jednak przyznał, że jego ojcem jest John Stilinski i to wcale nie przyniosło mu ulgi. Scott rozumiał, jak wiele przeszli, żeby znaleźć się tutaj. Jak wiele samozaparcia i poświęceń kosztowało ich, to wszystko. A Stilinski zniweczył cały trud. Każdy mógł powiedzieć, że geny sprawiły, że był tak dobry w tym, co robił. Puste frazesy, które nie miały dla niego znaczenia. Sądził, że jego ojciec był bohaterem, a prawda doszczętnie pogrzebała jego plany na życie.

\- Ty naprawdę nie chciałeś tego spadku – stwierdził Boyd, ewidentnie zszokowany.

Stiles przetarł wilgotne czoło, nie kwapiąc się nawet, żeby skomentować oczywistość.

\- Jeśli oczekiwaliście nowego Johna Stilinskiego, macie problem – poinformował ich, biorąc głębszy wdech.

Boyd kiwnął głową, jakby dopiero teraz dochodziło do niego, że faktycznie nadzieje ich przerosły.

ooo

Derek nie wiedział nawet, co ma myśleć, więc usilnie milczał, starając nie pokazywać po sobie za wiele, chociaż to nie było łatwe, gdy Stiles cały czas na niego patrzył, jakby czekał na jakąś reakcję. Nie miał jednak planu, niczego, czego mógłby się chwycić. Richard postawił ich przed faktem dokonanym, a przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie, gdy dostrzegł podpis Gerarda Argenta na dokumentach. To nie było dobre dla kancelarii - ta niestabilność i ciągłe zmiany. Śmierć Johna uderzyła w nich dostatecznie mocno. I nie Stilesa się spodziewał.

Chłopak, jednak nie miał w zwyczaju kłamać i może powinno go zaniepokoić, że Williams nie mówił o swoim ojcu. Jednak jakie były szanse na to, że tajemniczym, drugim rodzicem był John Stilinski? Mieli zupełnie różne poglądy na temat tego samego człowieka i nie mógł winić, za to Stilesa. W zasadzie im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym klarowniej dostrzegał powiązania. Matka Stilesa i John zapewne spotkali się przypadkowo podczas tych wszystkim imprez, które organizowała miejscowa socjeta. Palestra była zamkniętą grupą, do której trudno było się przebić, ale John ustanowił ze swojego nazwiska markę, podczas tych wielkich procesów rodziny mafijnej.

Niejasno pamiętał nieliczne wzmianki Stilesa na temat swojego ojca. To, że nie miał już ochoty zostać prawnikiem i wszystko układało się w logiczną całość. Nie wiedział, jednak, gdzie wpasować siebie i czuł się jak idiota. A, to wrażenie nie znikało, chociaż dość mocno się starał zapanować nad sobą. Prywatne sprawy mogły poczekać. Musieli poradzić sobie z Richardem. I, to zanim informacje o wykupie ich udziałów znajdą się w mediach, a Williams zawsze dbał o PR.

\- Zmienisz nazwisko? – spytał w końcu.

Stiles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby spodziewał się czegoś innego. Derek nie zamierzał, jednak prowadzić z nim prywatnych rozmów w miejscu publicznym. Mieli sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia i nie wyobrażał sobie nawet toku tej konwersacji.

Stiles zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Williams-Stilinski – zdecydował chłopak. – Dokumenty będą na poniedziałek.

\- Niech Braeden ci pomoże wszystko przygotować. To jest nasz priorytet – odparł.

\- W środę zebranie zarządu? – spytał Chris, chociaż, to on powinien tutaj decydować.

\- W poniedziałek. Musimy zaskoczyć Richarda – wyjaśnił. – Do tej pory nie mówimy o niczym na głos.

Stiles przygryzł wargę i starał się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wychodziło mu to dobrze. Nie przypominał sobie, aby chłopak denerwował się tak bardzo, kiedykolwiek, ale sytuacja była nerwowa.

\- Twój pakiet większościowy… - zaczął Derek.

\- Nie mam pakietu większościowego – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles, zaskakując go trochę. – Znaczy mam, ale to trochę skomplikowane – westchnął. – Chciał, żebyś był partnerem. Powiedział, że jeśli jesteś gotowy wykupić część udziałów, powinienem się na to zgodzić, więc ci to teraz proponuję – ciągnął dalej, uparcie nie używając imienia Johna. – Wykupił twojego ojca. Trochę poszperałem i mam dokumenty.

\- Masz dokumenty? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Rozmawiali z Johnem raczej luźno o jego przyszłym partnerstwie. Nie wybierał się nigdzie z tej kancelarii. Była jego dziedzictwem, chociaż jego ojciec stracił cały majątek. Nie ukrywał tego, że chciał wykupić udziały, kiedy zostanie mu to zaproponowane. Nie chodziło jedynie o udział w zyskach, ale również prestiż. I przypominał sobie, że nie dalej, jak wczoraj rozmawiali o tym ze Stilesem. Chłopak zamilkł, wtedy i sądził, że to zbyt poważny temat jak na randkę, ale pewnie Stiles usilnie nie chciał ciągnąć tego tematu, żeby nie miał do niego pretensji później, że wyciągnął od niego jakieś informacje, których mieć nie powinien.

Derek był prywatną osobą.

\- Scott przygotował je zanim zaczął pracę tutaj – przyznał Stiles. – Myślałem, że rozsądniej będzie, jeśli Boyd stanie się moim pełnomocnikiem – wyjaśnił. – Scott chce normalnie pracować. Ja chcę wrócić na uczelnię.

\- Nie zamierzasz się wtrącać w naszą pracę – odgadł Chris.

I, gdyby to było takie proste, nie mieliby problemu. Argent nie nadawał się do prowadzenia kancelarii. Nie miał potrzebnych umiejętności czy obycia. Stiles zapewne nienawidziłby go za te słowa, ale miał w sobie więcej z Johna, niż chciałby przyznać. Już uratował ich przed dwoma kryzysami. Zatrudnił Braeden, co było doskonałym posunięciem kadrowym i pijarowym. Derek po dwudziestu minutach rozmowy z nią, nie zamierzał jej wypuszczać ze swoich rąk.

Stiles nie był dobrym prawnikiem, ale to nie oznaczało, że był pozbawiony zalet na tym polu.

\- Nie skończyłem studiów – przypomniał im chłopak.

\- Został ci semestr – stwierdził Chris, jakby to nie stanowiło żadnego problemu i dopóki Stiles nie znalazłby się na sali sądowej nie byłoby kłopotów.

Większość ich spraw i tak kończyła się za porozumieniem stron. Ogromne firmy, które obsługiwali nie chciały długoterminowych procesów i złej prasy. Zamykali sprawy zanim trafiły na wokandę.

Stiles kiwnął głową, jakby pojmował w lot jaka miała być jego rola w tym przedstawieniu.

ooo

Po raz pierwszy wyszli razem na lunch i Stiles czuł na sobie wzrok Lydii, kiedy wspólnie z Derekiem zmierzali w stronę windy. Hale nie powiedział mu, gdzie idą, ale też nie pytał. Najwyraźniej mieli nie rozmawiać w kancelarii ,i to mu nawet odpowiadało. Scott wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby chciał za nim iść, ale Boyd przywołał go do siebie. Pewnie mieli zamienić kilka słów na temat nowych zasad współpracy. Stiles nie chciał, aby myślano, iż ich szpiegował, ale McCall w zasadzie był teraz jedynym jego człowiekiem wewnątrz, który mógł zostać podejrzany o coś podobnego. Wraz z dzisiejszym dniem kończył pracę w kancelarii i nie zamierzał zmieniać tej decyzji.

Derek niespecjalnie czekał na niego po wyjściu z budynku. Hale, jednak obrał takie tempo, że mógł za nim nadążyć. Zrównał się z nim zatem krokiem, trochę zaskoczony, gdy skręcili do pierwszej z brzegu kawiarni.

\- Zamierzasz krzyczeć? – spytał wprost, kiedy usiedli.

To było trochę idiotyczne, bo znajdowali się, jednak w miejscu, w którym nie mieli prywatności. Z drugiej, jednak strony w Nowym Jorku każdego dnia rozgrywały się i gorsze sceny. Może nikt nie zwróciłby na nich uwagi.

Derek spojrzał na niego ostro i wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Nie, ale lepiej, żebyś zaczął mówić – doradził mu Hale.

\- Czekasz na przeprosiny – odgadł, i o dziwo trochę go, to zirytowało.

Może jego nerwy miały swoje granice i zaczynał wariować.

\- Nie przeproszę cię – zdecydował, ponieważ na dobrą sprawę naprawdę nie widział powodu.

Derek uniósł do góry brew, jakby czekał na rozwinięcie tej myśli.

\- Nie przekroczyłem żadnej granicy – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

Derek parsknął nieprzyjemnym śmiechem.

\- Prócz tej wczoraj? – spytał Hale, ewidentnie nawiązując do tej dziwnej randki, na której byli.

\- Tej granicy, gdy spałeś ze swoim podwładnym? – odbił piłeczkę i natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, bo Derek spojrzał na niego twardo, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. – Nie, to chciałem powiedzieć. Wiesz o tym. I nie chciałem cię obrazić. Chryste. Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić – wyjaśnił pospiesznie. – Wiem, że sytuacja jest dziwna, ale wyobrażasz sobie naszą szczerą rozmowę wtedy, gdy starałem się o pracę? Miałem ci powiedzieć, że jestem jego synem? – spytał wprost.

\- Na pewno nie powinieneś był tego ciągnąć tak długo – odparł Derek.

\- Ale, kiedy miałem, to powiedzieć? – spytał. – A potem chciałeś się ze mną umawiać i znowu, to nie był dobry moment. Wiem, że czujesz się zdradzony, ale nigdy nie wykorzystałem niczego przeciwko tobie i nie wykorzystałbym tego – oznajmił mu.

\- Prócz udziałów w firmie? – zakpił Derek.

\- Są twoje – odparł. – Boyd ma w teczce wszystko, łącznie z umową, którą stworzył Scott. Spójrz na datę, gdy wrócimy.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie pieprzona umowa – poinformował go Derek. – Nie mogę się spotykać… - zaczął i urwał.

Stiles poczuł, jak jego ręce zaczynają się ponownie robić mokre. Najchętniej wytarłby je o swoje spodnie, ale musiał wrócić jeszcze do biura po swoje rzeczy. Braeden potrzebowała na poniedziałek biurko.

\- Z jego synem? Ze mną? – zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Z partnerem firmy – odparł Derek. – Wiesz, jaki to wizerunek wykreuje kancelarii? – spytał wprost.

\- Czyli pracownik uczelni…

\- To nie wzbudziłoby niezdrowej sensacji – poinformował go Hale. – I nie chodzi o mnie – dodał ostrzej Derek. – Jeszcze nie skończyłeś studiów. Byłeś moim asystentem. Ludzie będą sądzili, że mam na ciebie spory wpływ. Wiesz, jak to wpłynie na twój wizerunek?

\- A mam jakiś? – spytał wprost. – Jestem „illegitimi thori" – przypomniał mu kwaśno.

\- Ale cię uznał – odparł Derek. – Dostałeś się na Harvard. Będziesz partnerem w tej kancelarii, więc musisz pokazać…

\- Derek – wszedł mu pośpiesznie w słowo. – Myślał, że uda mu się mnie kupić, ale mnie nie znał.

\- Ten żal, który masz do niego został tylko w tobie – odparł Derek. – Chyba zapominasz, że on nie żyje, więc to nie ma znaczenia czego chciał, a co się spełniło. Możesz być na niego dalej wściekły za spapranie ci życia. Wściekły na wszystkich wokół, że uważają, że był świetnym prawnikiem i doskonale prowadził kancelarię. I przez to możesz się wycofać. W końcu chciałeś zostać prawnikiem przez mrzonki, prawda?

\- Chciałem zostać prawnikiem, bo moja matka opowiadała mi, jak prawym człowiekiem był mój ojciec – warknął.

\- Ale, to nieprawda – podchwycił Derek. – I, to zmieniło wszystko. Zmieniło też ciebie – stwierdził. – A myślałem, że John cię nie obchodzi.

Stiles nie mógł się nie skrzywić.

\- Derek tu nie chodzi o to, żebyś mnie pokonał retoryką – odparł.

\- Nie – przyznał mu rację Hale. – Tutaj chodzi o to, żebyś nie zrobił czegoś głupiego.

\- Na, to chyba odrobinę za późno – stwierdził. – Poza tym myślałem, że już ustaliliśmy, że to co robię nie powinno cię obchodzić, aż tak bardzo.

\- Nie wkładaj w moje usta słów, których nie wypowiedziałem. Nie powiedziałeś mi o czymś cholernie ważnym, Stiles. Myślisz, że mam nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego? – spytał Derek i potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Myślę, że powinieneś się po wkurzać, powrzeszczeć. Potem powinniśmy załatwić Richarda i chciałbym, jednak wyjść z tobą na ten mecz koszykówki. Chcesz decydować za mnie, uważając, że wiesz, co dla mniej najlepsze – prychnął. – Doceniam zbędną troskę, ale zapominasz, że byłem dostatecznie długo sam, żeby potrafić się obronić. Wiesz, co jest naprawdę przerażające? Wyjdę do tych wszystkich ludzi i będę im musiał powiedzieć, że jestem synem Johna Stilinskiego i będę tam kompletnie sam.

\- Masz… - zaczął Derek i urwał.

Stiles miał ochotę zaśmiać się krótko, bo właśnie w tym leżał problem. Derek zamierzał z nim zerwać. Jego plany już legły w gruzach i nie wiedział, jak nazwać postępujący rozkład.

\- Nie oczekuję od ciebie pomocy, ale wsparcie byłoby miłe – przyznał, czując się cholernie zmęczony.

Derek spoglądał na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, lustrując uważnie jego twarz. Nie był pewien czego Hale tam szukał, więc starał się pozostać nieruchomym.

\- Jestem na ciebie wściekły – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna.

\- Trudno to dostrzec, kiedy mówisz do mnie takim tonem – odparł.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że jestem wściekły. Wiele zaufania kosztowało mnie oddanie ci testamentu pod opiekę. To była zdrada, Stiles – poinformował go Derek całkiem poważnie.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu.

\- Mam w nosie twoje przeprosiny – odparł Derek. – One niczego nie załatwią.

\- Chcesz, żebym odzyskał twoje zaufanie – odgadł z łatwością. – Okej – powiedział tylko.

\- Okej? – zdziwił się Derek.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie sądziłem, że to będzie łatwe. Nie lubię łatwych rzeczy – przyznał.

Kącik ust Dereka drgnął lekko.

\- Zastanów się nad tym, jak wyjaśnisz ludziom, dlaczego zwlekałeś z przyjęciem gigantycznego spadku – podrzucił mu Hale.

\- To proste. Podatki – zażartował i Derek spojrzał na niego wymownie. – John Stilinski spotkał się ze mną, ponieważ wiedział, że zostanie zamordowany – poinformował go Stiles, tym razem całkiem poważnie.


End file.
